Mensageiro das Trevas: Portal do Tempo
by HawkLight42
Summary: Uma trama para a captura da Herdeira assassinada há anos leva Voldemort de volta no tempo. A única esperança seria atravessar um portal do tempo e impedi-lo antes que o ritual fosse realizado. Essa seria sua última chance – sua última missão. E não havia garantia alguma de que pudesse dar certo.
1. Prólogo

_Um mal só pode ser vencido por outro mal._

JEAN-PAUL SARTRE

 **PRÓLOGO**

Ouvia-se apenas o silêncio tenebroso e agourento pairando pelas ruínas naquele momento. A atmosfera era pesada, mórbida sobre os diversos corpos espalhados uns sobre os outros na grama verde dali. Uma brisa rala atravessou o local, dispersando o cheiro de morte que se acumulava sobre o massacre; irônica e suave, acariciou a face do homem parado em meio ao cenário.

 _Harry Potter_ era seu nome. O nome que há tempos sumira sem deixar vestígios de que um dia existira: Harry Potter, o foragido. O paradeiro daquele peculiar par de olhos verdes era desconhecido desde que Minerva McGonnagal, professora de Hogwarts, fixara a vista em seu curto cabelo espetado rumando em direção às portas do castelo de Hogwarts, seis anos mais cedo.

Agora com vinte e três anos, Potter talvez não fosse mais reconhecido. Os cabelos antes curtos e com o aspecto bagunçado eram agora longos, desgrenhados em sua peculiar organização. Charmoso sob o sereno da noite, a luz refletia sobre o negro ali estampado. Selvagem, misterioso, perigoso. Sua aparência forte, robusta e bem treinada não mais condizia com o antigo garoto magricela de dezessete anos.

Apesar do físico mudado, o que realmente espantaria quem quer que o reconhecesse eram seus olhos: o par de orbes esmeralda não transmitia mais a alegria, a inocência e a bondade de tempos passados – cobertos pela escuridão, emitiam um poder jamais visto. Um poder tão grande que vez ou outra era possível ver o dourado reluzindo ali.

Toda a astúcia, a indiferença, a força e a determinação seriam encontradas em seus olhos com facilidade. E como se não bastasse toda essa mudança, ainda havia o sorriso jocoso que brincava em seus lábios por grande parte do tempo – sorriso este que era reproduzido agora, enquanto fitava o trabalho recém-feito no local.

Não precisou dizer nada: nem uma palavra de despedida, nem uma última maldição. Apenas andou apático, as passadas lentas no sangue ainda fresco, até um dos homens caídos sob um pedaço de rocha. Sorriu, abaixando-se nos calcanhares.

Com os joelhos dobrados e movimentos calculados, enfiou a mão entre ele e a ruína, alcançando seu bolso interno com pouco esforço. Dentro do pano, sentiu o punho fechado com força, como se estivesse protegendo algo. Uma proteção falha, riu-se ele – bastou um movimento para que tivesse a pedra em suas mãos.

Levantou-se. O sorriso jocoso fez-se mais uma vez presente, e então sumira. Para outrem, Harry Potter nunca pisara ali: era apenas uma lenda morta. Uma lenda morta há anos. Ele, entretanto, não precisava ter sua existência conhecida: era hora de agir nas sombras.


	2. Memórias Ditas

_Você deve pesar as vantagens e desvantagens_ _  
_ _antes de partir para o combate._

 _SUN TZU, A ARTE DA GUERRA_

 **1 MEMÓRIAS DITAS**

Masmorras de Hogwarts  
Algum lugar na Inglaterra  
26 de Dezembro de 2003, 03:45

O barulho dos saltos Manolo ecoava por todo o corredor da masmorra: confinado dentro das grandiosas paredes de pedras antigas, servia como plano de fundo para as risadas alegres que a mulher soltava. Sua felicidade era palpável, notória junto ao cenário monótono dali. Os cabelos castanhos amarrados num coque caído, o rosto avermelhado típico de quem bebera além do que podia.

Para trás ficara um ruivo; os olhos repletos de embriaguez e as sardas no rosto enfatizando suas feições risonhas. Ele gargalhava alto junto aos irmãos e amigos, rindo de quaisquer besteiras que fossem, como se a guerra não estivesse em seu ápice do lado de fora dali.

Na realidade, ninguém dentro das muralhas do castelo parecia lembrar-se da guerra. Ninguém, num raio de quilômetros, saberia dizer o que acontecera com a tão temida guerra, que assustava tantos há algum tempo. Aos olhos do povo, a guerra estava acabada. Nenhum ataque, nenhuma morte. Nenhuma notícia. Apenas… calmaria.

O mundo bruxo já não estava mais em épocas tão conturbadas: após o súbito sumiço de Harry Potter e a comoção geral, vieram os ataques. A morte era um inimigo constante, traiçoeira e impiedosa atrás daqueles desprovidos de sorte. Contudo, algum pouco tempo depois, tudo aquilo parou. A escuridão da noite já não era mais temida, unida à confiança e ao desconhecido.

A vida parecera apenas… acalmar. Súbito, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, tão famosa fortaleza impenetrável, não era mais o lugar mais seguro de todo o mundo: era tão inabalável quanto qualquer outra viela, rua ou casa. Não havia mais do que se proteger. O perigo sumira.

Ninguém poderia dizer com exatidão quando ou porque – em algum ponto da guerra, os ataques simplesmente pararam. É fato que tão logo as mortes cessaram, as ruas continuaram cinzentas, desertas, mortas. Todavia, passado algumas semanas, talvez meses, confinados em suas casas sem ouvir mais notícias repletas de terror e agouros de morte, a população bruxa deu início a um lento retorno às suas antigas vidas. E como uma antiga vidraça, a sombra que pairava sobre todo o mundo se esfacelou. Agora se via lojas funcionando: livrarias, sorveterias, lojas de animais. Havia verde nas árvores. O Sol mostrou um brilho débil por entre as nuvens. Num dado momento, as vítimas da guerra se cumprimentavam timidamente, simpáticas ao sofrimento alheio.

Cansados da luta, do medo e da guerra, os bruxos eventualmente sorriram. Sorriram porque já não havia mais o que temer, sorriram porque acreditavam nisso. Ignorando as suspeitas, aceitaram a paz de braços abertos, empurrando qualquer temor para o fundo da mente – e na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts não fora diferente.

Para os alunos maiores de idade remanescentes na escola durante o feriado e para os professores e convidados, uma festa de natal após a janta se realizava naquele exato momento. Nas masmorras do professor Snape, aproveitavam-se da felicidade, da paz e das inúmeras doses de uísque de fogo.

Nenhum deles estava atento – mal sabiam que tudo aquilo, toda aquela paz conquistada, seria destruída em questão de dias. Já não havia mais tanto tempo como antes. Ademais, com guerreiros tão destreinados pelo período de tranquilidade, precisariam de muita ajuda para vencer todos aqueles obstáculos. Seria quase… impossível.

 _Hermione._

A mulher sobressaltou-se. As risadas cessaram enquanto ela olhava em volta, confusa. Coçou o couro cabeludo e logo deixou que mais risadas escapassem de seus lábios avermelhados assim que percebeu o estado em que se encontrava. Já embriagada e quase desmaiando de sono, rumou ao seu dormitório com passadas lentas.

Demorou alguns instantes para que acertasse, de uma vez por todas, a chave na porta de seus aposentos. Com vinte e três anos, era a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e casada com Ronald Weasley, excelente auror. Ela própria exercera essa função, mas com a queda dos "anos sombrios", como apelidaram o período de guerra, Hogwarts voltara a funcionar e o diretor se vira diante de uma notável falta de educadores dispostos.

Ela mal pôde conter o sorriso gratificado quando recostou a cabeça no travesseiro de plumas, cobrindo-se com os lençóis macios enquanto chutava os sapatos para fora da cama. Não demorou muito para que pudesse dormir um sono, ao que pensava, sem sonhos.

 _Hermione._

As pálpebras abriram de súbito. Levantou-se, suada e ofegante, fitando o relógio na cômoda: quatro e meia da manhã. A cabeça ainda doía da bebedeira, a confusão fazendo-se presente. Olhou para o lado, vendo o marido esparramado na cama. Suspirou aliviada e recostou-se ali novamente – o chamado fora tão real. Parecia tanto… alguém. Não sabia quem, ou o quê; tudo o que sabia era que a voz, num sussurro aveludado, parecia-lhe familiar. Não, ela tinha certeza: conhecia aquela voz. Balançou-se, tentando se esquecer. Quando seus olhos fitaram a escuridão, entretanto, ouviu-a novamente.

 _Obedeça-me._

Sobressaltou-se com o coração pondo-se a galopar veloz em seu peito. Engoliu em seco, olhando em volta com receio – sua mão direita foi até a mesa de cabeceira, num ato quase que inconsciente. Estranhou o vazio, já sentindo falta de sua varinha. Logo foi obrigada a suspirar, frustrada com a lembrança de que não a deixava pronta para combate há anos.

O medo tornou-se frustração e decepção, assim que se lembrou de sua óbvia decadência como bruxa. Já não lia mais como antes: estudar não era tão necessário, e esquecia-se constantemente de coisas simples. Uma delas era deixar a varinha num lugar fácil, para o caso de algum ataque surpresa. Essa prática, todavia, pareceu desgastar-se conforme a calmaria avançava.

Descuidados, os bruxos pareciam perder cada vez mais a astúcia e o cuidado de sempre. Antes cautelosos, agora pareciam apenas uma multidão de soldados incompetentes. Mordeu os lábios, preocupada com a possibilidade de um ataque. Balançou sua cabeça, tentando esquecer-se dos pensamentos: _besteira. Não tem porquê. A guerra acabou, afinal._

Forçou-se a repousar novamente sobre o travesseiro de plumas, fitando o teto escuro do quarto. Queria esquecer, queria ignorar, mas a voz insistia em tomar-lhe os pensamentos. _Quem era o dono daquela voz?_ Pensou, virando-se para o ruivo esparramado ao seu lado. Como seria daqui para frente, ela não saberia dizer; ouviu-o roncar, murmurando algo que não conseguira entender de forma alguma. Suspirou cansada e fechou os olhos enquanto pensava numa explicação plausível para a situação de outrora.

Antes de adormecer, sua única certeza era a visita à biblioteca no dia seguinte – ouvir vozes nunca fora normal, mesmo no mundo dos bruxos.

Mansão de Potter  
Londres, Inglaterra  
31 de Dezembro de 2003, 9:58

Manhã. Encoberto sobre as sombras do cômodo, Harry Potter sentava-se em sua poltrona, fitando os poucos raios de sol que se atreviam a adentrar a sala. Sua mão de aparente rudeza acariciava o gato de pelos negros deitado em seu colo; o anel de ouro puro em seu anelar reluzia com a luz, a pedra vermelha no centro parecendo absorvê-la.

O sol iluminava metade seu torso desnudo, esculpido perfeitamente em meio a cicatrizes e marcas. Parecia, entretanto, evitar seu rosto, como se deixasse que as trevas se apoderassem daquela área. Em meio às sombras, apenas seus olhos eram visíveis – verdes, mais verdes que qualquer esmeralda, emoldurados por um dourado imperfeito. Fitou a janela mais uma vez e cessou o movimento de suas mãos.

O gato saltou de suas pernas e caiu no carpete com um baque surdo. Potter ergueu-se, expondo-se totalmente ao sol. Caminhou até a janela e ergueu a mão direita em frente ao rosto, esquadrinhando a joia em seus dedos. Sua expressão era dura, impiedosa sob os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre ela. Torceu os lábios, pronto para uma medida mais eficaz em seus planos: aquilo estava demorando mais que o esperado. Baixou a mão, crispando os olhos perdidos no cobertor de neve que sufocava seu belo jardim.

— Minha paciência está acabando, Hermione.

Jardins de Hogwarts  
Algum lugar na Inglaterra  
31 de Dezembro de 2003, 23:55

A balbúrdia nos jardins de Hogwarts era grande. Já no último dia do ano, estudantes e professores que não foram para suas casas durante as férias juntaram-se para uma pequena celebração ao ar livre. A felicidade em seus rostos era óbvia, aparecendo em meio a sorrisos e promessas para o ano seguinte. Uma alegria palpável, contagiante para quem quer que estivesse ali.

Exceto para uma professora. Hermione Granger não queria estar ali; enfurnada na biblioteca desde a festa de natal, buscava por uma resposta para suas perguntas. Seus sonhos eram agora constantemente habitados pela voz misteriosa, apesar de nunca lembrar-se de suas palavras exatas. Tinha apenas a sensação de que ela estivera ali, esfumaçada e incompreensível.

Sabia, contudo, que algo lhe era requisitado. Não sabia o quê e nem porquê, mas alguém pedia sua confiança. Pensara a respeito daquilo cada minuto de seus dias, mas nunca chegara numa conclusão propriamente dita. Como confiar em alguém que não conhece? Mordeu os lábios, indecisa, assistindo os poucos alunos rirem com os feitiços luminosos que riscavam o céu. Um pensamento inconveniente apoderou-se de sua mente: _por quanto tempo iria durar?_

— Feliz ano novo, esposa! — Disse seu Weasley, animado. Assustou-se, enquanto tentava fingir um sorriso. Agradecia mentalmente a falta de percepção de Rony: até mesmo um testrálio poderia dizer que nem tudo estava bem com ela.

— Feliz ano novo, querido. — Respondeu com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Wesley fitou-a com olhos confusos, piscando rápido.

— O que você tem? — Indagou confuso. O sorriso da professora murchou enquanto batia-se mentalmente pelo pensamento de antes. Era bom de mais para ser verdade.

— Só estou me perguntando… Quanto tempo tudo isso ainda vai durar. — Disse, fitando o nada. — Essa felicidade, eu digo.

— Entrou em menopausa precoce, Hermione? — Questionou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Do que está falando? — A garota riu, aproximando-se dele. Passou os braços por seus ombros, beijando-lhe os lábios com ternura.

— Não é nada, Ron.

— Isso quer dizer que podemos ter uma festa particular ainda hoje? — Ele sorriu malicioso, afastando o rosto.

Deixou que os cabelos ondulados caíssem sobre suas costas enquanto gargalhava, beijando-lhe com fervor. Talvez a voz misteriosa pudesse esperar até o dia seguinte. Foi com esse pensamento que deixou os jardins, subindo as escadas aos tropeços com seu marido: definitivamente, o estranho teria de esperar mais algumas horas antes de mais alguma pesquisa.

Hermione, entretanto, parecia estar errada. Aninhada nos braços de Rony, acordou assustada quando a ouviu sussurrar – parecia mais próxima que nunca. Abriu os olhos, prendendo a respiração num átimo. Logo havia se desgrudado do marido, tateando o chão em busca de suas roupas. Vestiu-as com pressa e saiu dali o mais rápido que podia.

Quando subiu as escadas, sem rumo, percebeu que não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer. Franziu as sobrancelhas, imaginando o porquê de subir até ali. Estava sendo… guiada? Olhou em volta, receosa, seguindo até a saída. Cessou os movimentos com uma guinada, imaginando o que estava a fazer: seguindo algum tipo de sexto sentido, ou talvez alguém que sequer conhecia. Ponderou a ideia de ser um adversário de guerra, atraindo-a para alguma armadilha.

Seus pelos se eriçaram, e sua mente pareceu ter um estalo de racionalidade. Quando deu um passo para trás, entretanto, a ideia de desistir saiu de sua mente. _Avise-o_ , disse a voz. _Avisar o quê? Para quem?_ Ela pensou. Engoliu em seco mais uma vez, mordendo os lábios de curiosidade e nervosismo. Lembrou-se dos tempos de estudante, quando saíam os três, Harry, Rony, e ela, para aventuras que insistentemente quebravam no mínimo doze regras da escola. Riu-se baixo, envolvida pelo desejo de aventurar-se novamente.

Sem saber o que fazer, mas sem a escolha de voltar e deitar-se, seguiu para fora do salão. Perambulou pelos corredores, como que esperando por um sinal, ou talvez um aviso. Andou sem rumo, parando assim que se encontrou em frente à gárgula que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore. Franziu as sobrancelhas, mais uma vez confusa. O que fazia ali?

 _Guerra_ , ouviu-o dizer. A princípio, não entendeu o que queria com aquilo, mas bastou que se lembrasse dos dias anteriores para que logo compreendesse. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e tratou de dizer a senha, correndo escada acima. Seu coração palpitou descompassado enquanto agia, pela primeira vez, por impulso. Não sabia por que fazia aquilo: parecia apenas querer um pouco de aventura, quiçá se aproximar de seu melhor amigo, que sumira sem deixar sequer uma vaga ideia de suas motivações. Talvez, ainda, tivesse tomado consciência de que a momentânea calmaria não seria eterna. A guerra, afinal, não estava acabada. Não em definitivo. Não sem um desfecho.

Relutou antes de bater na porta de madeira sólida. Suas palavras seguintes poderiam trazer todo o horror de volta: trazer a morte, a destruição e o medo. Pensou por alguns instantes, decidindo que tudo aquilo deveria ter um fim – não uma ilusão de paz, e sim o fim da guerra. O povo bruxo já havia adiado de mais.

— Professora Granger? — Perguntou Dumbledore erguendo os olhos do pergaminho que lia, fitando-a sob os óculos de meia lua. — A que lhe devo sua visita noturna?

Hermione inspirou fundo, pensando no que diria a seguir. Agora que estava ali, percebeu que não sabia ao certo o que fazer: o que, afinal, estava acontecendo? A quem pertencia aquela voz, o que queria? Entreabriu os lábios, embora não tenha emitido som algum. Fechou-os novamente, decidindo continuar – talvez o diretor pudesse ajudá-la.

— Eu acho… que precisamos conversar. — Fechou a porta atrás de si, uma súbita coragem fazendo-se presente. O velho franziu o cenho, fitando-a nos olhos. A mulher respirou fundo antes de prosseguir.

— A guerra… — Começou ela. — Não acho que esteja acabada.


	3. Ilusões não apagam verdades

_Mantenha-os sobre tensão e canse-os._

SUN TZU, A ARTE DA GUERRA

 **2 ILUSÕES NÃO APAGAM VERDADES**

Hermione precisou respirar fundo antes de prosseguir. O mundo pareceu pesar em seus ombros, lembrando-a da responsabilidade em suas mãos – se estivesse certa, estaria arrastando todo o passado de volta para o presente. Tentou pensar num modo de dizer o queria, amaldiçoando-se quando não pôde fazê-lo. Respirou fundo e decidiu-se por acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Era hora de aceitar os fatos.

— A guerra, Professora? — Indagou Dumbledore, sentando-se em sua mesa. — A que deve essa conclusão?

A morena andou e sentou-se também quando o diretor indicou a cadeira do lado oposto ao que ele estava. Sorriu, agradecendo-o mentalmente. Seus joelhos já davam sinais de fraqueza diante da pressão.

— Veja bem, Diretor… — Começou receosa. — Não houve indício algum de que tudo estava acabado.

O velho fitou-a novamente e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

— Os ataques pararam. Ao que se sabe, não houve uma única morte causada por Voldemort ou seus seguidores. — Ela tremeu com a menção do nome, balançando a cabeça para focar-se em seu ponto.

"Estamos subestimando seus poderes. Subestimando sua mente. Dumbledore, Você-Sabe-Quem está com a vantagem, não percebe?" Hermione agora falava alto, ansiosa. Seu tom tornava-se mais desesperado a cada palavra, como se estivesse convencendo a si mesma. Andara até ali sem saber ao certo como ou porquê, apenas com palavras vagas como "guerra" sendo sussurradas pelo vento – agora, entretanto, parecia ter voltado aos eixos de uma verdadeira auror.

O velho pensou por um momento, e levantou os olhos azuis e perspicazes para ela, como se já soubesse de tudo aquilo. Hermione piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse acordando: em que momento sucumbira às próprias fantasias? Como foi que não percebera o que estava fazendo?

— Sei de tudo isso, Hermione. Se quer minha sinceridade por um momento, nunca estive relaxado. Contudo, também nunca fui capaz de encontrar sequer um sinal de magia das trevas depois do último ataque, há anos atrás. — Desabafou. — Agora, se me permite uma pergunta curiosa: o que te traz essa preocupação, tanto tempo depois?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem mais argumentos. O que diria? _Bem, Diretor, as vozes me contaram._ Estava ponderando os prós e contras de virar-se e desistir quando uma solução plausível passou de supetão por sua mente.

— Eu… me lembrei de Harry. — Disse a Professora. O outro piscou, confuso. — Quando Harry sobreviveu ao ataque e enfraqueceu Você-Sabe-Quem, todos no mundo mágico festejaram: ele se foi, diziam todos. Só em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, quando Cedrico morreu, é que sua existência foi aceita por alguns. E apenas no nosso quinto ano, após uma aparição inegável no próprio Ministério da Magia é que o Ministro finalmente aceitou o fato! — A mulher levantara-se e agora andava de um lado para o outro enquanto falava. A cada minuto que passava, a cada minuto que pensava, a possibilidade tornava-se mais e mais possível.

— Está dizendo que Lord Voldemort enfraqueceu e deixou-nos por alguns anos? — Questionou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Tinha suas próprias ideias, é claro, mas seu discurso estava apenas começando a se tornar interessante. Hermione sempre fora uma bruxa excepcional.

— Não! — Negou com a voz esganiçada. — Estou dizendo que ele está mais forte. Não percebe? Nós é que estamos fracos! Há quanto tempo os Aurores não têm um trabalho grande? Um pequeno, que seja! Há quanto tempo não treinamos? Há quanto tempo… não lutamos? Estamos fracos, preguiçosos, destreinados. Duvido muito que saibamos o suficiente para lutarmos como antes. Não sei qual é seu plano, mas _Voldemort não está morto_. — Concluiu, batendo as palmas das mãos contra a mesa de mogno.

A professora espantou-se consigo mesma ao dizer o nome Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado com tanta ênfase. Após uma rápida análise de si mesma, percebeu também que mesmo que não conhecesse o dono da voz misteriosa, entregara sua confiança a ele. Estava certo: a guerra não acabara. Não ainda. Estavam apenas fingindo que não estava ali. Haviam enganado a si mesmos, repetindo a mentira tantas vezes, que pensaram ser uma verdade.

O diretor deu um sorriso triste: aquela era a mais pura verdade. De início, teimava em alertar os bruxos de que a guerra não havia terminado, de que Voldemort não fora eliminado. As trevas ainda estavam por perto. Apesar disso, bastaram alguns poucos anos para que suas suspeitas permanecessem apenas em seu escritório.

— Dumbledore. Não é possível que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha morrido, e essa possibilidade é ainda mais provável que a desistência.

O silêncio que pairou no cômodo em seguida foi inquieto. A atmosfera era pesada, e a ansiedade, evidente. Hermione podia sentir a tensão que os engolfava ali dentro enquanto o Diretor pensava, perdido em sua própria mente. O homem era um gênio, sabia disso, mas uma súbita vontade de acertar-lhe o rosto e obrigá-lo a dizer algo – mesmo que não fizesse sentido – apoderou-se dela.

— Palavras podem ser mais dolorosas que um ataque direto, Professora. — A mulher corou, vendo um sorriso fraco nos lábios do homem. Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Receio que tenha um ponto.

Ela assentiu e cruzou as mãos sobre as pernas, pensando no que aconteceria a seguir.

— Entretanto, — Disse ele, de súbito. — Não creio que o mundo mágico esteja disposto a aceitar tal notícia, assim como não estava logo quando tudo parou. — Ponderou, erguendo o olhar novamente. Hermione bufou, fitando-o com raiva.

— Uma ilusão não faz da verdade uma mentira, Diretor. — Sua voz era impaciente, e, já irritada, deixou o escritório de Dumbledore.

Mansão de Potter  
Londres, Inglaterra  
01 de Janeiro de 2004, 6:13

A risada repleta de diversão contrastou com o cenário monótono de sua mansão. Seus olhos brilharam divertidos para o gato em seu torso desnudo. Potter estava em seu quarto, escorado na parede em que a cama estava encostada. Arrumou-se sobre os lençóis, fitando a joia em seu dedo. Antes vermelha, agora possuía um aspecto negro em seu interior. Sorriu, desviando o olhar – e como se nada tivesse acontecido, a pedra voltou à antiga coloração.

— Você continua inteligente. — Murmurou divertido para o quarto vazio.

Harry deixou a cabeça pender para trás, encostando-se à parede. Os olhos díspares do animal fitaram os verdes do garoto, fazendo-o sorrir. Ele acariciou sua cabeça afinada, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Quando os abriu novamente, a quantidade de sentimentos aprisionada ali era evidente. Ele suspirou, inseguro pela primeira vez em anos. O tempo estava acabando. A guerra estava prestes a recomeçar, mais feroz do que nunca. A balança pendia para Voldemort, mas, talvez, tivesse uma chance. O homem levantou-se da cama, fitando o horizonte através da janela.

— Está na hora de voltar, Kaos.

Sala de aula, Hogwarts  
Algum lugar na Inglaterra  
07 de Janeiro de 2004, 16:22

Embora seus lábios deixassem que palavras automáticas sobre Gryndilows escapassem para o terceiro ano, a mente de Hermione vagava distante da matéria pela primeira vez em anos. Falara com o Diretor na semana anterior, fazendo o que a Voz pedira. Mordeu os lábios, ansiosa, imaginando se a ouviria novamente. Para ela, era um completo mistério o detentor de tal voz – e, também, seu poder. Às vezes se questionava se era seguro: tivera experiências suficientes como aluna para saber que "imprudente" não era um adjetivo suficiente para suas ações. Apesar disso, o tom por vezes aveludado, reconfortante e ligeiramente familiar a obrigava a pelo menos considerar o que dizia.

Em suas pesquisas alguns dias antes, buscara os mais diversos modos de contatar-se com outra pessoa sem que ambas possuíssem um elemento em comum, como o Espelho de duas faces. Ela, como imaginara logo no começo, e fora forçada a desistir quando as hipóteses atingiram um nível altíssimo de estranheza.

Em sua maioria, o bruxo precisaria ser demasiado poderoso, e, ainda assim, não poderia fazê-lo à distância. Em outros casos, era necessário haver um objeto próximo a quem estivesse sendo comunicado: descartara a possibilidade logo no início, vendo que não havia nada de diferente em muitos anos. Isso, é claro, além de ligações fortíssimas entre os bruxos em questão – porém, não lhe parecia lógico que tivesse uma ligação como a de Harry e o Lorde das Trevas com alguém.

Suspirou cansada, encerrando a aula logo em seguida. Como estava sendo comunicada, afinal? Estava certa de que não conhecia o estranho dono da voz, e ainda mais certa de que não havia objeto algum que estivesse em posse de ambos. Poderia ele estar em Hogwarts? Fitou a porta da sala, observando os alunos do sétimo ano entrarem.

Um sorriso repleto de saudade pôde ser visto em seus lábios. Era tudo tão mais fácil na época da escola. Era tudo tão mais fácil quando estavam juntos. Deixou que mais um suspiro escapasse por seus lábios, desviando o olhar para a janela. Imaginou, novamente, onde estava Harry. Sentiu-se culpada por tudo o que fizera desde seu desaparecimento: culpara-o pelos ataques, culpara-o pelo terror, culpara-o pelas mortes. Logo que desapareceu, tentara explicar, inventar planos e supor acontecimentos que o levassem a uma decisão como aquela. Todavia, tanto era o terror espalhado que suas esperanças não tardaram a padecer. E então, quando tudo acabou, simplesmente sorriu.

O amigo nunca mais fora mencionado. A culpa invadiu-a. Quem protegeria o mundo mágico agora? Quem estaria ali quando precisasse? Quem seria seu irmão? Respirou fundo, levantando-se para começar mais uma aula. Os alunos notaram o brilho preocupado nos olhos da professora, bem como o modo automático e plenamente didático que dava a aula, mas nenhum deles atreveu-se a perguntar.

Não havia com o que se preocupar, afinal. Ela logo estaria melhor.

Arredores de Hogsmead  
Algum lugar na Inglaterra  
08 de Janeiro de 2004, 22:45

Uma figura alta, imponente e misteriosa fez-se presente há alguns quilômetros de Hogsmead, o povoado bruxo próximo à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Uma proteção negra de couro de dragão acoplada ao seu traje um tanto quanto excêntrico de mesmo tecido cobria a metade de baixo do seu rosto, até o nariz. O homem andou, apenas os brilhantes olhos verdes visíveis na escuridão.

Com as feições apáticas, caminhou em passos lentos até a vila, sem nunca olhar para trás. Seu gato o seguia de perto, fitando seus cabelos recém-cortados com confusão. Potter cortara seus cabelos longos antes de aparatar, deixando que voltasse a ser tão desordenado e bagunçado quanto antes. Mesmo assim, sua aparência ainda aparentaria desconhecimento àqueles que eram mais próximos em tempos passados.

Levando o fato em consideração, não se dera o trabalho de utilizar _glamour_ algum para ocultar-se – em breve revelaria sua identidade. Não se preocupou muito com isso durante o percurso demasiadamente curto até o Três Vassouras, onde pretendia hospedar-se apenas por alguns dias; estava ocupado relembrando, com dor, suas antigas memórias dali. Suas visitas, as fugas para o povoado e até mesmo as estúpidas situações que passara com Rony e Hermione.

Sorriu ao pensar em ambos. Era inegável a saudade que sentia, e também o desapontamento por ter perdido os últimos acontecimentos. Sabia que estavam casados, bem como o fato de que nutriam uma óbvia decepção por seu repentino sumiço. O sorriso em seu rosto passou de alegre para triste. Suspirou.

Fora preciso, pensou desanimado enquanto adentrava o bar.

Uma de suas lembranças dizia que Rosmerta mantinha o local aberto até altas horas, quando finalmente cansava-se o suficiente para expulsar os clientes restantes. Na algazarra regada a bebidas com alto teor alcóolico, nenhum dos clientes importou-se com o estranho homem adentrando o bar com passos silenciosos de mais para alguém normal. Mal imaginavam que aquele era Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.

Apenas a proprietária ergueu o olhar para ver quem entrava. Franziu o cenho para o rapaz, estranhando-o. Lembrava-se de cada rosto e cada nome que pisara em seu bar alguma vez entre a vida e a morte, e tinha certeza que nunca o vira por ali. Olhou em seus olhos, tentando reconhecê-lo. Todavia, tudo o que conseguiu foi um arrepio na espinha quando o encarou por um mísero segundo: tratou de desviar o rosto, procurando evitá-lo. Ofegou consternada, sentindo que ele andava até ela. Engoliu em seco, receosa de mais para fitá-lo mais uma vez.

— Olá. — Ele disse. Outro arrepio insistiu em subir pela espinha da mulher, que fez apenas gaguejar. A voz do homem era forte, gélida e cortante.

— O-o-lá. — Disse com dificuldade. Forçou-se a continuar, mesmo com a estranha magia pesando em seus ombros. — O que… o que deseja?

Harry sorriu por debaixo das vestes. Sabia que sua magia provavelmente causaria alguma reação na bruxa, que agora mostrava o óbvio. _Ele é poderoso_ , seus olhos diziam. Tentou controlar o poder que exalava, fitando-a com um olhar dócil.

— Um quarto, por favor.

A doçura em seu olhar pareceu ser esquecida pela proprietária assim que a frase foi ouvida. Um quarto? A ideia de tê-lo abrigado em seu bar não era das mais convidativas. Algo dizia para confiar no estranho, mas, ainda assim, seu poder era demasiado grande para que tivesse sua confiança tão facilmente – bastou que se aproximasse para sentir o peso sobre seus ombros e a pressão em sua cabeça que embaçara sua visão por alguns instantes. Abriu e fechou os lábios, sem emitir som algum. Como poderia recusar um cliente que não fizera nada de mais? Como poderia dizer não a alguém como _ele_?

— Os Quartos estão ocupados. — Disse ela, a voz baixa e receosa.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, fitando uma mesa de homens bêbados. Decidiu que usar um pouco de seus poderes não faria mal – era por uma boa causa, afinal. Desceu o olhar para o rosto de Rosmerta, deixando que seus olhos verdes fossem tomados pelo dourado.

— É só por algum tempo. Não muito. — Comentou como se falasse do tempo. — Eu gostaria de um quarto.

O "claro" que seguiu seu pedido quase que de imediato foi excessivamente gentil – seus olhos pareceram vidrados, sem foco nem brilho. Talvez Harry tivesse se surpreendido, se não soubesse que aquilo era sua própria influência.

Quando Rosmerta voltou com as chaves de aparência antiga nas mãos, dizendo-lhe onde era o cômodo ("terceira porta depois da escada, para a direita"), tratou de sumir dali o mais rápido possível. Talvez não fosse bom ficar na presença de tantas pessoas – principalmente com todo aquele poder. Teria que aprender a ocultá-lo logo, se não quisesse chamar mais atenção para si.

Seu bocejo foi audível quando adentrou o quarto. Estava cansado, afinal; os últimos dias haviam sido o inferno encarnado, mas Hermione finalmente conseguira. Precisava ser cuidadoso ao comunicar-se com ela, se não quisesse ser descoberto. A garota era inteligente, mas duvidava muito que se lembrasse de um presente entregue há quase sete anos.

Sorriu mais uma vez ao lembrar-se de que tudo seria mais fácil a partir dali: tinha sua confiança agora. Desabotoou a capa negra que o cobria e atirou-a no chão, finalmente livrando-se da proteção que deixava apenas seus olhos à vista.

Deixou-se cair de costas na cama, como se permitisse a si mesmo algum descanso, mas logo se levantou para trancar a porta com mágica e lançar um feitiço silenciador na mesma. Voltou a deitar, chutando os coturnos dos pés sem muito esforço.

— Como eu amo a magia… — Murmurou num bocejo, abraçando o travesseiro e deixando-se embalar pela escuridão.

Harry merecia um descanso. Afinal, teria muito que fazer quando acordasse: Hogwarts ainda o aguardava.


	4. O passado é a base do futuro

_Se queres prever o futuro, estuda o passado._

CONFÚCIO

 **3 O PASSADO É A BASE DO FUTURO**

Quando terminou de arrumar a proteção em seu rosto, Harry já tinha consciência de que aquele seria um longo dia. Franziu o cenho e fitou sua imagem imponente no espelho do quarto de aspecto acabado, concentrando-se em seus olhos. Respirou fundo enquanto tentava reduzir sua aura de poder, aprisionando a magia em seu corpo – os bruxos, mesmo que destreinados, poderiam saber de longe que ele não era alguém normal.

Era difícil. Seus anos de treinamento serviram para aumentar seus poderes, não para ocultá-los – subjugara tal técnica e agora se arrependia amargamente. Amaldiçoou-se por isso, apoiando as mãos na cômoda.

— Não posso desistir. — Falou determinado para seu reflexo.

— É assim que se fala! — Retrucou o espelho.

O homem sorriu, respirando fundo e concentrando-se novamente. Fez um esforço hercúleo para, primeiro, encontrar sua aura. Fechou os olhos, tentando trazê-la para dentro do corpo. Seu poder era imenso, sabia disso; uma névoa que apesar de incolor, era densa o suficiente para que se tornasse perceptível à visão. Era como tentar segurar fumaça e dar forma a ela – pensou ser impossível até que quase meia hora depois conseguiu diminuí-la um pouco.

Apesar de ter entendido como funcionava, a cada instante parecia ficar mais difícil, como se estivesse tentando contrair algo muito grande num recipiente muito pequeno. Demorou, mas finalmente conseguiu. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, espantou-se com sua coloração: estavam dourados. Não eram apenas alguns feixes, mas um dourado firme e espesso. O amarelo cobrira todo o verde que havia ali, mas não estava parado; prestando bastante atenção, podia-se ver um espectro rondando sua íris, como se pedisse por liberdade. Aquele era seu poder.

Ao menos o treinamento dera algum resultado, pensou ele. Esfregou as mãos encobertas por luvas de couro de dragão em seu rosto, retirando o suor dali. Um suspiro de alívio foi impossível de conter quando finalmente deixou o quarto. Sua noite de sono fora a melhor que tivera em anos – os treinamentos não deixavam muito tempo disponível para descanso.

Desceu as escadas aos saltos, animado de mais para sua aparência misteriosa. Rosmerta ergueu o olhar num gesto automático, estranhando a normalidade do ambiente. Nenhuma alteração de magia na atmosfera, nenhuma força pressionando-a, nenhuma tontura. O que acontecera na noite anterior? _Talvez tenha imaginado coisas_ , pensou consigo mesma.

— Gostaria de uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor. — Pediu. A mulher trouxe a bebida sem demora, fitando-o desconfiada. Não pôde deixar que a curiosidade de saber como era seu rosto não viesse com força quando uma das mãos do rapaz alcançaram o botão prata da proteção em seu rosto. Por alguns segundos imaginou um rosto coberto por marcas e cicatrizes. E não estava de toda errada.

— Faz tempo que não tomo uma dessas. — Comentou, retirando-a. Rosmerta fitou seu rosto, transtornada, e corou quando percebeu seu olhar sobre ela, que tinha os lábios ligeiramente abertos. O rapaz tinha uma cicatriz que cortava todo o lado direito do rosto. — Talvez soe estranho, mas não sou suspeito.

— Desculpe. — Fez ela. — Tivemos um encontro… fora do comum ontem à noite.

— Fora do comum como? — Indagou como quem não quer nada, mexendo o líquido em sua caneca.

— Eu… eu podia jurar que… — Começou, sem saber o que falar. — Não sei. — Disse num suspiro. — Deve ser o sono. — Terminou, massageando as têmporas.

— Deve ser o sono. — Concordou, escondendo o sorriso brincalhão com mais um gole da bebida.

— Você é novo aqui? — Perguntou ela, sem se conter. Harry pôde ler claramente sua curiosidade, sorrindo divertido.

— Blake. — Respondeu depois de mais um gole. — Blake Walsh. — Mentiu com a expressão tranquila, vendo a dona do bar franzir o cenho novamente. — Nascido trouxa.

— Sim, me desculpe novamente. Ainda me é estranho desconhecer um sobrenome nos dias de hoje. — Comentou avoada. O rapaz não deixou passar, e uma contração em suas pálpebras foi o único sinal de um plano improvisado.

— Ando meio deslocado, estive com a parte trouxa da família… — Riu-se, embora estivesse atento. — O que se passa no mundo bruxo?

Rosmerta fitou-o com o olhar doce, decidindo que o rapaz não faria mal algum. Preferiu manter as ideias de que aquele era um bruxo potencialmente perigoso e de olhos verdes como fruto de sua imaginação enquanto desatava a contar um relato de como o mundo andava sem notícias importantes, embora houvesse rumores de algumas forças mágicas em áreas trouxas ("provavelmente bruxos jovens querendo diversão", afirmava ela).

Quando saiu do Três Vassouras duas horas depois, sua alegria havia se tornado preocupação. Segundo os relatos de Rosmerta, era provável que Voldemort estivesse tramando algo mais breve do que esperava – forças mágicas em áreas trouxas nunca foram bom sinal. Harry sabia que ele não era o único a ser treinado: o círculo interno de comensais estava, provavelmente, muito mais forte que alguns anos atrás. Virou os olhos para o horizonte, na direção do castelo de Hogwarts. Não queria voltar. Apesar de sentir falta de seu ambiente aconchegante, não poderia esquecer-se do tanto que fora manipulado ali dentro. Ademais… teria de lidar com coisas com que não se sentia a vontade ainda. Rony. Hermione. Gina…

Suspirou, contrariado. Estivera tentando ao máximo adiar o início dos planos, mas tudo apontava para a necessidade de ser rápido. Um passo em falso e seria tarde demais para que pudesse cumprir com o planejado. Andou em passos lentos até a Casa dos Gritos e sentou-se numa pedra próxima às árvores, fixando o olhar em seu anel. O dourado de seus olhos tornou-se escuro, quase negro.

 _Hermione_ , ele chamou.

Sala de aula, Hogwarts  
Algum lugar na Inglaterra  
09 de Janeiro de 2004, 11:33

 _Hermione_ ¸ ela ouviu. Sobressaltou-se, derrubando o grosso livro que segurava em suas mãos. Ao erguer os olhos, viu seus alunos fitando-a com curiosidade: "não foi nada", garantiu ela com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

 _Prepare-se. A guerra voltará._

— Aula encerrada! — Exclamou de repente. — Não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que vou passar na enfermaria…

Hermione sentou-se em sua mesa, agradecendo e desvencilhando-se dos alunos que lhe desejavam melhoras e ofereciam ajuda. Fechou a porta com um aceno de varinha e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, respirando fundo. A voz… mais uma vez, a voz – rouca, porém firme, estava mais uma vez comunicando-a, e agora com palavras certas sobre a guerra. Se ao menos pudesse responder…

— Por quê? Como? — Questionou num sussurro, envergonhada daquela ridícula tentativa de resposta. Seu rosto ainda estava nas mãos, baixo.

 _Voldemort está vivo… poderoso. Há uma trama_ , respondeu a voz. Um arrepiou percorreu sua espinha ao ouvir o nome _dele_ depois de tanto tempo. Quem seria aquele, que tinha coragem para tratar dessa forma um assunto há tanto esquecido? Sua mente trabalhava veloz, e logo seus olhos se arregalaram por outra razão: será que ele a ouvira? Fechou os olhos, esperançosa para obter respostas, e baixou novamente a cabeça, concentrando-se ao máximo.

— Quem é você? — Sua voz continuava baixa, mas agora estava certa, determinada.

 _Seu aliado._ O coração da professora deu um salto – ele a ouvia! Porém, tão logo a euforia veio, também desapareceu. Como podia ouvi-la? Olhou em volta, os olhos semicerrados buscando pela origem da voz infantilmente. Por um momento, lembrou-se do seu segundo ano e de Harry, que ouvia os sussurros do basilisco sem saber sua origem. Então era assim que se sentia.

 _Confie em mim_ , continuou a voz. Hermione deu uma risada amarga: como se pudesse confiar em alguém rápido assim. _Sou só o que você tem. Ninguém acreditará em você_ , afirmou ele, desdenhoso e com razão: o mundo não estava pronto para receber uma notícia como essa, principalmente quando nada parecia errado.

A mulher cruzou as mãos em cima de seu livro, pensativa. Imaginou se aquela voz poderia apoderar-se dela, tal como o diário de Riddle fizera com Gina no episódio do basilisco. Imaginou, ainda, se a voz poderia chegar até ela se continuasse a responder, a acreditar; se estaria arriscando sua família e amigos ao confiar numa simples _voz_ e nada mais.

Parecia absurdo confiar – as coisas estavam bem, não? O Sol continuava no céu, os bruxos continuavam sorrindo, as lojas continuavam funcionando. Como poderia Voldemort estar de volta? _Por que_ ele voltaria? Lembrou-se de quando acordara com a voz, a varinha distante de sua mão. E então se preocupou.

Se Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estivesse de volta, sua família e amigos _também_ estariam em perigo – num perigo muito maior do que a Voz podia apresentar. Não, mais que isso: todo o mundo bruxo, até mesmo o trouxa, estaria ameaçado. Estariam, mais uma vez, em guerra. As trevas voltariam mais fortes que nunca, e a destruição dessa vez seria certa.

 _Confie_ , pediu a voz. Respirou fundo, incerta. Eram tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas; nada estava certo. O que faria?Mordeu os lábios e decidiu seguir com o que fazia, ao menos por enquanto.

— O que… o que devo fazer? — Indagou. Sua voz determinada era agora lânguida e vacilante. — O que é essa trama?

 _Alerte Dumbledore._ Hermione pulou novamente na cadeira, tendo os pensamentos interrompidos. "Assim seja", ela pensou. Se ele fosse, de fato, inimigo, não estaria alertando-os para um ataque iminente - seria estúpido. _Diga a ele que em breve entrarei em contato. Há algo que precisa ser feito._ Ela sorriu ao ouvir a sineta tocar e alguns dos alunos de sua próxima turma entrarem na sala, retirando os livros das bolsas. Mais tarde, teria uma conversa com o diretor.

— Guardem os livros, meninos! — Exclamou entusiasmada, levantando-se quando todas as mesas se ocuparam. A adrenalina e a pitada de medo muito conhecidas em suas épocas de estudante correram por suas veias. — Hoje teremos uma aula diferente. — Terminou, retirando a varinha.

— Entre, Professora Granger. — Convidou Dumbledore ao ouvir uma batida na porta. A mulher entrou com o cenho franzido.

— Como sabia que era eu?

— Bem… Presumi que a senhora fosse fazer visitas constantes ao meu escritório. — Explicou, piscando um dos olhos. Ela corou. — Sente-se, professora! Estava justamente comentando com professor Snape sobre nossa… conversa.

Hermione sentou rapidamente, cruzando as pernas. Olhou de soslaio para o professor de poções ao seu lado, ligeiramente desconfiada – Snape provara sua lealdade, é claro, mas sua personalidade áspera continuava a mesma. Ergueu a coluna e pigarreou.

— Bem, Diretor, estive pensando sobre o assunto e acredito que seria de bom tom tomar uma atitude. — Falou, certa do que fazia. O diretor fitou-a por baixo dos óculos de meia lua. — E também… Não posso de explicar como sei disso, mas tenho razões para acreditar que em breve teremos um companheiro importante nessa nossa luta.

Dumbledore e Snape se entreolharam, preocupados.

 _Muito bem, Hermione._

Mansão Malfoy  
Whiltshire, Inglaterra  
10 de Janeiro de 2004, 22:50

— _Crucio!_ — Gritou a criatura esguia de olhos vermelhos, o ódio transbordando em sua voz.

Uma figura encapuzada caiu no chão, debatendo-se furiosamente. Seus gritos de dor tomaram todo o salão, desesperados – aquela maldição fora particularmente dolorosa. Suas costas se erguiam do chão, o corpo todo queimando como se estivesse em brasa, sentia facas perfurando e costurando sua pele. O Lorde das Trevas estava com raiva, muita raiva.

Os outros servos se encolheram nas sombras, como se buscassem proteção; nenhum deles estava disposto a receber tal castigo, tamanha era a fúria de seu mestre. Súbito, os gritos cessaram e deram lugar a um choro baixo, repleto de agonia. O corpo se arrastou como podia até as sombras que se formavam próximas às paredes negras da mansão. Ninguém o ajudou.

— _Imbecis!_ — Gritou o mestre, furioso. — Quatro trouxas mortos, _quatro só hoje!_ Eu já disse, _não devemos chamar atenção!_

Nenhuma das figuras encapuzadas se pronunciou.

— Idiotas! — Vociferou novamente. — Fiquem quietos! Os sangues-ruim, os traidores de sangue acham que sumi, que desapareci. — Riu ele, um ar maníaco exalando de cada sílaba pronunciada. — Lembrem-se do plano! É muito maior que a sede de sangue.

"Logo… logo poderão matar. Logo derramarão todo o sangue-ruim que existe, logo poderão mostrar suas marcas, orgulhosos por serem aceitos pelo Lord das Trevas! Logo… logo estarei no comando". Terminou num sussurro baixo, perigoso. Acariciou a cabeça da gigantesca cobra que agora se enrolava por seu dorso e fitou um ponto nas sombras.

O corpo do homem torturado voou e parou aos seus pés, fazendo com que a máscara prateada caísse e revelasse os olhos arregalados em pânico. Os cantos da boca sem lábios da criatura se ergueram de maneira sádica.

— _Jantar, Nagini._ — Ordenou em língua de cobra. O animal sibilou, as presas venenosas apagando o brilho de terror no rosto do homem.

O Lord das Trevas sorriu, satisfeito. _Logo._


	5. O bom filho à casa torna

_Eu sou bom? Eu sou mau? Parei de me perguntar isso, pois eu não tenho as respostas para essas perguntas. Mas alguém as tem?_

THE JOKER

 **4 O BOM FILHO À CASA TORNA**

Harry encarou os grandes portões de ferro do castelo por alguns minutos antes de entrar. As memórias pareciam querer atingi-lo como facadas a cada instante que passava ali. O rapaz respirou fundo, preparando-se, e entrou; riu-se da falta de proteção do local e avançou para as portas do castelo. O sol já havia se posto, e o céu escuro indicava que não teria maiores surpresas com alunos nos corredores.

 _"Hermione"_ , chamou ele. A mulher se sobressaltou em sua sala, distante dali. _"Vá até Dumbledore. Agora"_. Ele continuou andando em seus passos firmes em direção à sala do diretor, sem se importar em ouvir a resposta da mulher: sabia que estaria lá em alguns instantes.

Ao chegar na gárgula que protege a sala, também não se deu importância em aguardar pela senha. Olhou-a nos olhos e ordenou que abrisse.

— Abra. — Disse Harry.

Era como se o poder emanasse de sua voz. A gárgula se moveu para o lado incapaz de responder, como se tivesse sido empurrada por magia. Harry subiu as escadas e entrou sem bater. Seus olhos dourados chocaram-se com os azuis do diretor. Ele sorriu divertido.

— Boa noite, Diretor. — Cumprimentou ele, puxando uma cadeira para trás e se sentando como se tivesse sido convidado, retirando a proteção do rosto. — Tenho muito a falar com o senhor.

— E você me daria o prazer de me dizer quem é? — Perguntou Dumbledore com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em tom de curiosidade. Harry sorriu novamente.

— Sim, é claro. Mas apenas quando minha convidada chegar aqui.

O diretor franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia uma batida nervosa da porta. Pediu que entrasse, revelando uma Hermione insegura do outro lado. O olhar dela se chocou primeiro com o de Harry e depois com o de Dumbledore, agora com ar de dúvida e ansiedade.

— Eu… — Começou ela.

— Sente-se, Hermione. — Pediu Harry. Ela o encarou inquieta enquanto se sentava lentamente na cadeira ao lado. — Temos um assunto importante a discutir.

— Professora… Este é o companheiro de quem falava? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

Hermione o encarou. De algum modo estranho, seus traços eram familiares; mas estava certa de nunca ter visto olhos tão assustadoramente dourados como aqueles antes. Perguntou-se se era aquele o dono da voz que a tinha guiado nos últimos dias. Ela respirou fundo antes de responder ao diretor.

— Para ser sincera, diretor… — Começou ela, olhando relutante para o rosto marcado do rapaz. — Eu não o reconheço de lugar algum.

Harry riu da resposta da amiga e cruzou as pernas, olhando na direção de Fawkes. Suspirou cansado e disse em tom sério:

— O assunto é Voldemort.

Dumbledore e Hermione se entreolharam preocupados, indagando quem era aquele rapaz. Poderiam confiar nele? De que lado estava? Hermione fitou o garoto durante o minuto de silêncio que se fez na sala.

— É você quem anda falando comigo? — Perguntou assertiva. Harry sorriu para ela, enquanto Dumbledore olhava para os dois com ar de dúvida.

— Sim, Hermione. Sou eu. Mas não se preocupe: quero, tanto quanto você, acabar com essa guerra da maneira correta. — Respondeu ele. — A questão é que durante esses anos todos, arrumamos um problema sério. Voldemort encontrou um aliado poderoso o suficiente para controlar o que ele bem entender.

— Não se tem notícias das ações de Voldemort há… — Começou o Diretor em ar de suspeita.

— 5 anos? — Terminou Harry com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Desde que ele sumiu das ruas e aparentemente parou de agir? Não, diretor, me desculpe, mas Voldemort nunca parou de agir.

— E como você pode ter anta certeza? — Indagou Hermione, aflita. Também acreditava que a guerra ainda não estava terminada, mas como poderia saber tanto sobre os planos do inimigo?

— Porque eu estive lá. Todo o tempo.

Hermione se levantou, puxando sua varinha e apontando para ele. _Esteve lá?_ ela pensou. Semicerrou os olhos, apertando a varinha com força. Ele não parecia nem um pouco confiável: seria um comensal?

Harry, por outro lado, continuava mais calmo do que nunca. Olhou para a varinha da amiga apontada para ele e sorriu. Voltou os olhos para ela novamente e levou a mão até sua própria testa, erguendo os cabelos caídos ali – a cicatriz em forma de raio, fina e cor de sangue estava ali. A varinha caiu no chão. Dumbledore se levantou, assustado.

A mulher deu alguns passos para trás, negando com a cabeça. A boca estava entreaberta e suas mãos tremiam: encarava o rapaz com um misto de sentimentos que não podia entender, buscando alguma similaridade do que via com o amigo que conhecia. Aquele era Harry? Harry Potter? O Harry _deles?_ Não podia ser.

— Como… — Balbuciou Dumbledore, espantado. Até mesmo ele havia sido pego de surpresa. Harry suspirou e sorriu triste em seguida.

— Em primeiro lugar, acho que devo desculpas a você, Hermione. — Começou, fitando-a. — Sei que sumi de repente e sei que vocês devem ter me culpado. Entendo vocês. Mas acredite – foi necessário. Deve ter notado algumas… mudanças no meu corpo e em quem sou — Disse, triste. A mulher ainda não fora capaz de se mover.

"Eu estive lá, Hermione. Estive dentro de Voldemort – em sua cabeça, em suas ideias. Eu o estudei. Mas, para isso, precisei treinar; e foi para isso que me afastei. Descobri poderes que jamais imaginaria, e fiquei mais forte que nunca – estudei a luz e as trevas, de um jeito que ninguém havia estudado. O problema, Hermione, é que Voldemort _também descobriu algo"_

A mulher e o diretor voltaram a se sentar nos seus lugares, ainda espantados. Houve mais um minuto de silêncio. Hermione esticou a mão para o rosto de Harry, levantando seus cabelos mais uma vez. A raiva que achou que poderia sentir do amigo nunca veio. Enxergou solidão e dor em seus olhos. Enxergou medo, morte e perigo em sua cicatriz que parecia se estender para o restante do corpo. Os olhos dela lacrimejaram, e agarrou o amigo pelo pescoço, chorando em seu ombro.

Quando o ouviu falando, pôde ouvir a dor em cada palavra que pronunciava. Tinha tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas – mas de algo tinha certeza: ele não sumira apenas _porque quis_. Harry nunca tivera a intenção de machucar alguém, ou de protege-los do perigo. Não sabia o quê: mas ele fora fazer algo muito maior do que podiam imaginar. Ela respirou fundo antes de soltar o amigo. Limpou as lágrimas de saudades, preocupação e medo dos olhos e fitou seus olhos agora dourados.

— Seus olhos… não são mais verdes. — Comentou ela. Harry deu um meio sorriso, um pouco assustado com a reação da amiga. Tivera vontade de chorar junto dela.

— Isso é parte da razão de eu ter sumido. — Explicou. Os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco e os ouvidos estavam mais atentos que nunca. A curiosidade tomou conta do brilho em seus olhos. Harry virou-se para Dumbledore com uma sobrancelha arqueada – ele estava com medo.

"Você nunca quis que eu pudesse usar meu poder, não é mesmo, Dumbledore?" Perguntou Harry. O diretor encostou-se na cadeira, ainda com medo e Hermione franziu o cenho, perguntando o que queria dizer com aquilo. "Meu poder sempre foi muito maior do que você podia imaginar, e sabia que não poderia me controlar. É por isso que me manteve debaixo da sua asa por tanto tempo – para que eu nunca estivesse 100% em meu controle." Dumbledore pigarreou.

— O que você tem que entender Harry… É que esse poder é perigoso. — Disse Dumbledore. Harry riu.

— Não, Dumbledore, não foi por isso que você tentou me segurar. É porque você precisava me controlar, e apenas por isso. — Harry respondeu e voltou-se para Hermione novamente. — Eu saí para aprender a controlar meu poder, Hermione. Cresci de uma forma que você não imagina – e é por isso que meus olhos estão dourados assim: quando eu o controlo, e deixo dentro do meu corpo, meus olhos ficam assim. Mas eles continuam verdes embaixo disso tudo. — Terminou rindo.

Hermione alternava o olhar entre Dumbledore e Harry, desconfiada. Tinha tantas perguntas que não sabia qual fazer primeira – queria saber do amigo, de como estava se comunicando com ela, de Voldemort, de seus poderes. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

— Que poderes são esses, Harry? O que quer dizer? — Começou perguntando, o cenho ainda franzido. O amigo abriu a boca para responder, mas Dumbledore começou antes.

— A mãe dele, Hermione. São os poderes da mãe. — Os dois amigos olharam para Dumbledore. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha: ele iria falar do assunto, depois de todo aquele tempo? — A mãe de Harry, Hermione, tinha algo de especial dentro dela: uma herança.

— Uma herança, professor? — Indagou Hermione. — De poder? Como assim?

— Uma herança de luz. De bondade, de amor. É por isso que Harry sobreviveu quando criança, quando sua mãe se sacrificou por ele: ela transferiu parte de seus poderes para ele. Lílian era a Herdeira da Luz.

Hermione se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro. _Herdeira da Luz?_ Lembrava-se de ter lido algo sobre isso na aula de Runas Antigas e também em História da Magia. Então aquilo tudo era de verdade? Ela olhou para Harry novamente.

— Então foram esses poderes que você conseguiu liberar? — Indagou ela. Já havia lido sobre aquilo antes, e de fato se tratava de um poder incrível. Era como um elo entre o celestial e a mundo dos vivos. Fitou os olhos de Harry novamente. — Eu não quero ofender, Harry, mas você parece ter uma aura tão… _sombria_ para um poder tão… _puro._

Dumbledore se levantou também, indo até o garoto. Ficou de frente para ele, fitando seus olhos agora dourados.

— Essa, Harry, era uma das razões pelas quais eu temia esse poder. — Explicou o diretor. — Você não é _apenas_ Herdeiro da Luz.

— Voldemort deixou uma parte dele em mim, quando tentou me matar. — Continuou ele. O diretor assentiu e Hermione cruzou os braços, pensativa. Dessa parte, ela sabia.

— Mas como… — Começou ela. — Como alguém pode ter luz e trevas dentro de si?

— É por isso, professora, que eu temia que ninguém, nem mesmo o próprio Harry, pudesse controlar esse poder. — Afirmou o diretor. Harry rolou os olhos para ele, indignado.

— Não me subestime, _professor_. — Sibilou, com feixes negros dançando no dourado de seus olhos. Hermione piscou assustada com a violência nas palavras de Harry. Aquilo não parecia ter tomado um rumo muito bom – era melhor desviar o assunto. Mas com toda a certeza, esse tal poder seria muito bem estudado por ela assim que saísse dali.

— E o que é que Voldemort tem a ver com tudo isso? — Perguntou ela, atraindo a atenção do amigo. Ele se sentou novamente.

— Há um plano, Hermione. E é por isso que estou aqui. — Harry respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Ele… Ele pretende… _consagrar_ o elo que tem com as trevas: quer fazer um acordo com o submundo.

Dumbledore sentou devagar, e Hermione voltou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala? _Acordo?_ Ela engoliu seco. Lembrou de seus estudos em runas antigas, de símbolos das trevas, rituais macabros para invocação de demônios e acordos com aqueles que já não pertenciam mais ao mundo dos vivos. Voltou-se para Harry.

— Harry, isso sequer é _possível_? — Perguntou, temerosa. O rapaz suspirou.

— Infelizmente sim, Hermione. Mas ele precisa da minha mãe: e precisa dela viva. — Disse ele olhando novamente para Fawkes. Hermione pareceu achar estranho.

— Mas ele… ele assassinou sua mãe, Harry. Se ele de fato precisa dela, então isso não é mais possível.

— Acredito que a essa altura você já tem ciência que não é possível trazer de volta aqueles que já foram, não é mesmo, Harry? — Apontou Dumbledore. Harry negou com a cabeça.

— Ele não precisa trazer ninguém de volta, diretor. — Explicou ele. — Mas ele pode enviar sua consciência para um tempo em que a herdeira estivesse viva e desprevenida.

Dumbledore pareceu atordoado e Hermione voltou a se sentar. Ela olhou nos olhos de Harry mais uma vez.

— Não está se referindo a uma… viagem no tempo, está? — Indagou ela. O garoto assentiu.


	6. O plano de Voldemort

_O passado não reconhece o seu lugar: está sempre presente._

MARIO QUINTANA

 **5 O PLANO DE VOLDEMORT**

Já fazia tempo que o clima no escritório de Dumbledore não ficava tão pesado. O diretor estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o queixo apoiado nas mãos, perdido em seus pensamentos. Hermione, por sua vez, continuava sentada, em choque, com os olhos vidrados em Harry. Era muita informação para pouco tempo.

Voldemort como elo entre o submundo e a superfície? Lílian como Herdeira da Luz? Viagem no tempo? Guerra? E ainda Harry de volta? Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir. Havia anos que não se sentia assim tão perdida. Ela gaguejou, tentando decidir-se o que era mais importante perguntar, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum. Suspirou frustrada, enfiando o rosto entre as mãos.

Harry esperou alguns minutos para que absorvessem as informações. Sabia que era coisa demais: há poucos dias, tudo parecia estar bem. Contudo, era preciso que agissem – se Voldemort tivesse sucesso em seu ritual, estariam perdidos e sem escapatória. Provavelmente nem haveria tempo para que Harry e Hermione nascessem: Voldemort estaria no comando.

— Passei um bom tempo buscando informações sobre meu poder; quando deixei Hogwarts, quase não tinha nada: apenas algumas informações desconexas que consegui por conta de minha ligação com Voldemort. Fui à Godric's Hollow. Fui à Little Hangleton. Estudei minha história, a dos meus pais e juntei toda a informação que pude. Encontrei alguns aliados pelo caminho que puderam me ensinar muito. — Harry começou a explicar, quebrando o silêncio.

"Mas para falar a verdade, o que mais aprendi foi dentro de mim mesmo. Meditei muito durante esses anos e tentei ao máximo encontrar minha essência e meu poder. Posso não ter aparecido para vocês durante a guerra, mas eu estava lá. Consegui inúmeras cicatrizes, físicas e mentais. E com isso, aprendi mais sobre Voldemort. Dominei nossa ligação e passei a observá-lo de longe, e a estudar tudo o que ele estudava."

"Há alguns anos, Voldemort criou um interesse genuíno pelo submundo – um de seus comensais podia se comunicar com seres que não podiam ser vistos por pessoas comuns. Os outros comensais achavam que era louco, mas Voldemort viu o poder que ele podia enxergar. Ele viu muito além do portal, e começou a buscar uma forma de abri-lo; uma forma de fazer um acordo com essas criaturas."

— Foi por isso que ele sumiu tão de repente, então! — Exclamou Hermione, o rosto pálido de terror. Harry assentiu.

— Estudei o assunto também. Isso é magia negra tão antiga, que está presente até mesmo na religião de alguns trouxas – Voldemort conseguiu comunicar algumas dessas criaturas: há uma forma de abrir o portal. E para isso, ele precisa da Herdeira, entende? E abrindo o portal, ele se torna o elo vivo entre a superfície e o submundo. Teria um exército das trevas impossível de ser derrotado. — Concluiu o rapaz.

Hermione afundou o rosto nas mãos novamente. Era, de fato, informação demais – se havia entendido corretamente, o que Voldemort planejava fazer era ser o elo entre a terra e o que ela conhecia por inferno. Os relatos macabros de magia negra durante a idade média que havia estudado vieram a sua mente e o que restava de cor em seu rosto sumira.

Não havia, de maneira alguma, forma de lutar contra aquilo.

— Ele não pode, de forma alguma, concluir esse ritual. — Dumbledore disse baixo, falando seus pensamentos. Hermione assentiu. — Mas como exatamente ele pretende voltar ao passado? — Indagou. Hermione voltou os olhos para Harry.

— Você disse que ele iria transferir sua… consciência para o passado, é isso mesmo? — Completou a mulher.

— Sabe, se esse ritual for realizado com sucesso, não é somente Voldemort que sai ganhando: isso faz parte de uma guerra muito maior que a nossa. Esse… submundo é o que nós conhecemos como inferno, Hermione – e o que está lá, não foi parar lá por mero acaso. É como se fosse uma prisão, entende? — Explicou ele.

— Então… é um plano em conjunto, e não apenas de Voldemort?

Harry assentiu e tanto o diretor quanto sua amiga puderam entender. Aquilo não se tratava apenas de uma escalada ao poder; era um acordo mútuo entre Voldemort e criaturas das trevas que traria o caos completo à superfície – algo positivo para ambas as partes.

— Há um demônio de poder imensurável ajudando Voldemort nisso. O tempo é algo muito mais complexo do que imaginamos: e como o corpo dele já existe na época para que precisa viajar, tudo fica mais fácil; o que vão fazer é enviar a consciência do Voldemort de hoje para o Voldemort de 30 anos atrás. Nessa época, ele ainda está crescendo; está com o corpo forte, jovem. Eu não sou nascido ainda. Meus pais podem nem estar juntos ainda, nessa época. É uma tarefa extremamente fácil, depois que ele conseguir chegar lá.

— E como podemos impedir que ele chegue até lá? — Perguntou Hermione franzindo o cenho. Uma vez que Voldemort estivesse em seu destino, não haveria mais o que fazer: o futuro seria mudado de forma drástica. Dumbledore encostou na cadeira e pigarreou.

— Nós não podemos, não é mesmo?

Harry deu uma risada fria. Apesar de tudo, Dumbledore era um bruxo perspicaz. Não havia chance alguma de conseguirem deter Voldemort em seu atual estado – tinha seguidores demais, aliados demais e estava mais forte que nunca. Destruir o que restava de suas Horcruxes já não bastava mais. Estavam em números muito maiores para que pudessem ter alguma chance

— Mas se não podemos impedi-lo, vamos fazer o quê?! Sentar e esperar para que o dia de hoje não exista mais?! — Gritou Hermione, levantando-se novamente. Harry olhou para ela e sorriu.

— É por isso… que eu preciso _ir atrás dele_.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, chocada. _Ir atrás dele_ não parecia se referir àquele tempo que estavam. Semicerrou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

— Quando você diz "ir atrás dele"… — Começou ela. — Você se refere a ir atrás dele _30 anos atrás?_

Harry sorri. "Exatamente", ele diz. Hermione e Dumbledore cruzam olhares. Aquele não é um mero caso de vira-tempo, para voltar algumas horas no tempo. São 30 anos de viagem. Não havia registro algum de algo do gênero no mundo bruxo.

— Harry, existe alguma maneira de conseguir isso? — Pergunta a bruxa, cruzando os braços. O rapaz acena.

— Sim. E é por isso que estou aqui. — Diz ele, olhando para os dois. — Não posso para fazer isso sozinho. Como eu ainda não… existo naquela época, é preciso abrir um portal para que eu consiga enviar não só minha consciência, mas também meu corpo físico para lá. — Hermione olha para ele desconfiada.

— Mas como é que podemos simplesmente _abrir_ um portal para trinta anos atrás? — Ela pergunta.

— Veja bem, Hermione: o tempo não é uma constante exata. Ele pode ser moldado e modelado, e não apenas a sua percepção – é possível atravessá-lo e atingir diferentes pontos. O problema aqui não é _voltar no tempo_ , e sim _acertar o ponto correto_ para o qual queremos ir, entende?

— Então você pode abrir um portal que te leva a _algum tempo_ , mas não tem como saber _que tempo é esse_ , se entendi bem? — Comenta Dumbledore, quebrando seu próprio silêncio. Harry acena para ele e o Diretor ergue as sobrancelhas. — O que seria absolutamente inútil se você não tivesse uma solução para isso, estou correto? — Harry ri.

— Exatamente, diretor. Há uma maneira de acertar exatamente o tempo para que preciso ir. Isto aqui… — Dumbledore e Hermione olham para ele, curiosos. É visível que aguardam uma resposta. — …é uma pedra de memória. — Terminou, pegando uma pedra de aparência estranha.

Harry tinha conseguido aquela pedra de alguns comensais há algum tempo. Sorriu, lembrando da chacina. Matara todos eles, não restou um sequer para contar a história a seu mestre – sábia escolha; se Voldemort soubesse que Harry Potter tinha total ciência de seus planos, ele provavelmente não estaria ali em Hogwarts naquele momento. Provavelmente, aliás, o presente que estavam vivendo já não existiria mais.

Hermione e Dumbledore analisavam a pedra. Parecia ser prateada, mas tinha um estranho brilho roxo, talvez azulado em volta dela. E o formato era estranho também: lembrou a Dumbledore a pedra da ressureição. Era perfeita demais para ser algo comum. Já ouvira sobre a pedra – mas jamais vira uma; era uma lenda ainda mais antiga e obscura que a das Relíquias da Morte.

— O que é essa pedra? — Perguntou a professora.

— Essa pedra é exatamente o que o nome diz. Ela pode guardar qualquer memória que seja. — Hermione o encarou, confusa. Harry sorriu; sua dúvida era óbvia. Qual seria a utilidade daquilo? Guardar uma memória para assisti-la novamente numa penseira fazia sentido, mas aquilo? — Sabe, Hermione, muito se tentou ressuscitar os mortos. O problema… é que sempre faltou _algo._

— Faltava a essência. — Completou Dumbledore. Hermione se virou para ele. — Grandes alquimistas já tentaram trazer de volta os mortos, mas pagaram preços terríveis como partes do corpo e da própria alma, e tudo o que conseguiam era um corpo disforme, amaldiçoado e sem vida como resultado. Os cálculos eram perfeitos: na teoria, havia de dar certo. Mas quando se tentava reproduzir um humano…

— Faltava sua essência. — Repetiu Hermione. Ela pensou por alguns segundos, chocada. — Então… Guardavam _memórias_ de uma pessoa nessa pedra, para tentar simular uma alma, uma essência?

Dumbledore acenou. A mulher piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo a informação. Pela sensação que tinha ao olhar para a pedra, não parecia ter dar certo.

— Mas por que utilizar algo para os mortos numa situação como essa? Quero dizer, se até hoje não se pode trazer os mortos de volta… presumo que o uso dessa pedra não tenha dado certo. — Ela indagou e Harry acenou para ela, confirmando.

— Ela não serve para seu propósito _original_ — Confirmou Harry. — Porém, é possível utilizar essa pedra para _outras_ finalidades. Veja bem, Hermione, simular a essência de alguém é um tanto quanto pretencioso. Agora, no nosso caso, só precisamos apontar um ponto específico no tempo para onde quero ir.

— Essa pedra é a chave para o portal! — Exclamou ela, impressionada. Seu amigo sorriu, elogiando sua perspicácia. — E é por isso que você precisa de Dumbledore. Precisa de uma memória de Lílian.

— Não de qualquer memória. Preciso da memória correta, no momento correto. Vou para um tempo que não existo: todo cuidado é pouco. Farei apenas o necessário.

Os três se calaram novamente. Hermione pensava nos perigos da missão – por um instante, desejou que a missão não fosse realizada, para que pudessem estar os três juntos novamente. Sorriu triste. Lembrou-se de Gina, e de como ela ficaria feliz se o visse. Bem… talvez não tão feliz, depois de todos esses anos.

Fitou Harry por alguns instantes, pensando sobre toda a conversa que tiveram. A situação estava muito pior do que havia pensado: sem aquela missão, não teriam chance alguma. Aquela era a última esperança de todos eles; do contrário, o poder de Voldemort seria simplesmente grande demais para se tentar combater. A mulher virou-se para Dumbledore, tentando imaginar o que pensava sobre o assunto. O diretor parecia imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

De fato, estava. Dumbledore estava preocupado. Sabia da necessidade da missão, mas ainda faltava algo: não havia contido os poderes de Harry _apenas_ por mero capricho. Decerto que possuía até uma certa inveja dos poderes do garoto, contudo, sabia muito bem que ele não podia controla-lo sozinho.

O problema não estava na herança da luz, dada por sua mãe do momento do sacrifício. O problema estava no rastro de treva que Voldemort havia somado à sua alma: a luz fora maculada. Não por completo, mas aquele era um perigo seríssimo para o garoto; suas ações influenciariam diretamente em qual dos lados se desenvolveria mais.

E pelo que vira nos olhos do garoto… ele estava na beira do precipício. Vira morte, medo, dor, solidão, _ódio_. Há alguns anos atrás, a predominância da luz era visível, e agora… nem tanto. Via-se claramente a influência das trevas e da magia negra em seus olhos. O problema, é claro, é que o rapaz não tinha a menor consciência daquilo.

A mistura dos dois tipos de magia resulta, sem dúvida, num portador extremamente poderoso. Isso é inegável. Não obstante, a chave para o controle desse poder é justamente o _equilíbrio_ : característica obviamente subjugada por Harry, que cada vez mais se assemelhava ao Lord das Trevas. O diretor suspirou uma última vez antes de dar início a uma nova discussão.

— Você não pode ir, Harry. — Começou ele. A raiva pôde ser lida claramente nas feições do rapaz. — Não sozinho, pelo menos. — Tentou consertar rapidamente, explicando-se. O ex-aluno se inclinou em direção a ele, perigoso.

— E eu posso saber o porquê? — Questionou. O professor se esforçou para manter contato visual com o par de olhos agora numa mistura incrível de dourado e preto.

— Harry, eu sei que você acredita que… controlei seus poderes por um mero capricho egoísta meu. — Começou o diretor. — E você não está de todo errado – de fato, uma parte de mim temia sua força e seu poder. Contudo, Harry… Temo que esse nunca foi meu único motivo. Há algo mais.

— Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez: posso saber porquê? — Questionou novamente, com uma pontada de raiva presente em sua voz. Os braços estavam cruzados em indignação.

— Harry, você possui duas heranças distintas: da luz e das trevas. Parte dada por sua mãe, parte cedida pelo Lord das Trevas. Esses dois tipos de magia não são apenas _poderosos_ quando colocadas juntas, meu jovem. Receio que… sejam também extremamente _perigosas_. — Explicou ele, fitando-o por cima dos óculos de meia lua. O garoto ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Pelo que vejo, você com certeza já sabe da grandeza de seus poderes, e de como a magia negra pode, paradoxalmente, fortalecer a magia branca. Agora veja, meu caro, para que isso funcione, há que se ter um equilíbrio. E você, Harry… temo que não tenha encontrado esse ponto ainda."

— Dumbledore. — Chamou Harry, levantando-se. O preto em seus olhos aumentou. — O que faz você pensar que eu não sei lidar com meus poderes? Até onde me consta, você estava completamente _perdido_ enquanto _eu_ estudava o cenário.

O diretor suspirou e Hermione temeu ao olhar nos olhos do amigo: Dumbledore estava certo. A magia negra tomava conta dos olhos de Harry, misturando-se ao dourado dali. Será que ele tinha controle sobre aquilo? Engoliu em seco. Sabia que não tinha. _Mas como é possível controlar algo assim?_

— Acredito que não tem se olhado muito no espelho, Harry. — Disse ele. — Seus olhos estão pretos. A parte que Voldemort deixou em você cresce a cada instante.

— Eu _nunca_ vou me aliar a Voldemort! — Esbravejou. A sala tremeu com a onda de poder que emanou de seu corpo. Sua amiga se afundou na cadeira, com medo.

— Esse não é meu medo. — Disse Dumbledore com as feições sérias. — Voldemort, sozinho, não chega nem perto dos seus poderes, Harry. Se você deixar que a magia negra prevaleça, você será _muito pior que ele_.

Harry ficou em silêncio, sentando-se novamente. Do que Dumbledore estava falando? As artes das trevas eram extremamente poderosas, e podiam muito bem ser utilizadas junto com magia branca, apesar de serem opostas. Elas se complementavam. O jovem bufou impaciente. _Maldito velho_ , pensou ele.

— E o que é que o senhor quer que eu faça? — Perguntou, quase cerrando os dentes. — Não posso ficar sentado esperando que Voldemort feche seu acordo. Eu preciso ir o mais rápido possível: não sabemos quando irá agir.

— Eu já disse: vá com alguém. — Pronunciou o diretor. — Se estudou bem a lenda dos Herdeiros da Luz, deve muito bem saber que cada Herdeiro tem seu respectivo guardião.

— Guardião? — Perguntou a professora, voltando a participar da conversa. — Como se sabe quem é o guardião?

— O Guardião é aquele que o Herdeiro ou a Herdeira ama, professora. — Respondeu o diretor com um sorriso.

— Gina… — Murmurou ela.

— Eu não amo Gina! — Protestou.

Hermione olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Nunca ouvira tamanha mentira em toda a sua vida – rolou os olhos para o amigo, enquanto Dumbledore dava um sorriso de canto. Harry queria protege-la.

Contudo, era absolutamente necessário que a guardiã estivesse junto dele: enviar Harry em seu atual estado para uma época onde estará suscetível a fortes abalos emocionais seria como entrega-lo para as trevas. As heranças de luz e trevas estavam em óbvio conflito dentro do garoto, depois de todos aqueles anos de treinamento. O poder pode, por muitas vezes, ser a mais sedutora das recompensas; o papel de Gina seria mantê-lo em seu devido equilíbrio.

— Ela não vai. É perigoso. — Disse baixo, apoiando as mãos na mesa do diretor.

— Perigoso seria deixa-lo ir sem ela. — Retrucou Dumbledore. — Presumo que para ter vindo até mim… a memória que você precisa seja minha, correto? E a minha mais absoluta condição para entrega-la a você, é que você vá na companhia da srta. Weasley.

Harry bufou, estressado. A simples menção do nome de Gina fizera se coração palpitar: a lembrança dos lábios dela nos seu ainda continuava viva em sua memória. Ele não podia leva-la de forma alguma. Não temia a morte, mas a possibilidade de vê-la morrendo… um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha. _Ela não podia ir._

— Além do quê, Harry, a não ser que esteja planejando utilizar a poção polissuco durante toda sua estadia, precisará de uma mulher para te acompanhar. Ou você tem outra estratégia para vigiá-la durante a noite? — A sobrancelha de Harry tremeu com a observação. Nesse ponto, ele de fato tinha razão.

— Harry… — Chamou Hermione. — Eu sei que se preocupa com Gina: mas ela se transformou numa bruxa excepcional, e tenho certeza que tem capacidade para se proteger. Além do quê, eu honestamente acho que da forma como você está… não vai conseguir se aproximar de ninguém. Você _precisa_ dela, Harry. — O garoto suspirou.

 _Merda._


	7. Reencontros

_A saudade é a inconfortável esperança de um reencontro._

 _EVANDRO LUIZ_

 **6 REENCONTROS**

Kaos andou por entre as pernas do rapaz visivelmente nervoso, com seu rabo escovando suas panturrilhas. Ele suspirou e afundou o rosto nas mãos, quase chutando o gato para o lado. Levantou-se da poltrona e andou de um lado para o outro no quarto mais uma vez, a preocupação tomando conta de sua mente.

Três dias atrás, no escritório de Dumbledore, a proposta de missão que trouxera para o diretor havia terminado muito longe do que fora planejado. Nos seis anos que passara distante dali, estudando, lutando e planejando um contra-ataque, perdera completamente a capacidade de temer; não havia nada que pudesse tirá-lo de sua concentração, qualquer que fosse a dor ou ameaça a que estivesse submetido. Esquecera, contudo, da mais poderosa das emoções: o amor.

A menção de Gina na conversa e sua inserção na missão talvez suicida que planejara com tanta cautela foi capaz de fazê-lo perder a linha como já não acontecia há anos. A frustração parecia consumi-lo no processo constante de buscar por um plano alternativo; uma _memória_ alternativa. Se houvesse alguma outra memória que pudesse usar para ativar o portal, não precisaria da ajuda de Dumbledore – e a simplicidade da informação que precisava chegava a ser irritante, uma vez que todas as alternativas que encontrava eram becos sem saída.

Harry bufou, deixando o corpo cair sobre a cama e cobrindo o rosto com seus braços. Na realidade, não era _tão_ simples assim. É bem verdade que outras pessoas tinham memórias do tempo e espaço para o qual precisava ir, mas duvidava muito que qualquer uma delas soubesse do que se tratava a pedra da memória, e muito menos como utilizá-la. A única razão para Dumbledore ter esse conhecimento era por seu trabalho com Nicolau Flamel há muitos anos atrás – e não é qualquer um que pode, com sucesso, transferir uma parte de sua memória para a pedra.

Além do quê, quem melhor para infiltra-lo no meio em que vivia Lílian Evans que o próprio diretor da escola em que vivia? Dumbledore era de fato a saída mais lógica. O problema, é claro, seria lutar ao lado de Gina. Não que ela fosse incapaz: longe disso; Gina era uma bruxa excepcional e com poderes incríveis. Mas como se concentrar sabendo que sua vida estaria em risco?

— _Merda_ de diretor. — Xingou o garoto em seu quarto.

Hermione ficara responsável de comunicar Gina sobre a necessidade de uma visita à Hogwarts – sem, é claro, mencionar _quem_ estaria participando desse encontro além do diretor. E hoje era o dia desse encontro.

 _Toc toc._ A batida em sua porta fez com que pulasse em sua cama. Estranhou a sensação de tomar um susto, situação por qual há muito não passava. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi em direção à porta, recebendo Hermione.

— Você precisa ir à sala do diretor. — Disse ela. Havia receio em seus olhos e cautela em suas palavras. Harry já sabia da resposta para sua próxima pergunta, mas insistiu em fazê-la mesmo assim.

— Ela está aqui?

Hermione acenou devagar. Harry suspirou e cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos – _com toda a certeza do mundo, não estava nem um pouco preparado para aquilo._ Quando seus olhos encontraram os da amiga novamente, ela pôde ver além da preocupação e do medo genuíno de levá-la na missão, uma tensão quase infantil de um adolescente com uma paixão não correspondida. Ela deu um riso leve, atraindo a atenção do rapaz.

Sorriu para ele e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha, tentando dar alguma força à ele. Pela primeira vez naqueles três dias, sentiu os braços dele envolvendo seu corpo de volta.

— Eu estou com medo, Hermione. — Ele sussurrou. Hermione ergueu os olhos espantados ainda no abraço. Não achava que ouviria tanta ternura e sinceridade nas palavras do amigo tão cedo. — Não posso leva-la comigo. O que é que eu vou fazer se acontecer algo com ela?

— Ela tem que ir, Harry. — Respondeu, na esperança de que ele se conformasse com aquilo. — Acho que você me conhece até hoje apesar dos seus anos longe e com certeza sabe que eu passei esses três dias estudando sobre o seu caso, não é mesmo? — Ele sorriu e acenou para ela, confirmando.

— E tenho certeza que está extremamente frustrada porque não conseguiu muita coisa. — Completou, e foi vez da garota rir.

"Com toda a certeza." Ela confirmou. "Mas mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido muito Harry, o pouco que li já me fez entender a importância da presença dela ao seu lado. Você não está indo para _qualquer_ época, Harry – você está indo para a época que seus pais estavam vivos. E por mais que agora, nesse momento, você se ache perfeitamente capaz de controlar suas emoções, no momento em que você olhar nos olhos da sua mãe, Harry, tudo vai mudar. No momento em que você se vir na mesma sala com seus pais juntos, se abraçando, tudo vai mudar. No momento em que você vir Sirius e Remo rindo juntos, _tudo vai mudar._ E você não vai, de forma alguma, poder abraça-los do modo que você gostaria; pior ainda, ninguém vai poder saber _porque_ você gostaria de abraça-los daquele modo. Isso vai matar você por dentro, Harry."

Ele se desvencilhou do abraço e puxou-a para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela. Respirou fundo e se sentou na beirada de sua cama. Hermione se sentou ao lado dele, segurando sua mão. Parecia conseguir sentir toda a dor e solidão apenas de olhar para seus olhos. Suspirou e continuou a falar.

"No escritório de Dumbledore, no outro dia… eu tive medo de você. Eu não duvido nem um pouco da sua força ou capacidade de se controlar. Sei que você é forte e sei que você é capaz. Mas não sozinho, Harry! Sozinho nunca! Precisar de apoio para carregar um fardo ou precisar de um ombro para chorar de vez em quando Harry, isso não é fraqueza! Isso te deixa mais forte! Sou sua amiga desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, e você devia saber disso tudo mais que ninguém. A solidão… dói, Harry. Não é porque você se acostumou com ela, que isso não te afeta. _Você precisa da Gina_."

Ela apertou sua mão mais forte. Harry encarava o piso do quarto com o cenho franzido, preso em seus pensamentos. Hermione decidiu seguir com seu discurso.

"Precisa mais ainda porque não sabemos o que pode acontecer com você. Ninguém nunca foi herdeiro da luz e das trevas ao mesmo tempo – você é o primeiro e único. Pode ser o mais forte, é claro; mas também pode ser o mais perigoso. O equilíbrio, Harry, vai ser fundamental para que você não se perca. É essa a função do guardião da luz: manter a herança segura para o herdeiro. Se você estiver sozinho, Harry… eu não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer com você. E além de tudo… Gina já é grande o suficiente para saber se defender sozinha. Você _precisa_ dela. Por favor, aceite isso. Não pode seguir em frente sozinho, por mais que você queira."

Dessa vez, quem abraçou primeiro foi Harry. Não só abraçou, como também chorou. Chorou pela primeira vez em anos, e pareceu descarregar todos eles de uma só vez. Ele ergueu Hermione e colocou-a em seu colo, agarrando-se a ela como uma criança. Os soluços eram altos e firmes e as lágrimas pareciam não ter fim.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Hermione também. Ver seu amigo daquela forma era de cortar o coração: e saber que ele não seria aceito de volta pelos seus amigos, principalmente por Gina, parecia doer mais ainda. Sempre acreditou que sentiria raiva de Harry se ele reaparecesse tão repentinamente, mas agora que ele estava ali… sentia apenas saudade, amor e compaixão. Não era necessário um pedido de desculpas, porque entendeu que a culpa nunca fora dele para começo de conversa.

E seria muito mais fácil se Gina pudesse ver o mesmo: mas ela sabia que não seria daquela forma. Abraçou o amigo mais forte, como se dissesse que compreendia seu medo. Entre os soluços que já diminuíam, Hermione ouviu uma risada triste.

— Gina vai me matar.

— Ela vai. — Confirmou a professora. — Mas em momento algum, Harry, esqueça que ela te ama. Por mais que ela esteja brava. Por mais que pareça que ela te odeia, lembre-se que ela te ama; e muito.

Harry respirou fundo e conteve o restante das insistentes lágrimas que ainda caíam de seus olhos. Tirou Hermione de seu colo e secou suas roupas com um feitiço. Com outra, deu um jeito em seu rosto inchado e vermelho. Levantou-se e limpou a garganta, respirando fundo novamente. Sem olhar para a amiga, andou em direção à porta.

— Vamos, estamos atrasados. — Hermione riu e levantou-se também, seguindo-o.

A caminhada até o escritório de Dumbledore foi silenciosa e um tanto quanto divertida para Hermione. A descoberta de que Harry ainda era capaz de sentir vergonha era um tanto quanto animadora para ela. Deu uma última risada antes de chegar na gárgula que protege a sala do diretor e dizer a senha. Estava para bater na porta, quando Harry a interrompeu sem olhar para ela.

— Hermione. — Ele chamou. Continuou fitando a porta sem desviar o olhar. — Tenho duas coisas para dizer.

— Pois não, Harry? — Não conseguiu conter o meio sorriso que dançava em seus lábios desde que saíram do quarto. Ele respirou fundo.

— Muito obrigada. E por favor, não conte isso para ninguém.

A professora gargalhou com as bochechas coradas do amigo, e corou também quando a porta foi aberta para revelar uma impaciente Gina com as sobrancelhas erguidas do outro lado. Pigarreou e arrumou seus cabelos cacheados, entrando na sala com Harry. A atmosfera pesada foi suficiente para que o momento de amizade dos dois se dissipasse no ar.

— Então… — Começou a ruiva, já impaciente de todo o sermão sobre calma e controle que Dumbledore havia passado a ela. — Vão me dizer por que fui chamada aqui?

— É sobre a guerra, Gina. — Atirou Hermione sem muita cautela. Conhecia a amiga o suficiente para saber que já estava impaciente e conhecia o Diretor o suficiente para saber que ficara esse tempo todo tentando convencê-la a ter calma.

A ruiva piscou os olhos algumas vezes, atordoada pela resposta rápida. Era bem verdade que estava impaciente, mas achava que iriam enrolar um pouco mais com o tema da conversa – ainda mais se tratando _desse_ tema.

— Vocês querem dizer… _Voldemort_?

— Temo que sim, senhorita Weasley. — Confirmou o diretor. — Há alguns poucos dias chegou a nossos ouvidos através de um informante que há uma… trama para que a guerra volte de uma forma que infelizmente não há como revidarmos.

— Como assim não podemos revidar? Sobrevivemos por tanto tempo e agora vocês me vêm com essa de desistir?! — Questionou indignada, levantando-se. — E quem diabos é esse informante?! — Perguntou fitando o homem misterioso na sala.

— Acalme-se, Gina. — Pediu Hermione, também se levantando. — Você precisa… ouvir a história inteira para entender. — Continuou ela. Encostou-se na mesa de Dumbledore e começou a explicar a mesma história que Harry havia contado há três dias.

Disse sobre o interesse de Voldemort no submundo e como, através de um comensal que podia se comunicar com seres além do plano da _superfície_ , ele pôde entrar em acordo com as criaturas do submundo. Contou para ela das consequências que viriam se aquele acordo se firmasse, e a cada palavra sua amiga parecia mais chocada.

Contou, finalmente, que para formar essa ponte entre o submundo e a superfície, ele precisaria de magia muito antiga e de pessoas específicas. Gina voltou a se sentar e esperou alguns minutos antes de falar novamente, absorvendo todas aquelas informações.

— _Do que_ exatamente Voldemort precisa para esse ritual? — Ela perguntou. — Acho que… tem a ver com a razão pela qual vocês chamaram somente a mim, não é mesmo?

Hermione acenou.

— Ele precisa da Herdeira da Luz. Uma magia extremamente antiga que concede ao seu portador ou portadora poderes incríveis e uma habilidade sem igual de manipulação da magia branca. Esse poder é concedido a almas específicas na reencarnação e passado aos descendentes. É tão antigo que é considerado como uma lenda… É uma longa história, mas temos coisas mais importantes a discutir. — Explicou a professora. — O ponto é que Voldemort precisa entrega-la como sacrifício ao submundo para que possa abrir o portal que dá acesso à superfície. Com o poder da herdeira, eles estarão… mais fortes do que podemos imaginar.

— Nós sabemos quem é essa pessoa? — Perguntou Gina, tentando não se surpreender com a nova informação.

— Lílian Evans.

Dessa vez foi Dumbledore quem respondeu, e Gina o fitou com ar de surpresa e confusão. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de conseguir pronunciar algo que fizesse sentido – ou quase isso.

— Mas… mas essa não é…?

— A mãe de Harry Potter, sim. — O diretor confirmou. Gina sabia de quem se tratava, mas a confirmação pareceu chocá-la ainda mais. Abriu a boca para mais uma confirmação, mas o diretor respondeu antes que pudesse falar. — Sim, ela está morta.

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. A ruiva continuava fitando os olhos azuis atrás dos antigos óculos de meia lua do diretor sem saber o que dizer. Hermione sentou-se ao lado dela, compreensiva; acontecera o mesmo com ela. Desviou o olhar para Harry, que também parecia sem palavras – mas por um motivo completamente diferente. Ele olhava para Gina numa espécie de adoração.

— Diretor, eu não sei nem… eu não consigo nem formular uma pergunta para isso tudo. O que é… como…? Eu realmente não consigo… — Balbuciou ela, confusa. O diretor olhou para Hermione e em seguida para Harry. Era hora de apresenta-lo melhor. O rapaz também entendeu e desviou o olhar da ruiva, nervoso.

— Ele pretende enviar sua consciência para uma época em que Lílian Evans estava viva, para que ele possa assassiná-la da maneira que lhe convém mais. O problema, é claro, que não podemos pará-lo _antes_ de ele voltar. Porém, se esperarmos o _depois,_ temo que não estaremos mais aqui para podermos resistir.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, mais confusa ainda. _Viagem no tempo?_

— Funciona como se fossem realidades alternativas. — Disse Hermione. — Uma vez que ele volte ao passado e finalize o ritual, a realidade que vivemos hoje não existirá mais; na verdade, não posso nem te afirmar se existirá uma realidade depois desse acordo.

— E como… como fazemos para impedir isso? Nós voltamos no tempo, é isso? — Questionou Gina mais uma vez. — E mais uma vez: _por que_ chamaram somente a mim, se eu sequer fazia ideia de que essas… coisas eram possíveis?

— Isso, srta. Weasley, tem a ver com o nosso informante. — Respondeu Dumbledore fitando Harry. Pela segunda vez, Gina voltou seu olhar para o homem misterioso; mas agora, com toda a atenção que podia.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Foi como se um choque passasse por sua espinha quando fitou o par de olhos cuja cor dourada parecia dançar dentro da íris. O primeiro sentimento que teve foi medo. O ar misterioso e o óbvio poder do homem eram, decerto, assustadores. _Quem era ele?_

O rosto lhe era familiar. Tinha certeza que nunca vira olhos como aqueles em toda sua vida (se tivesse visto, com certeza saberia), mas o formato do queixo, as linhas do maxilar, o cabelo… era tão… _familiar_. Familiar demais. Viu o rapaz respirar fundo e abrir a boca como se quisesse falar, mas parecia tão sem palavras quanto ela há alguns momentos. Ele suspirou parecendo frustrado e passou a mão por seus cabelos.

Gina saltou da cadeira quando os dedos dele ergueram o cabelo da testa. Seu queixo caiu e ela andou para trás, negando com a cabeça. Não podia ser. Não podia _mesmo_ ser. A cicatriz em forma de raio nunca pareceu tão viva e brilhante para ela. _Harry?_

Ele também se levantou rápido e deu um passo em direção a ela, que recuou. A atmosfera agora era feita da mais pura tensão. Gina deu a volta por trás da mesa do diretor e se sentou numa cadeira mais distante dele, ainda em choque. Não sabia o que pensar, e muito menos como reagir. Harry ficou parado olhando para ela. Não era sua intenção mostrar a cicatriz.

— Gina, eu… — Ele começou. O olhar dela subiu para o seu num átimo e pareceu mais furioso do que nunca. Ele deu um passo para perto dela novamente.

— Não chega perto de mim! — Guinchou, levantando-se e andando para o lado oposto mais uma vez.

Harry não sabia quantos minutos haviam se passado desde que Gina começara a andar de um lado para o outro na sala num movimento frenético e inquieto. Hermione a fitava com o cenho franzido, já um tanto quanto entediada daquilo. De súbito, a ruiva estava em frente a ela, com as palmas unidas e encostadas nos próprios lábios.

— Hermione, eu vou te perguntar de uma vez só. — Sua voz parecia estranhamente suave para a situação. Ela não olhava diretamente nos olhos da amiga. — _Que porra é essa?_


	8. Portal do tempo

_Alice: Quanto tempo dura o eterno?  
Coelho: As vezes apenas um segundo._

 _Lewis Carroll_

7 PORTAL DO TEMPO

Hermione voltou os olhos para Harry, tensa. Sabia que Gina ficaria brava, mas até ela havia se assustado com a reação – não havia explodido ainda, mas tinha a sensação que isso aconteceria muito em breve. Sentiu pena de Harry por um momento.

— Olha, Gina… eu acho que ele pode explicar melh- — Começou ela, mas foi interrompida por uma ruiva furiosa.

— _Explicar melhor o caralho!_ — Esbravejou ela. — Eu não quero nem _olhar_ pra cara desse merda! Quero que _você_ me explique _que porra é essa._

Hermione se afundou na cadeira e gaguejou, procurando os olhares do amigo e do diretor que estavam igualmente surpresos. Até mesmo Dumbledore parecia não saber o que fazer. Receoso porém firme, Harry deu um passo à frente.

— Gina, eu entendo que esteja brava comigo, mas Hermione não tem nada a ver com is-

— _Brava?_ Você acha que estou _brava_ com você, Harry Potter? — Gritou ela enquanto ria. Harry retirou o que havia dito sobre não sentir medo – aquilo era _mesmo_ bem assustador. — Eu estou _puta pra caralho_ com você! Eu só não arranquei seus tornozelos pela boca porque respeito muito o Diretor, seu merda! Não quero ouvir _nada_ de você!

— Gina, calma! — Dessa vez o grito veio de Hermione, que levantou-se rapidamente e se colocou entre Harry e a amiga. — Primeiro você respira.

— _Não vou respirar porra nenh-_

— GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, VOCÊ POR FAVOR SENTE-SE AGORA MESMO NESTA _MERDA_ DE CADEIRA, COMO A SENHORITA ANDA DIZENDO, E RESPIRE.

Silêncio. A baderna na sala repentinamente se transformou no mais absoluto silêncio com um grito vindo de Dumbledore, que batera as palmas das mãos nas mesas e se levantara, fitando Gina. Os três não sabiam o que era mais impressionante: o diretor Alvo Dumbledore gritando uma sentença completa ou o diretor Alvo Dumbledore gritando " _merda"._

É claro que a ruiva se sentou, quieta por um momento.

— Senhorita Granger, peço que explique a atual situação para nossa ilustre convidada. — Continuou ele calmo, voltando a se sentar e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. Harry andou quieto até sua cadeira e se sentou também, um pouco assustado com a situação. Havia treinado para tanta coisa… mas _aquilo_ não era uma delas.

Hermione limpou a garganta, estufando o peito e encostando-se na mesa do diretor para falar.

— Gina… é o seguinte. Entendo como você está se sentindo, também fiquei assim. — Ela começou, mentindo para tentar acalmar a amiga. — Harry estava treinando, infiltrado na mente de Voldemort tentando encontrar um modo de destruí-lo. Acontece que nesse meio tempo ele descobriu o contato dele com o submundo – e então começou a buscar uma forma de detê-lo.

— Eu não fugi por capricho, Gina. — Suspirou Harry, fitando a parede atrás do diretor. — Eu era fraco. Se ficasse… não só morreria como também acabaria matando vocês. Precisei sair, Gina! Essa herança da minha mãe… está em mim também. E ao mesmo tempo, Voldemort deixou uma herança em mim.

Gina franziu o cenho, fitando Harry. Tentando controlar sua raiva, indagou:

— Herança de Voldemort? A da sua mãe é em função do seu nascimento, não é?

— Sim. Acontece que ela se sacrificou para me salvar. Não só minha herança de luz ficou mais forte, mas uma parte de Voldemort se alojou em minha alma. E como resultado… eu tinha um poder imenso que não sabia como usar. Por isso me afastei.

Na sala, o silêncio reinou novamente. Gina ainda não achava que era um motivo suficientemente bom para que tivesse sumido daquela forma, sem dar satisfação à ninguém. Ainda se lembrava de toda a dor que passara quando Harry se afastou, de todas as mortes, torturas e sofrimento que vira em todo aquele tempo. Como se tivesse simplesmente fugido, deixando todos os que amava para trás. Perdoá-lo não seria tão fácil assim.

— Eu vou perguntar de novo, então. — Disse ela. — Qual meu papel nessa história?

— Bom, srta. Weasley, há algo mais nessa história de herdeira da luz. — Dumbledore disse, tomando a atenção da ruiva. — Todo herdeiro ou herdeira tem seu guardião. E esse guardião é escolhido de acordo com a força de maior poder da luz: o amor.

— E…?

— E você é a guardiã de Harry. Você precisa acompanha-lo nessa missão.

Os olhos de Gina tremeram em raiva e indignação. _Amor?_ Harry? Que tipo de amor doentio era aquele? Ela abriu os lábios para contestar a informação passada pelo diretor, mas Dumbledore tratou de interrompê-la antes que pudesse se pronunciar.

— Antes que tente contestar — Apressou-se ele. — A primeira coisa que deve saber é que _você não escolhe se é guardiã ou não_. Isso diz respeito única e exclusivamente ao Herdeiro. E o segundo ponto que devo ressaltar… é que antes que pense que isso é _por_ Harry, saiba que isso diz respeito à sua família, aos seus amigos e àqueles que você ama. O sucesso de Voldemort nessa trama implica na morte de toda a realidade que você hoje conhece. O seu sucesso, por outro lado… implica, talvez, na salvação daqueles que você perdeu durante a guerra, que jamais existirá. Compreende? Pensar na sua raiva, na sua angústia, na _sua_ dor numa missão como essa é um tanto quanto egoísta.

— Isso é muito maior que todos nós, não é mesmo? — Sussurrou ela depois de alguns minutos imersa em seus pensamentos. Pensou na morte de seus irmãos, de seus amigos, na dor pela qual todos passaram.

O diretor acenou.

— O que devo fazer?

Pela primeira vez, os outros três presentes sorriram. A missão estava aceita – por mais que não agradasse muito a ruiva.

Foram mais dois dias até que os preparativos para a abertura do portal estivessem concluídos. A parte mais complicada fora, sem sombra de dúvidas, fazer com que Gina aceitasse a presença de Harry – sua expressão de raiva e indignação se mantivera intacta desde que a identidade do antigo amigo fora revelada.

Parecia um pesadelo para a professora Granger: nunca vira a amiga daquela forma; a raiva em seus olhos parecia se aproximar do ódio a cada instante. Aquilo, é claro, a assustava; se a função de Gina era manter Harry em seu devido equilíbrio e impedi-lo de cair para as trevas… como poderia ser de utilidade quando seus olhos estavam igualmente tomados pela escuridão?

A professora suspirou, enterrando o rosto em suas mãos. Nos dois dias que passaram, tentara ao máximo fazer com que a amiga entendesse que Harry jamais tivera a intenção de abandoná-los – muito pelo contrário. Queria protege-los. A ruiva, entretanto, não parecia responder muito bem: _"posso muito bem me proteger! Que tipo de mania de herói doentia é essa?! Você sabe muito bem quantos irmãos mortos tive de enterrar! Onde estava ele então, o grande amigo Potter?"_ , ela esbravejava.

Entendia a dor da amiga, é claro. Não era a única que sofrera com o desaparecimento de Harry: de início, pensaram que havia algo errado; que fora capturado pelos comensais, que estava preso e que seria morto pelas próprias mãos de Voldemort. Então veio a conhecimento público que Harry Potter não havia sido capturado: o menino que sobreviveu havia sumido, numa fuga rápida e silenciosa, sem despedidas.

O primeiro estágio foi a incredulidade. Fugir? Harry? Não, não era possível. Esperaram por semanas, na esperança de que o garoto apareceria com uma incrível descoberta que viraria o cenário a favor deles. As semanas viraram meses. Os meses viraram anos. E então veio a decepção, a raiva, o ódio. _Potter_ havia tomado o lugar de _Voldemort_ como a palavra proibida. Onde estava ele enquanto aqueles que chamava de amigos caíam em suas covas um a um? Onde estava ele na contagem de corpos? Onde estava ele, nervoso e temeroso ouvindo a lista diária dos perdidos em batalha?

E havia mais: Gina amava Harry, e vice-versa. Estavam juntos quando o garoto sumiu sem deixar explicações. A dor e a decepção tomaram conta de sua alma, e o amor, então, aos poucos transformou-se em ódio. A esperança de Hermione era que o cenário pudesse, mais uma vez, ser invertido.

Ela terminou o trajeto até os aposentos cedidos para Harry e hesitou para bater na porta. Não tinha muita certeza se aquilo tudo era uma boa ideia. Franziu o cenho pensativa, mas a porta se abriu antes que pudesse bater.

— Sabia que eu estava aqui? — Ela perguntou, surpresa. Harry jamais abria sua porta, a não ser que fosse para ir até a sala do diretor para as preparações do portal.

— Senti a presença.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes, impressionada com o poder do amigo. Por um instante sentiu vergonha por estar tão despreparada para qualquer combate. Deu um sorriso triste e segurou sua mão.

— Pronto para falar com Gina?

— Honestamente? — Ele respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Nem um pouco.

Ela riu e acompanhou o amigo até o quarto da garota. Suspeitava que Harry poderia muito bem encontra-la sozinho, mas achava que um pouco de apoio moral seria bom nesse momento: a ruiva já iria fazê-lo sofrer o suficiente. Harry respirou fundo em frente a porta.

— Hermione… Eu acho que prefiro lutar contra uma centena de comensais, dois gigantes, um trasgo e alguns lobisomens. — Comentou com os olhos abertos em choque. — Não foi para isso que treinei, pelo amor de deus.

— Força, Harry! — Riu baixo, tentando segurar a gargalhada. Beirava o ridículo um homem tão imponente, centrado e poderoso como aquele com olhos arregalados de choque para uma ruivinha que mal chegava em seu ombro. Ele agradeceu e bateu na porta enquanto Hermione se afastava.

Não tinha como se sentir mais indefeso que aquilo, pensou.

— Entra! — Gritou Gina. Ele teve a sensação de que ela não sabia quem estava atrás da porta.

Dito e feito: no momento em que os olhos se cruzaram, a ruiva fechou a cara e voltou a folhear o livro de defesa contra as artes das trevas que estava em seu colo. Harry suspirou mais uma vez.

— Acho que… temos que conversar antes da "viagem".

Harry esperou uma resposta, mas foi completamente ignorado. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e andou até ela, fitando-a por um instante. Doía ser rejeitado daquela forma, e doía mais ainda saber que toda aquela raiva era perfeitamente compreensível; ele sabia muito bem quantos irmãos e amigos ela havia perdido na guerra.

" _Isso é maior que todos nós, não é mesmo?"_ Lembrou-se das palavras de Gina há alguns dias atrás, na sala do diretor. Ele respirou fundo uma última vez, fazendo uma das decisões mais difíceis que tomara naqueles anos: se Gina não queria perdoá-lo, então que convivesse em paz com o ódio que lhe era oferecido. A missão era muito mais importante.

— Não estou pedindo perdão. — A frase fez com que a ruiva erguesse os olhos para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Quer saber? Não me interessa se você me odeia ou não.

— É bom saber que estamos na mesma página. — Respondeu ela. Harry rolou os olhos e deixou que a seriedade tomasse seus olhos, novamente com feixes negros em meio ao dourado.

— _Não me atrapalhe_ – é só o que tenho a dizer. — Sibilou. Gina sentiu uma pontada de raiva e ameaçou responder, mas o medo que sentiu fitando os olhos de Harry fizera com que se calasse. — Antes que reclame, eu sei que você não é fraca. Sei que sabe se defender. Mas quero que lembre que se esse seu _ódio_ todo atrapalhar a missão… haverá muitos outros corpos para enterrar. É claro que você não estará lá para ver, já que seus pais morrerão muito antes de se casarem. Se bem que talvez não seja tão ruim para você… saber que se tudo der errado, eu não existirei mais, já que a alma da minha mãe será entregue ao inferno. — A voz de Harry não tinha expressão alguma. O tom apático era palpável e beirava o macabro.

"Não importa como você se sente com relação a mim – não quero ouvir sermões sobre como eu abandonei meus amigos e como eu não estava lá para enterrá-los. E sim, Gina, sei muito bem da contagem de mortos. _Eu também vi muita gente amada morrer_. Isso não é exclusividade sua. Fique brava, fique _puta pra caralho_ , me odeie. Não quero saber. Foque na missão, porque é isso que importa. Agora ouça bem, porque vim aqui falar das instruções e já estou de saco cheio de ser tratado como animal por você."

"Eu e Dumbledore abriremos o portal. Os preparativos já estão prontos – o círculo de abertura do portal já foi desenhado e as memórias já foram transferidas para a pedra. Atravessaremos o portal com o mínimo de coisas possível, para que não haja acidentes. Guarde o que precisar em algo que possa levar em seu corpo, com um feitiço indetectável de expansão – não vai conseguir segurar muita coisa. Nos encontramos em frente à Sala Precisa às 18h".

"Chegaremos nos arredores de Little Hangleton, vilarejo onde viviam os últimos descendentes de Salazar Slytherin. Primeiro porque naquele tempo as horcruxes de Voldemort estão intactas – sua alma ainda não foi dividida em 7 pedaços, apenas três: o diário que foi entregue a você no seu primeiro ano, o anel de Servolo Gaunt e o medalhão de Slytherin. Pegaremos primeiro o anel, que se encontra na casa dos Gaunt. Em seguida, o medalhão, numa caverna próxima ao orfanato que Voldemort passou sua infância. E o diário… essa é a segunda razão pela qual vamos à Little Hangleton. Tenho suspeitas de que a mansão dos Riddle era utilizada como base para Voldemort e seus comensais, e o diário permaneceu em sua posse até ser passado para Malfoy e depois para você. Iremos confirmar assim que chegarmos lá."

"Por hora, é só isso que você precisa saber. Iremos comprar o que for necessário depois, e entraremos em Hogwarts no começo do ano letivo como estudantes transferidos. Conversei com Dumbledore, e temos uma carta assinada por ele e um frasco com memórias que explica a situação. Entregaremos a ele algum tempo antes e seremos selecionados novamente. Você ficará no dormitório de Lílian, vigiando durante a noite. Aproxime-se dela o máximo que puder. Vire sua melhor amiga, ande com ela para todos os lados. Quando chegarmos lá, passarei maiores detalhes."

Gina encarava Harry com os lábios entreabertos em surpresa. O rapaz havia dado as instruções para a missão de forma séria e mecânica. Ela engoliu em seco. Era visível que o esquema havia sido repassado diversas vezes e que ele sabia muito mais do que dizia – por um instante, passou por sua cabeça que talvez Hermione estivesse certa; Harry não poderia ter ficado daquele jeito do dia para a noite. Ela piscou, imersa em pensamentos.

— Você entendeu? — Perguntou duro, pigarreando. Gina deu um pulo na cama.

— S-s-sim! Entendi! — Confirmou, ainda desnorteada.

— Ótimo. Esteja pronta às 18h em ponto na sala de Dumbledore. E não espere dormir tão cedo; chegaremos em Little Hangleton antes do amanhecer.

Com essa última colocação, Harry virou as costas e saiu do quarto. Ao fechar a porta, relaxou um pouco os músculos tensionados pela situação e expirou devagar, tentando manter o controle. Rumou para seu quarto, satisfeito com sua decisão: seria melhor daquele jeito. Se tivesse que passar toda a missão ouvindo-a gritar e espernear sobre como ele era um péssimo amigo, decerto ficaria louco logo na primeira semana. No entanto, mesmo dessa maneira ainda seria uma convivência turbulenta.

Já em seu quarto, acendeu dois incensos e sentou-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas, respirando fundo e relaxando todo o corpo. Com toda a certeza, a melhor solução seria meditar até a hora da missão. Deveria esquecer Gina e focar-se totalmente na tarefa que lhe fora incumbida.

E mais uma vez, era hora de agir nas trevas.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram devagar. As horas de meditação ajudaram a acalmar seu espírito e fizeram com que fosse capaz de manter o foco e a concentração. Levantou-se sem pressa, agora com a mente serena e vestiu sua capa de couro de dragão com proteção para o rosto. Dentro dela, guardou uma pequena bolsa que havia preparado no dia anterior com tudo o que seria útil para a missão. O feitiço indetectável de extensão fora de extrema utilidade – guardara dinheiro, algumas roupas, livros, e algumas armas e pergaminhos que adquirira ao longo dos anos de treinamento.

Dirigiu-se até o sétimo andar em passos lentos e duros que pareciam não fazer barulho algum. Hermione e Gina se encontravam paradas em frente à parede e Dumbledore chegava pelo outro lado do corredor. Eram 18 horas em ponto.

Hermione e Gina fitaram o rapaz receosas, estranhando suas vestimentas. O preto do couro de dragão com um brilho ligeiramente esverdeado pareciam torna-lo ainda mais misterioso e perigoso. Os olhos pareciam ouro líquido – o dourado era evidentemente predominante e parecia se mover sobre um fundo escuro. Sem dizer nada, ele passou pelo local de entrada da sala três vezes, revelando uma enorme porta de madeira.

A sala era ampla e de aparência antiga – não apenas pelo piso e pelas estruturas de pedra branca que lembravam construções clássicas europeias, mas também pela sujeira e pela quantidade de pedras quebradas espalhadas pelo salão. Era possível ver degraus em forma circular do mesmo material alguns metros à frente, que delimitavam uma área mais baixa na sala. No centro da depressão, havia um círculo negro de tamanho considerável desenhado; dentro dele, inúmeras inscrições e desenhos complexos. O pentagrama desenhado dentro do círculo parecia coordenar a posição do restante dos símbolos.

Hermione pôde reconhecer alguns deles como sendo referências à Chronos, Deus grego responsável pelo tempo cronológico, sequencial e linear e outros à Kairós, Deus denominado ao tempo existencial. Reconheceu algumas poucas runas e símbolos, além da escrita em latim – o restante das escrituras estava longe de seus conhecimentos. Franziu o cenho, tentando compreender como aquilo funcionava. No centro de tudo, havia outro círculo menor delimitando um espaço que presumiu ser para a pedra da memória.

— É um belo trabalho. — Disse Dumbledore, impressionado.

Harry acenou e pediu pela pedra da memória. Antes prateada, a pedra agora se encontrava completamente roxa. Ele deixou a pedra no espaço no centro do círculo e Hermione sorriu por ter deduzido corretamente. O rapaz baixou a proteção de seu rosto e olhou para Dumbledore.

— Precisarei da sua ajuda. — Disse Harry. — Preciso que coloque as mãos de um dos lados do círculo e deixe sua magia fluir. Isso vai ativar as memórias da pedra, uma vez que você é o detentor delas. Farei o encantamento e o portal se abrirá no centro do círculo: quando começar a se formar, você e Hermione devem subir as escadas; do contrário, acabarão passando pelo portal também.

O diretor e a professora acenaram. Dumbledore dirigiu-se até o topo do pentagrama, de onde saía uma linha que se conectava com o local onde estava a pedra, e ajoelhou-se ali. Dessa vez, Harry voltou-se para Gina.

— Não se assuste com o portal. Não é parecido com nada que você viu antes – eu mesmo nunca o vi, apenas em desenhos. Segundo as teorias, o portal deve ser como uma esfera, tridimensional. Quando o portal estiver abrindo, preciso que você esteja atrás de mim. Assim que eu levantar, segure-se em mim. Entendido?

A ruiva acenou, engolindo em seco. Agora que estava diante daquilo, seu estômago parecia revirar numa ânsia de medo e antecipação. Respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. Harry virou-se para Hermione e sorriu. Andou até ela e a abraçou forte, como que agradecendo pelo apoio nos últimos dias.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Garantiu ele. Os olhos de Hermione marejaram e ela o apertou de volta, desejando sorte.

Ela puxou um colar com um pingente pedra rubi do bolso e o colocou discretamente dentro da capa de Harry. — Talvez seja útil. — Sussurrou, piscando um dos olhos.

— Como descobriu? — Perguntou impressionado. Não esperava que Hermione soubesse do que se tratava aquele colar – havia usado algum tempo antes para comunicar-se com ela.

— Você pode ser poderoso, mas não pode se comunicar comigo à distância tão facilmente assim. — Disse ela, orgulhosa. — E você tem um anel com a pedra exatamente igual à do colar que você me deu quando ainda estava aqui. Eu não tinha certeza, mas agora você confirmou. — Harry riu, abraçando-a novamente.

"Volte vivo." Pediu a professora num sussurro. Ele acenou e beijou sua testa, confirmando.

— Vocês dois — Disse ele, apontando para Dumbledore e Hermione. — O portal ficará aberto por apenas alguns segundos. Depois disso, ele se desestabilizará e provavelmente haverá danos se vocês não o contiverem. Depois que subirem as escadas e se afastarem, protejam o local com todos os feitiços que puderem. Façam a barreira mais forte que conseguirem. _Mantenham-se vivos vocês também_ – e o restante do castelo, intacto.

Harry olhou em volta uma última vez, também respirando fundo. "Estão prontos?", ele perguntou. Com a confirmação de todos, dirigiu-se até o lado oposto de Dumbledore e ajoelhou-se também, colocando as palmas das mãos sobre o desenho. Gina se posicionou atrás dele e Hermione se distanciou, subindo as escadas. Quando Harry começou a proferir um encantamento em latim, o diretor também iniciou o ritual.

O desenho parecia oscilar entre uma luz azul e roxa com intensidade instável e aleatória, mas conforme o encanto prosseguiu, a luz se intensificou. Logo sentiram a sala começar a tremer, e algumas faíscas subiram do centro do círculo.

Não demorou muito para que as faíscas se transformassem em feixes de luz que subiam por todas as inscrições e se emaranhavam no centro, causando tremores ainda mais fortes na sala. O diretor levantou-se apressado e subiu as escadas do lado oposto ao que Hermione estava. Um olhar foi o que bastou para que começassem a conjurar o máximo de feitiços de proteção que podiam.

No círculo, Gina tremia de frio e medo. A temperatura baixara consideravelmente a o emaranhado de luzes parecia estourar cada vez com mais força. Súbito, as luzes sumiram. A ruiva só teve tempo de ouvir uma pequena explosão antes de Harry levantar e agarrá-la junto a ele. A explosão se transformara numa enorme esfera de algo que lembrava uma penseira: parecia ser líquido e gasoso ao mesmo tempo, mas era possível ver a mistura de tons de roxo e preto dançando de forma assustadora. O portal parecia puxá-los para dentro, como se estivesse criando um vácuo. Harry deu alguns passos abraçado com Gina em direção à esfera e tão logo adentrou o desenho, foram sugados por ela.

Hermione congelou com a visão. Os amigos haviam sumido dentro do portal e não parecia, nem de longe, como uma experiência agradável.

— Professora Granger! — Exclamou Dumbledore, chamando sua atenção. Rapidamente ela voltou a conjurar proteções para o local.

O portal de fato não durou por muito tempo. Em menos de um minuto, a esfera desestabilizou e passou a se mover num padrão peculiar, deformando suas extremidades e contraindo-as – não parecia um bom sinal. A esfera atingiu o tamanho de uma goles antes de gerar um brilho intenso e explodir com um estrondo ensurdecedor. A proteção foi capaz de conter a maior parte do dano, mas tanto Hermione quanto Dumbledore foram atirados para trás com força. No centro da sala, restara apenas um buraco com resquícios do que antes fora uma escada. As inscrições feitas por Harry foram completamente apagadas. Por uma mancha roxa e preta nas pedras brancas.

 _Espero que estejam vivos._

Gina sentiu seu corpo bater na rua de pedras com uma força inacreditável, e rolar diversas vezes antes de parar com uma batida forte na parede de uma casa. A dor da viagem e da queda fora tanto que mal conseguia sentir seu corpo. Quando Harry pisou com ela dentro do desenho no chão, sentiu como se tivesse sido atirada para longe por algo muito mais forte que o salgueiro lutador. Ao mesmo tempo, um puxão no umbigo que lembrava uma aparatação mal sucedida e uma força que parecia comprimi-la por inteiro tomava conta de seu corpo. E para terminar, é claro, houve a queda final.

Gemeu de dor tentando se mover, mas não teve sucesso. Sentiu seu corpo ser erguido e depois escorado na parede da casa em que haviam batido – só assim lembrou-se que Harry estava lá. Abriu os lábios para falar, mas assim que tentou emitir algum som, a única coisa que conseguiu foi virar a cabeça para o lado para vomitar. Ele segurou seus cabelos de forma carinhosa e esperou que terminasse. Ela respirou fundo e gemeu novamente.

— É, não é exatamente uma viagem de primeira classe. — Disse ele, rindo.

Harry esfregou as palmas das mãos e posicionou-as primeiramente alguns centímetros acima das pernas da ruiva. Era possível ver uma fraca luz em suas palmas, e Gina pôde sentir um conforto instantâneo, como se as feridas estivessem curando-se sozinhas. Quando o rapaz pôs as mãos sobre o tronco dela e a dor pareceu se tornar suportável, ela conseguiu finalmente se comunicar.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou, curiosa com a incrível habilidade.

— Magia de cura. — Respondeu ele. — Legal, não é? É uma das magias brancas que consegui aprender com essa herança da luz.

Gina pareceu surpreendida com o crescimento de Harry. Seu coração e sua razão pareciam travar um duelo entre perdoá-lo ou não por ter desaparecido de sua vida. As mãos deles agora estavam sobre suas têmporas, e os olhos de ouro líquido pareciam enxergar dentro de sua alma. A sensação era indescritível: a dor simplesmente sumira, dando lugar a uma leveza incomparável em seu corpo. Ela se perdeu enquanto fitava seus olhos.

— Melhor? — Ele, perguntou, assustando-a. Ela limpou a garganta e se levantou rapidamente, olhando em volta. Não iria perdoá-lo tão rápido assim – aquela era uma relação apenas necessária.

O vilarejo tinha uma atmosfera mórbida e deu-lhe um arrepio na espinha. Não havia nada nas ruas e suspeitava sinceramente que era possível esbarrar com a morte em alguma esquina.

— _Onde_ nós estamos? — Perguntou ela, tentando conter o medo que sentia. Harry levantou-se também, limpando o sobretudo.

— Estamos em Little Hangleton, ano de 1973.


	9. Horcrux

_Mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais ainda._

SUN TZU – A ARTE DA GUERRA

 **8 HORCRUX**

Gina seguia Harry a alguns passos de distância, quieta e com as mãos nos bolsos. Tinha uma expressão no rosto que misturava receio, admiração e confusão – ainda achava um pouco estranho que estivesse 30 anos no passado, andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. O rapaz passara diversas instruções a ela, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de tudo; estava, para dizer o mínimo, extremamente confusa.

Não entendia como poderia existir algo como um _portal do tempo_ , ou pedras da memória, ou alguém com tanta força e conhecimento como Harry. Vê-lo abrindo o portal foi prova mais que suficiente de seu crescimento como bruxo. Ela fitou seus cabelos desgrenhados que balançavam a sua frente e deu um sorriso fraco. Tinha tantas dúvidas.

— Harry. — Ela chamou, ainda fitando seus cabelos. Ele fez um som como se pedisse para continuar mas não olhou para trás. — Se conseguimos parar aqui por conta de uma memória do professor Dumbledore… Onde está o professor Dumbledore? — Indagou. O rapaz deixou uma risada escapar.

— Você lembra de um casebre velho e despedaçado que vimos perto do lugar onde aparecemos?

A ruiva fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar. Com um arrepio, pareceu sentir a dor da viagem novamente, mas tudo o que viu era o chão de pedras a algumas poucas casas. Abriu os olhos e olhou para as nuvens, se esforçando mais. Demorou alguns segundos para que visse o casebre mencionado por Harry.

Era praticamente do tamanho de um banheiro antigo dos trouxas, que ficava para o lado de fora da casa. Era feito de madeira e parecia estar caindo aos pedaços, com enormes manchas de mofo e sinais de fraqueza nas tábuas puídas – era uma fácil demais de ignorar. Ela franziu o cenho, um pouco chocada.

— Dumbledore está _naquilo_?

— Não exatamente… — Riu Harry. — Está enfeitiçado, é claro – e muito bem protegido, também. Funciona como a base da Ordem da Fênix, lembra? A diferença é que o local foi encantado por dentro e tem uma aparência um pouco mais agradável que por fora.

— Mas como nós conseguimos vê-lo, então? — Perguntou novamente. Quanto a ser enfeitiçado por dentro, era fácil de entender – funcionava como a barraca enfeitiçada que pegaram emprestada para ir à copa mundial de quadribol há alguns anos.

— Nós estamos numa memória dele, não é mesmo? E se ele sabe onde fica, nós também sabemos. É uma das razões pelas quais eu precisava de Dumbledore para vir para cá.

Ela assentiu compreendendo e não fez mais perguntas. Continuaram andando até um vale rochoso, num local claramente afastado do que antes fora uma cidade. Havia apenas uma casa ali, numa ladeira íngreme coberta por árvores – era suja, empoeirada e o musgo já cobria grande parte das paredes. Estavam faltando algumas telhas também, e Gina teve a impressão de que era como se a natureza estivesse engolindo a antiga construção, mas de uma maneira um tanto quanto mórbida.

Quando se aproximaram mais, puderam ver uma cobra pregada na porta de entrada. O musgo e os ramos que engoliam a casa estranhamente evitavam o adorno. Gina estudava a cobra com curiosidade quando Harry tirou-a de seus pensamentos com uma frase seca.

— Não toque em nada.

Ela assentiu e deu mais um passo em direção a ele quando entraram. Teve a impressão que Harry tinha o local completamente memorizado – era pequena, com três cômodos que poderia muito bem classificar como imundos e miseráveis; todos com algumas partes destruídas, como se fossem ruínas de uma antiga casa. Dentro do local, a atmosfera era pesada e assustadora; não era necessário passar muito tempo ali para começar a sentir o aroma da morte e entender que nada seria bem-vindo. Os calafrios na espinha de Gina pareciam cada vez mais intensos, e sua vontade era sair dali o mais rápido possível – esse sentimento, contudo, não aparentava ser compartilhado pelo amigo.

Harry entrou no que ela pensou ter sido o quarto principal da casa e aproximou-se de uma das paredes que se encontrava parcialmente destruída e com alguns escombros em cima de móveis e outros objetos. Posicionou suas mãos em cima dos escombros e pôde contar menos de 10 segundos para que Gina deixasse o corpo mole sentar-se no chão com a respiração fraca.

Uma onda de poder inundou o cômodo, e não parecia ser nada melhor que a antiga atmosfera. Ela sentiu uma pressão na cabeça quase forçando-a a deitar-se e desmaiar. Por mais que tentasse, não tinha força o suficiente para se mover e muito menos para levantar. Apoiou também as mãos no chão e tentou manter-se consciente. Conseguiu abrir os olhos por alguns segundos suficientes para ver o rapaz de pé no mesmo local de antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Murmurava algumas palavras baixas e tinha os olhos bem abertos. _Era Harry quem estava fazendo aquilo?_ Ela ofegou, fechando os olhos novamente.

E tão rápido começou, o peso sobre seu corpo que parecia também esmaga-la por dentro desapareceu. Puxou o ar pela boca finalmente conseguindo respirar. Seus braços tremiam e os olhos estavam arregalados de espanto. _O que foi isso?_ Perguntou-se mentalmente.

Novamente fitando Harry, assistiu sem conseguir se movimentar o rapaz abrir uma caixa de madeira entalhada repleta de detalhes – ela supôs que na tampa da caixa havia uma serpente igual à que estava na porta de entrada. Pelo que havia entendido, aquela magia toda era para aquela caixa; tentou perguntar para confirmar mas constatou que ainda não era capaz de falar.

Harry pegou um pedaço de algum tecido de dentro de um dos bolsos que parecia semelhante ao sobretudo que vestia. Com cautela e sempre utilizando o tecido, ele retirou um anel dourado da caixa e o enrolou no pano, enfiando-o novamente no bolso; de lá, tirou outro anel idêntico ao que acabara de guardar. Girou os calcanhares na direção da ruiva e estendeu uma mão para ela para ajudá-la a se levantar; ela engoliu em seco antes de aceitar a ajuda.

O rapaz não se demorou dentro da antiga casa. Assim que a garota se pôs em seus pés, caminhou para a saída e assim que ambos saíram, posicionou a mão sobre a cobra na porta e murmurou algumas palavras em ofidioglossia. Gina imaginou ter visto a cobra sibilar de volta, em resposta.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Harry fez o trajeto de volta à cidade e de lá encaminhou-se para uma nova trilha para o lado oposto do que haviam acabado de voltar. Ela voltou a acompanha-lo a alguns metros de distância, sentindo-se como um peso para ele.

— O que foi aquilo? — Perguntou a ruiva referindo-se à onda de poder mais cedo.

— Fui buscar uma Horcrux, Gina. — Respondeu seco, sem se mover. — Sabe do que se trata?

Seu rosto ficou da cor dos cabelos. Harry mencionara a palavra anteriormente, algo sobre _divisão de alma_ , mas ela não entendeu realmente o que era aquilo e estava muito chocada para que pudesse perguntar mais sobre o assunto.

— Divisão de alma? — Disse baixo, só para que não pensasse que não prestara atenção em seu discurso antes de voltarem no tempo. Ela não pôde ver, mas Harry deixou que escapasse um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

— Para Voldemort, só o poder nunca foi suficiente. A perspectiva de morrer algum dia por conta de sua forma mortal sempre o assustou. — Começou a explicar. — Quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts, sob o nome de Tom Riddle que você já conhece, ele buscou mais informações sobre algo que poderia torna-lo… imortal.

— Por isso ele dividiu a alma… — Murmurou a ruiva.

— Exatamente. — Concordou o rapaz. — Matando, foi capaz de transferir pedaços de sua alma para objetos diversos. No nosso tempo, Gina, ele já foi capaz de criar…

— Sete! Ele dividiu a alma sete vezes! — Exclamou. Viu Harry acenar.

— Mas isso é somente daqui a 30 anos. No tempo atual, Voldemort ainda está na terceira Horcrux – ainda em seus anos de escola, fez do diário de Slytherin sua primeira Horcrux. Depois, na casa dos descendentes do fundador, deixou esse anel que acabei de pegar. E por fim, deixou o medalhão numa caverna próxima ao orfanato onde foi criado.

Depois de terminar a frase, o rapaz ajoelhou-se em frente a um muro que também parecia perder para a natureza em seu entorno. Ela abaixou-se também, procurando o interesse dele – e não precisou se esforçar muito; ao longe via-se uma gigante mansão a beira do abismo. Dentro, podia ver algumas figuras encapuzadas movendo-se de um lado para o outro. _Comensais,_ ela pensou.

— Não é simples roubar uma horcrux. É uma alma, afinal de contas — Começou ele. — A única forma de destruir uma horcrux com magia é com a maldição da morte: isso porque você precisa, de fato, enviar a alma que se aloja ali para o próximo plano. É por essa razão que não posso destruí-la agora mesmo: Voldemort sentiria em seu corpo.

— É por isso que usou toda aquela magia? — Indagou a ruiva, desviando o olhar da mansão.

— Exatamente. Fiz aquilo para selar a magia a impedir Voldemort de sentir que algo está errado – enrolei num pedaço de couro de uns dos dragões mais perigosos para garantir que a saída de qualquer magia seja impedida. — Ele explicou calmo, esquadrinhando o cenário com os olhos. — E depois, é claro, deixei uma cópia idêntica no mesmo lugar; e aproveitando a magia que fiz para selar, transferi um pouco da magia negra do anel para a caixa. Como nesse tempo não há ninguém que tenha conhecimento de suas Horcruxes, Voldemort não espera por um ataque; isso será o suficiente para enganá-lo.

Gina encarou Harry por mais alguns instantes antes de voltar o olhar para a mansão. Franziu o cenho, tentando imaginar o que fariam a seguir; lembrou-se do rapaz dizendo que iriam confirmar a presença de Voldemort ali e arregalou os olhos. Então aquela era a base do Lorde das Trevas.

— Nós vamos entrar? — Ela perguntou baixo, como se pudessem ouvi-la no alto da montanha. Harry sorriu.

— Não. Só preciso encontrar o diário – e ele não pode saber que estamos aqui. — Ele disse. Ela franziu o cenho imaginando como ele faria aquilo sem entrar no local.

Sem mais palavras, Harry sentou-se sobre a mureta na qual se escondiam numa posição que fez com que ela imaginasse que ele estava meditando. Achou estranho que estivesse observando escondido e de repente subisse em cima do muro, ficando completamente exposto.

Ele respirou fundo, unindo as pontas dos dedos sobre as pernas cruzadas. Esperou por sentir o mesmo peso de antes, mas tudo o que veio foi a mais completa serenidade. Sentou-se ao lado dele de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando a sensação. Será que era assim que se sentia quando meditava?

A resposta era não. Não pelo sentimento durante a meditação, mas pelo fato de que Harry não estava meditando: estava tentando localizar Voldemort. Com muito treino, conseguira invadir a mente do Lord das Trevas com sucesso durante seu treinamento. Depois de incontáveis tentativas mal sucedidas e outras percebidas por ele, aos poucos aperfeiçoou sua técnica e passou a entender mais a conexão que havia entre eles – ao invés diferenciar por completo o Lord dele mesmo, passou a pensar nele próprio como uma extensão de Voldemort. Desde então, o sucesso nas suas tentativas de compreende-lo foram muito maiores.

Contudo, ainda não estava certo de que isso funcionaria numa época que não existia ainda: como poderia haver uma ligação se Voldemort não havia tentado mata-lo ainda? Mesmo assim, o garoto respirou fundo, concentrando-se na parte de sua alma que fora tomada pelas trevas. Tentou encontrar a essência de todo aquele poder – por mais que estivessem em tempos diferentes, supunha que suas almas continuavam, de certa forma, entrelaçadas. Como ele mesmo dissera antes, o tempo é algo muito mais complexo do que podemos entender, além de existir todo um infinito além do horizonte que é conhecido.

Imerso em sua própria consciência, a escuridão tomou forma de um amplo salão de aspecto sombrio. Harry estava dentro. Viu, através de olhos que agora também eram dele, a mesa repleta de fiéis comensais da morte. Ouviu-se pronunciando palavras de incentivo e discursos sobre aumentar seu exército com seus filhos e amigos. Quando mencionou sua imortalidade com prazer nos lábios, as memórias que Harry tanto queria puderam ser acessadas: viu o diário, o anel e o medalhão. Focando-se no diário, o salão de comensais deu lugar a uma sala que se assemelhava em muitos aspectos à sala precisa, onde estava escondido o diadema de Ravenclaw.

A sala ficava abaixo da terra como um porão. Era, na realidade, um conjunto de salas repletas dos mais diversos objetos: uma sala construída para que nada pudesse ser achado, a não ser que você soubesse exatamente onde havia guardado o que desejava. Voldemort tinha total consciência de onde estava o diário. Harry pôde sentir o diário dentro da gaveta esquerda de uma mesa de madeira maciça. Era como se pudesse escutar seu chamado.

Abriu os olhos com uma expressão séria no rosto. Aquela deveria ser a última Horcrux a ser destruída – roubá-la seria o mesmo que avisá-lo que seu segredo não estava mais seguro; seria o mesmo que pedir que Voldemort estivesse com os sentidos mais aguçados o possível. Ele se levantou, fazendo o caminho de volta para a cidade. Ouviu a ruiva apressar-se atrás dele e previu sua pergunta.

— Está lá. O diário. — Constatou. — Mas não é hora ainda… A mansão é a base de Voldemort, será a última Horcrux a ser destruída.

Ela não perguntou mais nada, apenas continuou o acompanhando, incerta de sua função naquela missão. Por um instante, imaginou que Harry ficaria melhor sozinho. Não conseguia entender como seria capaz de trazer equilíbrio a ele sendo que sequer podia manter-se de pé na presença de sua magia. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, chegaram ao casebre em que Dumbledore estava. Pararam em frente a ele e viu o rapaz bater três vezes na porta.

Houve hesitação antes que a porta fosse aberta. O rapaz bateu novamente na porta e Gina temeu que fossem recebidos com feitiços não muito amigáveis – Dumbledore já possuía um poder impressionante naquela época.

Dito e feito: deu um salto e puxou a varinha no reflexo assim que viu o clarão vindo em sua direção. Não teve, entretanto, tempo algum para reagir – o clarão sumiu assim que se aproximou de Harry. Ele não havia falado nada, sequer se movera. Outro clarão o atacou, e depois mais alguns. Viu Dumbledore alguns anos mais novo parar surpreso, a varinha em punho e os lábios entreabertos.

— Bom dia para você também. — Cumprimentou Harry com um aceno de cabeça e a expressão apática ainda em seu rosto. — Vai nos oferecer uma xícara de chá?

O diretor recuou dois passos deixando-os passar, ainda sem se pronunciar. Gina se sentou depois de Harry numa mesa colocada ao centro da sala – o casebre era muito maior do que aparentava, mas ainda pequeno. Era apenas um cômodo pequeno com uma mesa, cadeiras, uma cama do lado direito e uma bancada com uma pia e um fogão ao lado. Tudo parecia muito velho.

Dumbledore mantinha a varinha em punho, fitando-os desconfiado sob os óculos de meia lua que já conheciam bem. Harry apontou para fogão com a mão e com um aceno, acendeu-o, fazendo uma chaleira cheia d'água flutuar até ele. Com outro aceno, montou a mesa com três xícaras.

— Não vai se sentar? — Perguntou ele. — Não sei se já percebeu, mas não adianta tentar nos atacar. Além do quê… temos muito o que conversar.

— Como encontraram esse lugar? — Dumbledore indagou, finalmente se sentando. Sua desconfiança era visível, mas o tom de voz era calmo e sereno.

— Você nos contou. — Disse Harry. O diretor ergueu as sobrancelhas, duvidando, e observou quando a chaleira levitou até eles e serviu os três presentes.

— Geralmente tenho recordações das escolhas que faço.

— Claro que sim. — Afirmou o rapaz tomando um gole de seu chá. — A única razão pela qual o senhor não tem _essa_ recordação em específico é porque ela não aconteceu ainda. Mas pode ficar tranquilo – não oferecemos perigo algum.

— Quem são os senhores, afinal de contas? — O diretor perguntou finalmente.

— Esta é Gina Weasley. — Apontou para a ruiva. — E eu sou Harry Potter.

O diretor parou com a xícara nos lábios, as pupilas levemente dilatadas em surpresa. Gina observou os olhares de ambos se cruzando numa estranha serenidade. Viu Dumbledore deixar a xícara de volta na mesa e abrir os lábios para questionar a afirmação, mas Harry o interrompeu.

— É natural que o senhor não confie em mim. Contudo… — Começou, alcançando algo dentro de seu sobretudo. — Imagino que será mais fácil confiar em si mesmo.

Retirou uma carta e uma pequena caixa de um dos bolsos e deixou-os na frente do diretor. Sob os óculos de meia lua, viu o brasão de Hogwarts e franziu o cenho, confuso. O envelope dizia em sua própria letra:

 _Para Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore_

 _O casebre enfeitiçado, Little Hangleton_

 _1973_

Ele abriu a carta, curioso e receoso com seu conteúdo. Abriu-a com seus dedos finos, encontrando duas páginas de pergaminho que detalhavam a missão dos jovens que se encontravam a sua frente. A cada linha que seus olhos acompanhavam, os lábios se entreabriam num espanto ainda maior. Harry deixou que lesse toda a carta, ao final assinada por ele próprio e marcada com o brasão de sua família. Assistiu a carta queimar ainda em suas mãos junto ao envelope. Ele suspirou e voltou seus olhos para o frasco com fios prateados dentro.

— Presumo que sejam memórias do que acabei de ler?

Harry confirmou e terminou de tomar seu chá. Suspirou e cruzou as pernas, aprontando-se para mais uma discussão – já estava ficando cansado daquilo.

— Como dito na carta, devemos buscar suas horcruxes, mas não destruí-las. Já peguei o anel, a primeira delas, na antiga casa dos Gaunt. O diário se encontra na mansão dos Riddle, que também funciona como base para Voldemort e seus comensais. Essa será nossa última. Por fim, temos que pegar o medalhão perto do orfanato em que foi criado.

Dumbledore pareceu surpreso com a afirmação.

— Mas antes que comece a perguntar sobre isso, — Interrompeu Harry antes que o diretor se pronunciasse. — Lembre-se que estamos na cidade que Voldemort utiliza como base. Ele está na mansão dos Riddle. Sugiro que mudemos o local de encontro para Londres, assim podemos discutir como daremos prosseguimento na missão.

Dumbledore e Harry trocaram mais algumas poucas palavras antes de se dirigirem, acompanhados por Gina, até os limites da cidade. De lá, aparataram em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, onde se estabeleceram num quarto para terminarem a conversa que haviam iniciado em Little Hangleton.

Gina se perguntou o que Dumbledore fazia na cidade de Voldemort, mas decidiu perguntar a Harry noutro momento. Por hora, decidiam como fariam para entrarem como estudantes transferidos no início do ano letivo de Hogwarts e se aproximarem de Lílian para que pudessem protege-la. O ano letivo começaria dali a duas semanas, e Dumbledore os informou que os pais de Harry iriam ao Beco Diagonal para a compra dos materiais naquele sábado – poderiam começar sua ambientação naquela mesma semana.

— Posso arrumar uma cama para você no dormitório de Lílian — Disse Dumbledore apontando para Gina, que acenou em concordância. — E uma para você no dormitório de Tiago.

— Não. — Negou Harry, atraindo olhares dos dois. — Quero ir para a Sonserina. — Gina o fitou com os lábios entreabertos de surpresa.

— Mas o chapéu seletor… — Começou ela.

— O chapéu seletor quis me colocar na Sonserina quando entrei em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. — Dumbledore e Gina o fitaram surpresos. — Eu pedi pela Grifinória; mas nossos inimigos estão na Sonserina, e como vocês bem sabem… mantenham seus amigos próximos, e os inimigos ainda mais. Só assim poderemos saber exatamente o momento que Voldemort chegar a esse tempo.

— De fato… parece ser a melhor ideia. Deixamos a amizade para Gina e os inimigos para você. — Confirmou o diretor.

Harry andou até a janela, fitando o muro que levava ao Beco Diagonal. Cruzou os braços nas costas e respirou fundo, tentando preparar-se para o que viria a seguir. Engoliu em seco, um arrepio percorrendo por sua espinha. Não por conta de Voldemort, ou até mesmo da missão. Mas em duas semanas, estaria de volta a Hogwarts como um estudante comum. Não - em menos de uma semana… estaria frente a frente com seus pais. E era muito provável que eles o odiassem.

 _Merda_. Não havia como se preparar como uma missão como essa.

Mas era hora de começar.

Ele virou-se para Gina, do outro lado do quarto.

— Está pronta? — Perguntou ele.

— Pode apostar que sim!

* * *

 **N/A: Oi gente!** Primeira vez que venho falar com vocês (se alguém estiver lendo isso aqui, né... hahahaha) aqui no Fanfiction...

Vou falar a razão estúpida de eu ter demorado pra postar: esqueci. Eu posto essa fanfic também no Floreios & Borrões, e como aqui o pessoal costuma comentar muito menos, eu meio que esqueci que estava postando aqui também hahahaha. Maaaas, como leitora, eu sei como é isso - principalmente quando a fanfic está no início. Sendo assim, a primeira coisa que eu tenho que falar é desculpa por ter demorado. A segunda é que apesar da demora, já postei três de uma vez e estou com o próximo em andamento nesse exato momento.

Enfim, eu espero mesmo que estejam gostando, mesmo que não comentem :)

E espero que tenha alguém lendo também! hahahaha...

Beijos para quem quer que esteja aí e até o próximo capítulo, que deve sair muito em breve!


	10. O Beco Diagonal

_A inteligência é o que você usa quando não sabe o que fazer._

JEAN PIAGET

 **9 O BECO DIAGONAL**

 _Estranha_ era a palavra que melhor descrevia aquela semana. Não havia palavra que melhor se encaixasse naquele contexto: depois que Dumbledore os deixara a sós no quarto, nenhuma outra palavra fora trocada entre Harry e Gina. Não houvera boa noite, nem bom dia, nem _você viu meus sapos de chocolate?_ Absolutamente nada.

A ruiva levara a sério seu papel de abraçar a amizade e o carinho de todos – achou incrível que Tom já fosse o proprietário do local e ele foi a primeira vítima de longos períodos de conversas alegres e amigáveis. Conquistara sua confiança com um sorriso largo e um _bom dia, Tom!_ Logo na primeira manhã. Depois foi só uma questão de tempo até que quase todos os hóspedes e até mesmo lojistas do Beco Diagonal acenassem animados e a dessem bom dia todas as manhãs. No terceiro dia, arrumara até mesmo sorvetes de graça na Florean Fortescue. Era incrível a forma como Gina podia se relacionar bem com todos – e começar com o famoso proprietário do Caldeirão Furado fora uma jogada de mestre. Sua identidade não seria problema, uma vez que seu pai, Arthur Weasley, já havia se formado há alguns anos – dizia não conhece-lo e afirmava que talvez pudesse ser seu primo em segundo ou terceiro grau.

Contudo, toda essa simpatia mudava ao lado de Harry. Era bem verdade que seu orgulho Weasley era a única razão por ainda não tê-lo perdoado por completo, já que suas demonstrações de poder a convenceram de sua evolução – mas Harry simplesmente _não ajudava_. Gina não o vira fora do quarto em momento algum, e perguntava-se se ele ao menos havia comido algo. Quando ela saía pela manhã, o rapaz estava vestido inteiramente de preto sentado de pernas cruzadas no centro do quarto. E quando voltava… ele continuava exatamente na mesma posição. Apenas no terceiro dia o vira de forma diferente – estava de pernas cruzadas, mas o que estava apoiado no chão era apenas sua cabeça. A cena entrara para sua recém iniciada lista de _peculiaridades de Harry Potter_ em primeiro lugar desde a abertura do portal.

Era finalmente sábado, e Gina assistia de braços cruzados e sobrancelhas erguidas o rapaz sentado no meio da sala, perguntando-se se ele sequer sabia que dia era. Permaneceu ali por cerca de meia hora, hipnotizada pela cena e pelo tique-taque do relógio. Ela deu um pulo quando, depois de desviar o olhar para o relógio de madeira, encontrou os olhos de Harry a observando.

— Eu- é, e-, a-, v-você está com fome? — Perguntou gaguejando, o rosto da cor de seus cabelos. Harry não fez questão de responder, apenas se ergueu num pulo e esticou os braços para cima, alongando-se.

Ele movimentou o pescoço para os dois lados com um estalo alto em cada lado e depois girou-o para relaxar. Respirou fundo e vestiu sua capa mais uma vez, ainda em silêncio. Gina o fitava com olhos arregalados, sem entender muito bem o que acontecia – ele retribuiu o olhar e saiu sem dizer nada, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si. Gaguejando mais uma vez, levantou-se de sua cama e andou atrás dele. _Mas será que nem um banho ele pode tomar?_ Perguntou-se.

— Ah! Você ainda está aqui! — Exclamou Tom, que esbarrou com Harry no final da escada. O rapaz não respondeu nada e ele desviou o olhar, encontrando Gina. — Bom dia, Gina!

A ruiva respondeu com um bom dia não tão animado quanto gostaria. Harry apressou-se em direção ao Beco Diagonal e ela contorceu o rosto em desgosto com a perspectiva de ficar sem seu café da manhã. Lançou um olhar de desculpas à Tom e seguiu o rapaz.

Ele bateu a varinha nos tijolos, que deram passagem aos dois; andou em silêncio pelas ruas, ignorando as saudações dirigidas à ruiva ao seu lado. Gina se perguntava até onde iriam quando Harry parou ao lado da sorveteria. Ela franziu o cenho e riu sozinha.

— Você gosta de sorvete? — Perguntou alto, ainda rindo da situação. Pensou em adicionar o fato à sua lista de peculiaridades.

— Ei, Tiago! — Ouviram um garoto chamar de dentro da Florean Fortescue. — Aqui!

Gina virou-se como se tivesse levado um choque: conhecia muito bem aquela voz – era Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o garoto na entrada da loja; o rosto desgastado pelos anos em Azkaban que conhecia 30 anos no futuro não parecia ser o mesmo do jovem que acenava alegre para o amigo. Os cabelo longos pareciam macios e bem cuidados, o rosto fino era parcialmente coberto por uma charmosa barba por fazer e os olhos eram de longe a maior diferença. O azul era profundo, com um brilho alegre e divertido que a fez sorrir feliz, vendo-o como um maroto pela primeira vez.

E o garoto por quem chamava… ela não precisava ter escutado o nome para saber que aquele era Tiago Potter, pai de Harry – tirando os olhos verdes do homem que um dia amara, o rosto tinha exatamente o mesmo formato e o cabelo era igualmente bagunçado. Fitou Harry novamente na esperança de vê-lo com o mesmo sorriso e o brilho nos olhos que vira em seu pai, mas comparar os dois só trouxe um aperto no peito: percebeu que sequer podia se lembrar do garoto como era antes. A barba por fazer, ao contrário da de Sirius, trazia ao seu rosto um aspecto perigoso combinada a uma cicatriz que subia-lhe do pescoço até a ponta de sua orelha, além de sua boca que parecia incapaz de deixar escapar um sorriso sincero. Dos olhos, então, não havia nem o que falar. Tinha arrepios na espinha se os olhava por muito tempo.

Viu os dois amigos se sentarem despreocupados no degrau de entrada da sorveteria, e logo outro que reconheceu como sendo seu antigo professor Remo se juntou a eles. Ela teve que se esforçar para conter as lágrimas ao lembrar de seu corpo morto ao lado da esposa, além do filho que nunca pudera conhece-lo.

— Controle-se. — Ordenou Harry, assustando-a. Ela esfregou os olhos rapidamente, virando-se para ele com olhos furiosos.

— Como é que você pode parar aí com essa cara tão apática, como se nada tivesse acontecido? — Sibilou ela, tentando manter sua voz baixa e ao mesmo tempo dura. — Por um acaso você não sente-

Ela se calou instantaneamente quando os olhos dourados com feixes negros encontraram os dela. Pareceu se afogar num mar de dor e solidão e de imediato arrependeu-se da acusação que estava fazendo: na realidade, era ela quem não fazia ideia do que ele estava sentindo. Era o pai de Harry, quem ele nunca tivera a chance de abraçar, que estava ali na frente. Era seu padrinho que ele assistira morrer e que fora tratado como traidor por todo o final de sua vida que ele estava ali na frente. E por fim, era o único que conhecia sua família bem o suficiente para tornar-se parte dela que estava ali em sua frente.

— Devemos falar com eles? — Perguntou baixo.

— Não. Espere Lílian chegar; é principalmente dela que você tem que se aproximar. — Ele disse. Gina tentou interrompê-lo, mas Harry se apressou em explicar. — Ela não é a maior fã do meu pai nessa época. Se você estiver toda amiga dele e de Sirius, Lílian vai pensar que é mais uma de suas conquistas.

— Mas eu não-!

— Não interessa o que você é ou deixa de ser. — Concluiu de braços cruzados, aguardando.

A ruiva bufou e encostou-se na parede da fachada da loja onde aguardavam por Lílian, disfarçados apenas pela grande quantidade de alunos e pais que andavam pelo Beco Diagonal em busca dos materiais para o ano letivo. Demorou algum tempo para que pudessem finalmente agir – antes de Lílian, reconheceu Alice e Frank Longbottom cumprimentando os rapazes na sorveteria, além de outros diversos alunos e admiradoras de Sirius. Os garotos pareciam, de fato, extremamente populares.

Reconheceu a mãe de Harry principalmente pelos olhos verdes que a trouxe um novo aperto no peito de saudade do amigo que parecia não existir mais. Os cabelos eram ruivos como os dela mesma e os traços do rosto eram delicados, iluminados pela risada que dava ao lado de uma amiga que não pôde reconhecer.

Harry a segurou quando tentou se dirigir até eles: _"o que é que você vai dizer? Olá, meu nome é Gina Weasley e eu vim para proteger você, Lílian. Posso ser sua amiga?"_. Ela bufou mais uma vez, indignada por ele parecer sempre ter razão e cruzou os braços emburrada. Observá-los sem poder agir já estava deixando-a impaciente – tão impaciente que não notou quando levantaram-se da sorveteria e seguiram caminho entre a multidão. Se não fosse por Harry, teria os perdido de vista.

Acompanharam os amigos pela farmácia, pela Madame Malkins e, ao que pareceu ser o total desgosto de Lílian, a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol antes de se juntarem a eles na Floreios e Borrões. Abarrotada de gente, Gina não entendeu muito bem porque Harry havia escolhido o local para interagirem – preferia tê-lo feito na sorveteria há algum tempo. Ela suspirou e tentou pensar como iniciaria uma conversa, mas antes que pudesse se decidir por algum plano, viu Harry deixando um livro cair aberto em suas mãos. Gina se atrapalhou para segurá-lo e acabou derrubando-o no chão. Teve que contar até dez em sua mente para não gritar com o rapaz que sumira de vista menos de um segundo depois de jogar o livro para ela.

Abaixou-se para pegar o livro no chão e sentiu sua cabeça colidir com algo enquanto se levantava. Soltou um gemido um tanto quando estridente de dor e massageou a nuca tentando se acalmar – por que é que tudo estava dando errado naquele dia?

— Me desculpa! — Ouviu a dona do queixo que talvez fosse o mais duro de Londres dizer e deu um sorriso amarelo que se transformou em espanto quando viu os olhos verdes e o cabelo cor de fogo. — Isso é sobre magia de cura?! Onde encontrou esse livro?

Ainda sem reação, Gina fitou o livro em suas mãos – de fato parecia tratar de magias brancas avançadas, majoritariamente relacionadas a propriedades curativas. Abriu os lábios para responder mas não pôde dizer nada: apenas encarou os olhos verdes brilhantes de interesse em sua frente.

— Quero aprender tudo sobre cura! Eu me formo esse ano em Hogwarts e penso em estudar para ser medibruxa – não sei porquê, mas sempre me dei bem com esse tipo de magia. Antes de descobrir que era bruxa, eu sempre conseguia reanimar as flores da minha mãe que estavam perto de morrer e uma vez eu até consegui emendar a perna quebrada de um gato de tive!

Gina piscou algumas vezes. Lílian falava tudo muito rápido, atrapalhando as palavras numa excitação que não podia ser normal. Assim que terminou de falar, seu rosto corou de uma forma que Gina só acreditava ser possível em sua própria família – ela sorriu, solidarizando-se com a situação.

Assistiu a outra ruiva balbuciar algumas palavras envergonhadas e tentar se afastar dela, mas segurou seu braço antes que ela pudesse se esconder entre os que visitavam a loja. Lílian tinha o rosto ainda vermelho e encarava os próprios pés.

— Ei! Calma aí, eu só me assustei… — Disse Gina, rindo. Estendeu a mão para a garota e tentou dar seu melhor sorriso. — Muito prazer, Gina Weasley! — Lílian também abriu um largo sorriso e retribuiu o cumprimento.

— Lílian Evans! E me desculpe por falar tanto assim, é que às vezes eu fico um pouco nervosa e acabo não calando a boca e falando um monte de-… — Ela disse rápido, corando mais uma vez. Parou de falar repentinamente e mordeu os lábios. — Estou fazendo de novo, não é mesmo?

Gina gargalhou e sorriu novamente, um pouco mais feliz com a missão – não seria tão difícil tê-la como amiga. Seus olhos correram pela livraria e se encontraram com o par de olhos dourados de Harry; por um momento, pensou em agradecê-lo. Seu orgulho, no entanto, fez com que desviasse os olhos para Lílian mais uma vez.

— Então… Quer dar uma olhada no livro? — Perguntou simpática. — Pra falar a verdade, não lembro mais em que estante peguei. Eu nem sou muito boa nisso também… tenho tantos irmãos que acabei sendo a que causa os ferimentos. — Terminou com uma risada.

Lílian riu com Gina e a conversa continuou fluindo de forma extremamente natural. Pelo que a garota escutara dos professores e dos membros da ordem, tinha imaginado Lílian de uma forma completamente diferente: tinha como sua imagem algo próximo a Hermione em seus primeiros anos de Hogwarts – inteligente, estudiosa, regrada e tão certinha que beirava a chatice.

Em alguns minutos de conversa, já havia contado para ela sobre seus seis irmãos mais velhos que já haviam se formado na escola nos Estados Unidos e sobre sua escolha de mudar de país conforme os irmãos se mudavam para diferentes localidades, além de seu interesse em seguir carreira na Inglaterra. Harry e Dumbledore haviam passado direções sobre como responder as perguntas que seriam feitas sobre sua escola, incluindo detalhes das aulas e de seu funcionamento – isso com certeza trouxera mais veracidade às histórias que contava.

A mãe de Harry também não ficava atrás: contara sobre sua família e empolgara-se contando sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, tentando dar a maior quantidade de detalhes o possível. Gina teve uma pontada de nostalgia de seus dias de escola e tentou focar em seus tempos alegres na escola. Aquela seria uma missão e tanto.

— O quê?! — Um rapaz exclamou ao lado das ruivas, assustando-as. — Duas foguinhos? Só por Merlin! Eu não posso nem com uma, o que será de mim agora? — Ele terminou fazendo drama. Gina tentou, sem sucesso, conter a risada e Lílian bufou, rolando os olhos.

— Ah, Potter, cala essa boca! — Lançou. Gina gargalhou de novo, rindo ao imaginar que os dois estariam casados dali a alguns anos. — A Gina aqui não é uma dessas suas garotas estúpidas! Ela vem dos Estados Unidos e vai estudar na nossa escola. E é muito inteligente também! Ao contrário de você, ao que me parece. — Terminou cruzando os braços.

Vê-los daquela forma era surreal. Aos três, juntaram-se o restante dos marotos e a amiga de Lílian, quem Gina descobriu ser Marlene McKinnon, que também viria a ser membra da Ordem da Fênix. Era incrível ver a diferença de Sirius em seus anos de juventude e conhecer os pais de Harry beirava o absurdo. Vasculhou a livraria em busca do rapaz novamente mas não foi capaz de encontra-lo – sentiu um pouco de peso na consciência de tê-los conhecido antes dele.

Seus risos diminuíram de forma gradativa e passou a olhar os amigos como uma pintura distante. Os olhos escureceram conforme o peso de sua responsabilidade caía sobre seus ombros: cabia a ela e Harry permitirem que aqueles jovens seguissem suas vidas com aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto. A sensação de proximidade e acolhimento que tivera com Lílian quase sumiu – aquela não poderia ser uma amizade verdadeira para o próprio bem dela.

— E então, ruivinha, será que você vem para a Grifinória com a gente? — Chamou Sirius, provocando. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e o respondeu um pouco receosa.

— Não se preocupe, Gina! — Disse Lílian tentando confortá-la. — Seja qual for sua casa, espero que seja minha amiga na escola!

Ela fingiu seu melhor sorriso. Agora que pensava no quão falsa seria aquela amizade, sentia-se um pouco culpada com todas as mentiras que contava. _É para o bem dela_ , pensou convicta, voltando a conversar com os garotos.

Eles saíram da livraria e continuaram pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal em busca do restante de seus materiais. Pediram que Gina os acompanhasse mesmo que já tivesse comprado tudo, e fizeram questão de contar sobre a vida em Hogwarts em detalhes. Tiago e Sirius eram os que mais falavam – contavam sobre suas peripécias e aventuras que a fez lembrar de Fred e Jorge com uma saudade de apertou-lhe o peito. Remo parecia ser mais reservado desde aquela época, mas era extremamente educado e também podia conversar bem depois que criava um pouco mais de intimidade. Pensou que o rapaz se daria bem com Hermione.

Foi difícil não se deixar levar pela conversa – por alguns momentos deixava-se levar pela animação do grupo e esquecia-se do que estava realmente fazendo. De tempos em tempos, tentava encontrar os olhos de Harry entre as pessoas no Beco Diagonal, mas tinha a impressão de que seria impossível encontra-lo a não ser que essa fosse sua vontade.

Tentou não se preocupar, mas quando o céu começou a escurecer e seus mais recentes amigos levaram-na até o Caldeirão Furado, imaginou se estaria tudo bem com Harry. O que estaria fazendo? Franziu o cenho, lembrando da forma com que pegara a Horcrux em Little Hangleton alguns dias atrás e um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha. Não se sentia confortável com a forma que ele agia com ela.

— Está entregue sã e salva, Tom! — Disse Sirius animado, batendo nos ombros de Gina e cumprimentando o proprietário do local. Ele cumprimentou os estudantes igualmente animado e não resistiu a uma conversa com os meninos, mas parou de repente e voltou os olhos para Gina.

— E para onde foi aquele homem que estava com você? — Indagou com os olhos carregados de suspeita. — Eu não confio naquele rapaz.

— Então a ruiva já tem dono? — Sirius disse com as mãos no peito e um ar surpreso que fingia decepção. — Ah, não! Quando terei outra oportunidade de encontrar uma ruiva dessas?

— Ele não é meu namorado! — Exclamou Gina com o rosto vermelho. O restante do grupo riu: _"já vi essa história!",_ disseram fitando Lílian e Tiago. — É que ele está se transferindo junto comigo, então Dumbledore nos mostrou o lugar um pouco, só isso.

— Ele está na escola?! — Tom perguntou assustado, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. — Quantos anos ele tem? Parece ser tão mais velho! Isso pra não falar nos arrepios que tive quando passou perto de mim.

— Bom, ele tem 18. Teve alguns problemas na escola e passou um ano longe… Está voltando para terminar os estudos esse ano. Veio de Durmstrang.

— Durmstrang? — Perguntou Marlene com receio na voz. — Não é lá que os alunos têm aulas de artes das trevas?

O tom do restante da conversa foi de maior seriedade – todos pareciam um tanto quanto preocupados com o bem estar de Gina, e só saíram do local quando Tom afirmou que ficaria de olhos abertos caso acontecesse algo estranho com a garota. Eles se despediram combinando um horário para que os encontrassem na estação King's Cross entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e com pedidos para que ela tivesse cuidado com o rapaz. Gina tentou protege-lo dizendo que ele não era tão assustador assim, mas não foi capaz de convencê-los – provavelmente porque também o achava pra lá de assustador.

Quando finalmente pôde subir para seu quarto, hesitou ao abrir a porta: será que Harry estaria lá dentro? Respirou fundo e abriu a porta rapidamente. Estava vazio. Entrou e olhou em volta, parando em frente à janela do quarto; o céu já estava escuro e a maioria dos lojistas já haviam saído do local. _Onde é que você se meteu?_ Ela pensou apreensiva.

Era incrível a forma como a figura alta se mesclava às sombras numa das vielas do Beco Diagonal sem se utilizar de feitiços ou encantamentos. Harry Potter havia abraçado as trevas de maneira singular, transformando-se em algo que talvez pudesse ser descrito como sombrio – era como se o rapaz pudesse se misturar às sombras e apagar sua presença por completo.

Os olhos dourados fitaram o letreiro antigo da _Olivaras_ , aguardando pelo momento certo para agir. A paciência, aprendera Harry, era uma das maiores aliadas de um guerreiro. Caminhara durante todo o dia atrás de Gina e de seus pais no que parecera ser a missão mais torturante que já realizara: foi inevitável lembrar-se de como desejava poder vê-los apenas uma vez durante toda sua infância. Lembrou-se de todas as horas que passara em frente ao espelho de Ojesed em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e de como se emocionara com as fotos que Hagrid conseguira para ele. As memórias de Sirius e de Remo saltaram em sua mente e a lembrança de seu padrinho atravessando o véu para sua morte no Ministério foi suficiente para marejar seus olhos.

Ele, contudo, não perdeu o foco em momento algum – mesmo com as emoções um tanto quanto abaladas, o que há muito já não acontecia, fora capaz de monitorá-los de longe sem ser percebido. Por entre lojas, vielas e telhados, assistiu Gina ganhar a simpatia de todos e sorriu satisfeito com o resultado. Sabia que a garota não estava nem perto de preparada para uma missão como aquela, mas sua habilidade de inspirar carinho e confiança nos outros tornaria a observação de Lílian em algo completamente diferente e muito mais simples do que havia imaginado.

Era contra sua presença ali, é claro. Sabia que a amava, e se havia outro fato que conseguira aprender em campo de batalha era que o amor era a maior das distrações: preocupar-se com o que quer que fosse tirava sua atenção, seu foco e principalmente seu objetivo. Contudo, já que a ruiva fora enviada… encaixá-la na missão da maneira mais inteligente o possível era sua obrigação. E esse seria seu papel: interagir com Lílian. Tornar-se sua amiga, estar ao lado dela durante o maior número de horas o possível. Gina não saberia usar essas informações como estratégia, mas ele sim.

Nas sombras em que se escondia, o brilho de seus dentes pôde ser visto num sorriso satisfeito: até então, tudo ocorrera como o planejado. Sua parte de ação teria início apenas na semana seguinte, quando estivessem em Hogwarts. Até lá… precisava resolver um problema que percebera assim que colocara os pés naquele tempo.

Seus olhos encontraram novamente o letreiro da loja de varinhas e o sorriso sumiu nas trevas. Seu poder estava diferente, e ele não tinha ideia do porquê – assim que saíra do portal, logo que usara alguns dos poderes herdados de sua mãe pôde perceber uma alteração drástica na forma com que sua magia reagia aos seus comandos. Ele continuava poderoso, é claro, mas algo… algo não se encaixava. Sua magia parecia não responder como devia.

Durante toda a semana que passara no Caldeirão Furado, meditou para tentar compreendê-la melhor. Sua magia ansiava por algo que não sabia definir o que era, pedia por algo que a completasse. Então, imerso dentro de sua própria consciência, um estalo de compreensão – talvez até mesmo um palpite de sorte – fez com que pudesse criar uma hipótese.

Sua varinha não o respondia mais tão facilmente, oferecia certa resistência para canalizar sua magia. Era como se não pudesse suportar mais seu poder. E no instante que Gina foi deixada no Caldeirão Furado e os jovens deixaram o Beco Diagonal para voltarem às suas casas, Harry se moveu até o Olivaras.

A loja era exatamente igual ao que se lembrava em seus tempos de escola: o letreiro velho já se apagando, a madeira empoeirada que parecia implorar por uma reforma e até mesmo um vidro quebrado numa das janelas que nunca fora e nem seria consertado. Através delas, inclusive, podia ver a mesma bagunça que vira em seu primeiro ano na escola – e um cabelo branco já conhecido. Ele sorriu, movendo-se até a entrada da loja.

Estava aberta, e com um empurrão na porta esgueirou-se silenciosamente para dentro da loja. O velho Olivaras estava de costas para ele, organizando pacientemente as caixas de varinhas – não havia percebido sua presença, e assim permaneceu por mais alguns minutos. Harry o observava parado com os braços cruzados, aguardando que o velho se virasse em sua direção.

Ele assim o fez. O dono da loja deu um salto quando percebeu a figura nas vestes negras parada em sua loja, o medo perceptível em seus olhos. Encostou-se na estante próxima a ele como se tentasse se afastar o máximo possível daquele homem. Em momento algum tentou alcançar sua varinha: parecia saber que seria um movimento inútil.

— Boa noite, Senhor Olivaras. — Cumprimentou Harry com palavras duras e um aceno de cabeça. Ele retribuiu engolindo em seco e se apertando ainda mais contra a estante. — Seu medo não é necessário, Olivaras. Gostaria apenas de… olhar uma certa varinha.

— A… A loja está fechada! — O velho balbuciou, mais pálido que nunca. Harry sorriu e se aproximou do balcão em passos lentos, alcançando algo dentro de sua capa. Ele tirou sua varinha dali e colocou-a em cima da mesa.

— Você não teria uma varinha como essa, teria?

O medo de Olivaras transformou-se em descrença num átimo – aquilo não era possível! Ofegou espantado e aproximou-se do balcão, a curiosidade triunfando gloriosa sobre seu medo. Aquela varinha… ele se lembrava de cada varinha que já fabricara e também que vendera, nos mínimos detalhes. Podia dizer o tamanho, o material e o núcleo de cada uma delas: bem como seu dono. E a varinha _gêmea_ da que vendera ao homem que parecia crescer cada vez mais com magia das trevas… ah, não – aquela nunca fora vendida. Seus olhos azuis subiram de encontro aos olhos dourados de Harry.

— Como foi que conseguiu essa varinha? — Ele perguntou baixo, agora sem medo em sua voz. — Eu nunca a vendi. E mais… a varinha-

— …escolhe o bruxo. — Completou Harry inclinando-se sobre o balcão. — E essa varinha me escolheu. Acontece que… ela não parece mais… suficiente para minha magia. Entendo que tem um exemplar exatamente igual a esse em sua loja?

— Isso é impossível! — Exclamou Olivaras ainda fitando a varinha. Seus olhos a esquadrinhavam buscando qualquer mínima diferença que pudesse encontrar: vinte e oito centímetros, maleável, feita de azevinho e pena de Fênix. — Fawkes… ela doou apenas duas penas. Essa é a varinha que fiz – não sei como você a conseguiu, mas tenho certeza que é feita por mim.

— Olivaras. — Chamou Harry com a voz séria, fitando seus olhos de forma intensa. Olivaras engoliu em seco mais uma vez e uma nova onda de medo percorreu sua espinha: sabia muito bem o que ele queria.

Se enfiou entre as prateleiras amontoadas em sua loja e, ainda sem esperança de encontrar sua caixa ali, buscou pela varinha que o homem trazia. Quando viu a caixa preta e empoeirada no mesmo lugar em que se encontrava antes, seus lábios se entreabriram em espanto mais uma vez e ele a pegou lentamente. Andou devagar de volta ao balcão e colocou a caixa ao lado da varinha do rapaz, ainda com as feições espantadas. Abriu-a e ambos viram a forma como as varinhas se comportavam.

Era como se conversassem entre si – a varinha que Harry trouxera do futuro vibrava, ansiando pelo poder daquela que nunca fora usada. Esta, por sua vez, vibrava pedindo pela sabedoria da mais velha. Os dois homens fitaram as varinhas, fascinados pelo modo como regiam. Olivaras ainda não podia acreditar no que acontecia, sem entender como aquilo era possível: as varinhas não eram parecidas; eram as _mesmas_.

Harry pegou a varinha que trouxera consigo e ela pareceu descontente ao se afastar da outra. Foi a vez de ele engolir em seco no lugar do velho – receoso, estendeu a outra mão devagar para pegar a outra varinha do balcão.

 _Dor!_ No momento em que seus dedos se fecharam em torno da varinha nova, a única sensação que passou por seu corpo foi a mais absoluta dor: o suficiente para colocá-lo ofegante e de joelhos no centro da loja, enquanto uma espécie de chama vermelha, dourada e preta envolvia todo seu corpo. E Olivaras também não ficou imune: a onda de poder o jogara contra a estante e fora suficiente para apaga-lo.

Por estar desmaiado, não pôde ver os olhos do homem tomados pelo inteiramente pelo dourado, nem a aura de poder que o envolvia. Ele parecia agonizar dentro das chamas, e as varinhas tentavam se aproximar – em alguns instantes, ele aproximou as mãos e as duas se cruzaram. O rapaz deixou-se cair no chão com um grito de horror, sentindo uma descarga elétrica passar por seu corpo.

Ele deitou no chão ofegante e com os olhos arregalados. Seus pelos estavam eriçados e sentia seu corpo estranho: quando pegou a varinha de Olivaras, sentiu uma dor sem igual como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio somente por força e ao mesmo tempo estivesse levando um choque que com certeza seria suficiente para exterminar por completo o corpo de um adulto comum. Todavia, essa dor de súbito passara e dera lugar a uma sensação de calor e aconchego semelhante a que sentira quando segurara aquela varinha pela primeira vez aos 11 anos. A eletricidade parecia ter se convertido para um poder sem igual que pulsava em suas veias. Ele se levantou devagar, tentando compreender seu novo poder.

A varinha em sua mão estava mudada – continuava com seus vinte e oito centímetros, mas adquirira um brilho avermelhado e a madeira parecia nova e reluzente. A maior mudança, contudo, era a forma com que ela respondia à sua magia: estava na mais completa sintonia e Harry imaginou que teria que treinar alguns feitiços com aquela varinha para que pudesse entender por completo seu poder. Os olhos dourados brilharam extasiados e os lábios se ergueram num sorriso que dançava numa tênue linha entre satisfação e loucura.

O rapaz andou em passos largos até o velho e abaixou-se em seus calcanhares, estendendo uma das mãos até sua testa. Ele respirou fundo enquanto fitava o homem desmaiado.

— Me desculpe, Olivaras. — Ele pediu com o olhar sincero, mesmo que sabendo que não era ouvido. — Mas você não pode saber de mim. _Obliviate._ — Terminou com um murmúrio.

Harry devolveu a caixa para onde estava, mesmo que estivesse sem a varinha dentro – aquilo seria o suficiente para enganá-lo pelo tempo necessário. Saiu da loja e parou um pouco sob o sereno, deixando o sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios mais uma vez. Acertara em cheio com seu palpite: sua magia estava mais forte do que nunca. Ainda sorrindo, voltou despreocupado para seu quarto no Caldeirão Furado e sequer tentou se esconder de Tom ao entrar no local.

— Boa noite, Tom. — Ousou cumprimentar. O dono do restaurante contorceu seu rosto em choque ao ouvir o rapaz – havia algo de muito errado nele. Sem esperar resposta, Harry subiu as escadas para seu quarto.

Estava de _excelente_ humor. E pela primeira vez, sentiu-se capaz de terminar a missão que lhe fora incumbida. Estava muitos passos à frente de Voldemort.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi gente! Tudo bom? :D

Eu tinha toda a intenção de postar esse capítulo no dia seguinte do anterior, _mas_ imprevistos acontecem. Kkkkkk... minha vida ficou muito louca de repente e acabou que só consegui terminar de escrever hoje. Eu espero realmente que tenham gostado! Principalmente agora que sei que tem gente lendo. hahahaha... Aliás, **Osmar Fogaa** , muito obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que esteja gostando!

Enfim, gente, acho que é isso aí! A história tá começando a andar por caminhos mais definidos e tá tudo começando a se formar! Tá até mais divertido de escrever, hahaha...

De qualquer forma, logo mais posto o próximo capítulo! Acredito que essa semana mesmo!

Então até lá e espero que estejam gostando! Se comuniquem, por favor hahahaha... grande beijo para todos! :)


	11. Quem é você, Harry Granger?

_N/A: E aí pessoal, de boa?!_

 _Não pela fanfic que não é atualizada há 2 meses, tenho certeza!_

 _Aliás, é por isso que hoje vim falar com vocês aqui em cima: é claro que tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora, mas de verdade - não rolou. Sério mesmo. Gente, pelo amor de Deus, trabalhei mais que puta de estrada agora na temporada em julho hahahahaha_

 _Pra quem não sabe, eu sou cozinheira e estou fazendo faculdade de gastronomia em Campos do Jordão. E na temporada... meu Deus. Eu já tinha trabalhado 16-18 horas num dia do Corpus Christi, mas wow. Foram só quatro dias, 31 dias de loucura acaba com a vida da pessoa! Hahahahahaha. Enfim. Foi foda. Daí voltei pra faculdade em agosto, 1001 trabalhos, terminei de me mudar semana passada (mas só acabei de limpar a casa hoje)... Resumindo, tá fácil pra ninguém!_

 _De qualquer forma, não vou ficar pedindo desculpa! Vou só deixar o capítulo aqui para vocês (yay!_

 _E acho que é só isso! No próximo capítulo eu agradeço os comentários e respondo todo mundo, pode ser? Estou postando pelo 3g do celular porque estou sem internet (como disse, acabo de me mudar) e não quero ficar gastando._

 _Um beijo, gente! Não esqueci de vocês! Fui escrevendo um pouquinho sempre que dava tempo - até levei uma bronca na aula por causa disso - mas o fato é que não deu :( Agora estou trabalhando só de quinta a domingo e acredito que vai dar tempo de fazer tudo! Espero que gostem do capítulo 3  
_

11 QUEM É VOCÊ, HARRY GRANGER?

Antes das duas da tarde do primeiro dia de aula, a nova situação na escola já fora declarada: Harry Granger era o mais novo mistério de Hogwarts. A mera inserção de dois alunos transferidos no ambiente já era suficiente para causar um alvoroço entre os alunos que há tantos anos conviviam com as mesmas pessoas, mas, numa situação normal, a atenção seria igualmente dividida entre ambos.

Aquele, contudo, não parecia ser o caso. De certo, Gina Weasley tinha seu espaço: a simpatia e as histórias de família e de outra escola acabavam atraindo novas amizades e uma quantidade de interessados e curiosos que beirava o ridículo. Os cabelos vermelhos, o sorriso no rosto e a risada gostosa que parecia encher os corredores por onde ela passava foram capazes, inclusive, de transformá-la na nova paixonite de alguns alunos.

Mas Harry? Harry era diferente. Havia superado questões de popularidade com uma velocidade impressionante, mas provavelmente pelas razões erradas: era absolutamente impossível não sentir o típico arrepio na espinha quando o rapaz estava presente, além da incapacidade da grande maioria dos alunos de evitar os olhos dourados repletos de mistério. Era esse o grande problema – por mais que fosse, sem sombra de dúvidas, o aluno mais assustador que já pisara naquele castelo, não era possível deixar de fitá-lo. Os cochichos entre os alunos tentava decidir se o garoto era, de fato, mau.

No período da manhã do primeiro dia, os comentários eram que o medo em sua presença era inegável, o que acrescido à energia pesada que transmitia, às suas feições duras, ao dourado que parecia se mexer em seus olhos e à sua casa verde e prata depois dos estudos em Durmstrang resultava na tese de que o garoto teria profundo envolvimento com magia das trevas e que seria um perigoso bruxo dali a alguns anos. Nesse ponto das fofocas e cochichos, o oportunismo sonserino despertou e sobrepôs a desconfiança da grande maioria da casa: embora fosse mestiço e de sobrenome desconhecido, se guiado de forma inteligente, poderia ser um grande aliado. Harry esboçou um sorriso de canto e um certo brilho nos olhos quando entreouviu uma conversa sobre o assunto entre sonserinos – pela primeira vez, a fofoca fora de extrema utilidade para ele.

Foi durante o período do almoço que essa unanimidade começou a se desfazer. A desconfiança dos alunos de outras casas faziam com que muitos de seus alunos passassem mais tempo do que deviam fitando o garoto transferido. Isso, em algum tempo, começou a causar uma ligeira mudança de opinião principalmente entre o público feminino: seu sorriso de canto e o brilho satisfeito nos olhos foi suficiente para que reparassem na maneira elegante como andava, nas roupas impecavelmente limpas e bem alinhadas, nas mãos fortes que se mexiam com extrema precisão e até mesmo em como os traços duros davam a ele uma aparência mais madura e combinavam perfeitamente com seu jeito de ser.

— Você reparou no tamanho das mãos dele? — Sussurrou uma garota de cabelos negros para sua amiga na mesa da Corvinal enquanto almoçava. A outra franziu o cenho procurando de quem ela falava e rolou os olhos quando viu para onde olhava.

— Não interessa o tamanho das mãos quando se trata de um bruxo das trevas. — Retrucou em voz baixa, repreendendo.

— É sério. Olha só ele comendo. Será que ele é tão ruim assim?

A garota passou a observá-lo enquanto comia. Ele mantinha uma postura ereta, um sorriso jocoso no rosto, e parecia movimentar os talheres com uma elegância quase impossível para a hora do almoço depois de uma aula de História da Magia. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, entendendo um pouco o que a garota queria dizer: _as mãos eram enormes._ E a barba por fazer? De fato, não era tão difícil de entender algo assim. Ela deu uma risada antes de voltar a encarar o próprio prato.

— Entendi o que você quer dizer. Olha, se ele fosse de outra casa… — Disse baixo para a amiga, que deixou uma gargalhada escapar.

Havia ainda algo mais além de sua pose de _bad boy_ : o rapaz tinha uma educação ímpar e seu tom de voz era sempre sereno, nas poucas vezes que abria os lábios para falar. Embora continuassem desconfiados por conta de sua casa e procedência, a dúvida fora plantada em diversos estudantes. Para quem importava, entretanto… Harry continuava a ter uma reputação infeliz.

A Grifinória era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a casa mais desconfiada com o novo aluno. Mas o seleto grupo dos marotos conseguia superar todas as expectativas – Tiago e Sirius não podiam cruzá-lo no corredor sem lançarem olhares faiscantes para o rapaz, além das especulações sobre seu passado e atual atuação serem o atual assunto preferido dos dois.

Por essa razão, o olhar de desgosto que lançaram ao novo aluno quando o viram passando pela porta de entrada para a aula de transfiguração não poderia ter sido menos discreto.

— _Transfiguração?_ — Perguntou Sirius, lançando um olhar incrédulo para o amigo. — Tinha que ser _transfiguração_? Ele precisava realmente estragar minha aula preferida? — Tiago bufou impaciente e rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços e cerrando os olhos para o sonserino.

— Acho que vou começar a errar alguns feitiços nessa aula…

Sirius abafou uma risada enquanto McGonnagal iniciava as aulas pedindo silêncio e passando rapidamente pelos tópicos e feitiços que aprenderiam naquele ano. Ele e Tiago se entreolharam com sorrisos no rostos e olhos brilhantes com a possibilidade de utilizarem muitos daqueles feitiços em suas aventuras pelos castelos.

— Mas é claro — Disse a professora andando até a mesa deles e fitando-os através dos óculos quadrados — Que precisaremos de muita maturidade e responsabilidade para o aprendizado da transfiguração.

O restante da sala explodiu em gargalhadas quando os dois piscaram os olhos rapidamente e responderam com um sorriso inocente. McGonnagal deu um estalo com os lábios e balançou a cabeça em negação, voltando para o centro da sala.

— É por isso que antes de matarem uns aos outros, quero que desenvolvam sua _concentração_. Em sua frente, encontrarão uma taça de água. — Ela disse, fazendo com que aparecesse uma taça de água em frente a cada aluno. Mesmo depois de 6 anos de aulas com a professora, ainda viam a precisão e a facilidade com que ela realizava magias com fascinação e incredulidade. — Já conhecem o feitiço! _Materarte_ em movimento de meia lua para a direita, para transformar o líquido em sólido, como visto no ano passado.

Sirius deixou um sorriso de canto escapar e com um movimento rápido e preciso, executou o feitiço com precisão, virando a taça de cabeça para baixo sobre sua cabeça com outro feitiço.

— Fácil fácil, professora! — Ele exclamou rindo. — Já pode ensinar transmutação agora!

Ele terminou, arrancando risadas da sala e fitando o mais novo sonserino: transformar sua cabeça num tentáculo parecia ser uma boa programação para o dia. A professora, ao invés de repreendê-lo, cruzou os braços nas costas e ergueu o rosto como se fosse desafiá-lo.

— Não _parada_ , Sr. Black. Quero que a transfigurem em movimento e a mantenham no ar. — Ela disse. O rapaz piscou os olhos, confuso, e perguntou como queria que fizessem aquilo. — Está pronto?

— Pronto pra quê? — Sirius perguntou com voz um pouco exaltada.

— Um, — A professora estendeu sua varinha para ele.

— Ei, espera! — Exclamou. — Pronto pra quê?

— Dois,

Sirius olhou para cima e viu a taça ainda flutuando sobre sua cabeça. Arregalou os olhos e apontou a varinha para ela, abrindo a boca para executar o feitiço novamente assim que entendeu para que deveria estar pronto.

— _Adliquis!_ — Ela agitou a varinha no movimento contrário e desfez a transfiguração do maroto, fazendo com que a água caísse.

— _Mater_ \- — Começou, mas não foi capaz de terminar a transfiguração antes de sentir a água escorrendo pelo rosto. — … _arte_. — Terminou baixo, cuspindo um pouco de água que havia engolido.

Tiago gargalhou ao seu lado, batendo na mesa. Sirius bufou, também virando a taça dele em sua cabeça – o amigo tentou desviar, mas a água acertou-lhe em cheio mesmo assim. Empunhou a varinha, mas foi repreendido por McGonnagal antes que pudesse revidar.

— _Silêncio!_ — Ela exclamou dura, fazendo com que os alunos se calassem. — Agora… Concentração, foco, precisão e _responsabilidade._ Comecem! — Disse olhando para os marotos e fazendo com que aparecessem jarras d'água com reposição nas mesas.

Não demorou muito para que a sala estivesse quase completamente molhada com os alunos jogando água para cima e tentando transformá-la em sólido antes que caísse. Até mesmo Tiago e Sirius, que desde o início tiveram facilidade com a matéria, não conseguiram muito mais que um pequeno conjunto de gotas solidificadas – conseguiram, um par de vezes, transformarem todas as gotas em sólido, mas assim que tentavam levitá-las, caíam no chão em estado líquido.

Lílian e Remo conseguiram quase metade do copo, mas também não durou muito tempo – já conheciam o feitiço e sabiam executá-lo, mas a concentração necessária para segurarem todo o líquido no ar era, de fato, algo difícil de se ter.

— _Ah!_ — Exclamou Gina. Conseguira solidificar todo o conteúdo do copo em sua quarta tentativa e o resultado flutuava a alguns centímetros no chão. McGonnagal sorriu e pôde dar 10 pontos para a casa vermelha e dourada antes que a ruiva perdesse o controle da transfiguração.

Do outro lado da sala, Harry acenou em aprovação para a ruiva. Teria que treiná-la, principalmente em sua mente, mas sabia que o potencial estava lá. Assistiu os marotos e o restante dos grifinórios fitarem suas taças determinados depois do sucesso da ruiva, embora o estímulo não tivesse sido suficiente para evitar uma nova lavagem do chão. Deixou um riso baixo escapar e cruzou as pernas, observando o restante dos alunos.

— E você, Sr. Granger? — Indagou McGonnagal caminhando até o estrangeiro. Assim como o restante da escola, mantivera-se sempre atenta ao novo aluno misterioso: sabia que era poderoso. Ele sequer pegara sua varinha para a aula, e apesar de irritada com o desaforo, pensou que a facilidade da tarefa para ele fosse uma possível razão para seu descaso. — Não vai tentar?

— Ele só não quer ser humilhado pela nossa ruivinha nova! — Exclamou Tiago orgulhoso, tentando irritá-lo. Harry não esboçou reação e sequer movimentou-se para pegar sua varinha.

— Gostaria que o Sr. ao menos fingisse interesse na aula! — Repreendeu a professora, mantendo contato visual. — 10 pontos a menos para a Sonserina! — Ela exclamou, ganhando aprovação da Grifinória e cochichos de indignação dos sonserinos presentes.

Uma das alunas de verde ergueu a voz para protestar, mas Harry suspirou e rolou os olhos, tirando sua varinha antes que a garota pudesse gritar algo que desfavorecesse seus planos. Com alguns acenos rápidos da varinha, fez a jarra de água voar alguns metros a sua frente e explodir.

A água solidificada pairou no ar como pequenos cristais visivelmente mais densos que a água como líquido. Ele mexeu a varinha mais algumas vezes e fez com que a jarra se reconstruísse e voltasse para a mesa, junto à água solidificada nesse mesmo formato. Fez com que a água flutuasse sobre a jarra de vidro e devolveu o conteúdo aos poucos, desfazendo o objeto criado com a transfiguração. Tanto a sala quanto McGonnagal observaram a precisão dos movimentos com espanto.

— Podemos fechar em vinte pontos para a Sonserina? — Ele perguntou cruzando as pernas novamente e guardando a varinha na capa. A professora piscou algumas vezes antes de se pronunciar.

— S-sim, claro. Ótimo trabalho. — Gaguejou. — 20 pontos para a Sonserina!

Tiago fitou Sirius com uma expressão que misturava espanto, incredulidade, raiva e desconfiança. O amigo engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar Gina, que cruzara os braços com o rosto fechado. Ela bufou com raiva.

— Não precisava ficar se exibindo, também. — Murmurou, chamando a atenção dos amigos.

— Gina Weasley! — Exclamou Sirius para a ruiva assim que atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda para o salão comunal da Grifinória. A garota havia fugido do jantar depois que fora questionada sobre o outro aluno transferido. Mesmo Lílian, que parecia mais receptiva ao garoto, ficara curiosa a respeito do assunto. — Agora é a hora da verdade!

— Eu não sei do que vocês querem saber. — Ela murmurou, voltando a ler o livro sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tinha em mãos.

— Bom, você disse que "ia só pegar um negócio no dormitório" antes de sumir e não voltar mais para o jantar. — Apontou Lupin, sentando-se na poltrona a sua frente. O restante dos marotos acenou em confirmação, e Lílian aproximou-se dela, sentando ao seu lado.

— Bom, Gina, a gente ficou meio preocupado, pra dizer a verdade. — Ela disse mais delicada, franzindo o cenho. — Você parecia saber que ele era capaz daquilo e pelo que a gente viu, parece que é capaz de muito mais.

— Pra não falar que você passou uma semana com ele dormindo na cama do lado. Você tem certeza que não viu nada estranho? — Foi a vez de Tiago se pronunciar. Ele não conseguia decidir o que era, mas o mistério acerca do _Sr. Granger_ crescia a cada instante.

Ela bufou e fechou o livro, cruzando as pernas. Não tinha certeza do que falar: sequer sabia se o rapaz estava de fato ao seu lado naquela guerra – às vezes tinha a impressão que Harry tinha seu próprio lado, e temia um pouco que se tornasse algo ainda pior do que a ameaça que já se encontrava ali.

— Ele nem ficou dentro do quarto, pra dizer a verdade. — Começou ela. — Ficou meditando a primeira semana inteira, e depois disso não vi mais ele. Saiu e só apareceu na hora de embarcar para Hogwarts. — Terminou dando os ombros. Os amigos trocaram olhares preocupados.

— Será que ele é realmente um bruxo das trevas? — Perguntou Marlene. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes; é claro que quase todos na escola diziam coisas do tipo, mas aquela era uma acusação séria: embora fosse uma possibilidade, não era fácil afirmar com certeza. — Meus pais são aurores… eu ouvi eles conversando outro dia, falando que tem um nome aparecendo… Não lembro o nome dele direito, acho que começa com "V". V… Vol…

— Voldemort. — Sirius murmurou. — Já ouvi minha família falando nesse nome… Não sei quem é. Parece que está crescendo.

— Harry não tem nada a ver com isso. — Interrompeu Gina quase que inconscientemente. Eles a fitaram de sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Mas você sabe ou não sabe desse cara? — Indagou o rapaz, um pouco impaciente.

— Eu não sei direito… E juro que não entendo, esse é o problema. — Ela afirmou quando os amigos a fitaram impacientes. Ela suspirou, tentando se explicar. — Ele é um cara complicado, acho que vocês já repararam nisso. Só que ao mesmo tempo, ele me mostrou alguns livros e me ensinou algumas coisas que são de magia branca. A questão é que ele tem esse jeito de mau, mas já o vi fazendo tantas coisas boas que não consigo ter certeza do lado que ele está. Quer dizer, ele sempre é muito educado com todo mundo.

— Magia branca? — Perguntou Lílian, curiosa. — Quais livros ele te emprestou? Ele te ensinou alguma coisa? — Tiago deixou um riso escapar.

— A gente tentando decidir se o cara quer ou não matar todo mundo e você querendo _mais_ livros!

— Ah, cala essa boca, Potter! — Ela exclamou e ele lhe mandou um beijo no ar, arrancando risadas do restante dos amigos e também de Gina. Era engraçado a forma como os dois se relacionavam. Lílian bufou e rolou os olhos, voltando-se para Gina mais uma vez.

— Bom, no dia que chegamos de viagem, tropecei e me machuquei toda, ele me ajudou e fechou os arranhões. Daí no dia que conheci vocês, voltei e comentei que você tinha me perguntado do livro de medi bruxaria… Ele me mostrou um livro que ele tinha e me falou algumas coisas do assunto, parece que ele entende bem disso. — Ela inventou, procurando uma boa desculpa. Ficou um pouco orgulhosa de sua atuação, estava começando a inventar acontecimentos com muita facilidade. — Não sei, às vezes ele é bem gentil, pra falar a verdade. Só que às vezes ele é bem assustador também.

— Ele estuda medi bruxaria?! — Lílian exclamou com os olhos brilhando, deixando a parte que pensava no rapaz como uma pessoa boa (algo próximo de como via Severo Snape, sonserino que conhecera na infância) vencer.

Ele de fato fora gentil levando sua mala pesada até o vagão, além de conhecer Dumbledore e de ter ficado alguns dias com Gina sem maiores problemas. Agora também estudava seu assunto preferido? Isso para não falar que apesar de assustador, nunca o vira com o ar de superioridade presente na grande maioria dos sonserinos. Talvez fosse apenas por sede de conhecimento, mas de repente tivera vontade de se aproximar dele.

— Mas _nem pense_ nisso! — Exclamou Tiago, levantando-se e olhando para Lílian com olhos arregalados. O restante dos amigos o fitaram com sobrancelhas arqueadas, sem entender. — Pelo amor de Merlin, não dá pra ver na cara dela que ela quer andar com ele só pra dar uma olhada nesses livros?

— Ah, Tiago, duvido muito! Até porque, a gente não sabe se o Gran- — Defendeu Marlene, que foi interrompido pela ruiva que também levantou.

— Não é por causa do livro!

— Espera, Lílian, você realmente quer andar com o cara? — Marlene perguntou incrédula, voltando o olhar para Tiago. — Pode continuar proibindo ela, fica à vontade!

— Ah, Marlene, cala essa boca você também! — Ela exclamou, rumando em direção aos dormitórios. Ela parou em frente a escada por alguns instantes e voltou, pressionando o indicador no peito do nem-tanto-amigo-assim. — E você, Potter! Nem pense que manda em mim, seu idiota!

Gina piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Voltou o olhar para a escada que levava aos dormitórios com o cenho franzido e balançou a cabeça, tentando decidir se aquela era uma mudança positiva nos eventos.

— Uau. — Sirius quebrou o silêncio também encarando as escadas. — Mandou bem, pontas! — Cumprimentou mostrando o polegar. O amigo rolou os olhos e se jogou no sofá.

— Eu não sei nem em quem tenho mais vontade de meter a mão na cara- — Começou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. — Se é no Granger ou nessa ruiva linda. — Gina gargalhou com o restante dos garotos e tentou confortá-lo com alguns tapinhas nas costas.

— Pensa pelo lado bom, Tiago, — Disse Remo, tentando confortá-lo. — Mesmo que ele seja ruim, não faria nada aqui na escola, debaixo dos olhos de Dumbledore! Sem falar que ele dorme lá do outro lado do castelo. Pelo menos em Hogwarts, Lílian está segura.

— Pelo menos isso, não é? — Tiago confirmou murmurando. Gina tentou não mudar a expressão, mas seu coração apertou num átimo. Eles não faziam a menor ideia do perigo que Lílian corria: Harry era o menor dos problemas da garota… e nem mesmo eles sabiam quando o perigo bateria em suas portas.

Quando, já em sua cama, fechou os olhos numa tentativa frustrada de dormir, ela só esperava que o amigo se mantivesse no caminho certo e não fosse seduzido pela Sonserina – sem Harry, não havia a mais remota chance de completar a missão. A ruiva virou-se na cama, preocupada. _Quando Voldemort chegaria?_ Mais que isso: o que faria quando chegasse o momento? E se Harry fosse vencido pelas trevas? Ela abriu os olhos e engoliu em seco com a ideia, os pensamentos voltaram para o rapaz.

Como ele estaria no quarto verde e prata? _Ah, merda!_ Ela pensou desgostosa. _Não acredito que ainda amo esse filho da puta._


	12. Ninho de cobra

" _Quando capaz, finja ser incapaz; quando pronto, finja estar despreparado; quando próximo, finja estar longe; quando longe, façam acreditar que está próximo"_

SUN TZU – A ARTE DA GUERRA

 **12 NINHO DE COBRA**

Era difícil não se deixar levar pela atmosfera da escola. Depois de tanto tempo longe, vivendo uma batalha que se arrastava por anos, Potter acreditava ter perdido a capacidade de viver como uma pessoa comum – ele, contudo, desenvolvera um senso de humor peculiar: o sarcasmo e a ironia às vezes se misturavam numa diversão sádica.

O sorriso perigoso que sempre brincava em seus lábios, já famoso no boca-a-boca do local, era um que não conseguia conter; parecia demasiado irreal que as preocupações que o cercava se tratassem de _"você viu, ela passou o dia chorando no banheiro"_ e _"não acredito que estavam juntos"._ Era como se estivesse numa espécie de realidade paralela.

Bom… aquela _era_ uma realidade paralela, de certa forma.

Ele dobrou mais um corredor a caminho do salão principal e escondeu-se entre uma pilastra e uma armadura – a parte mais engraçada daquela realidade era como os comensais que antes haviam dado tanto trabalho, eram agora completos fracassos em suas incumbências.

Bellatrix Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy, velhos conhecidos do rapaz, pareciam, contudo, acreditar fielmente em suas habilidades. Haviam passado toda a última semana seguindo o aluno novo para onde quer que fosse, aparentemente tentando desvendar o mistério que pairava sobre ele. Ciente disso, Harry os levara para uma espécie de perseguição sem sentido algum, provocando-os com falsas pistas – às vezes, ia até a biblioteca e fingia estudar, deixando páginas específicas marcadas em assuntos que alertaria a dupla. Entrava em salas vazias para meditar, fingia observar certos alunos e fazia questão de responder quem quer que o abordasse com sussurros, como se estivesse planejando algo.

 _Eu não devia brincar tanto com a comida_ , riu-se silencioso, observando quando passaram confusos pelo corredor, olhando em volta. Bellatrix andou de um lado para outro, verificando até mesmo as estátuas no alto das paredes. Soltou um grunhido impaciente quando não o viu ali.

— _Pra onde é que ele foi?_ — Ela perguntou baixo, aproximando-se do rapaz de cabelos platinados. Malfoy procurou mais uma vez no corredor e contraiu os olhos em suspeita. Começou a elaborar uma resposta, mas foi interrompido antes.

— Então — Começou Harry, saindo de onde estava com um giro rápido. Bellatrix deixou um pequeno grito de surpresa escapar, para a diversão do rapaz. — Vão me contar por que estão me seguindo?

— Como… Como você sabia…? — Malfoy tentara assumir controle da situação, sem muito sucesso.

— Vocês talvez devessem considerar fazer um pouco menos de barulho quando andam. — Apontou colocando uma das mãos no queixo como se pensasse. — Provavelmente esperar voltarem ao salão comunal antes de fazer comentários, também. E, bem, sentar repentinamente ou encostar numa parede quando eu me viro não funciona muito bem – ou vocês sempre estarem no mesmo cômodo que eu é apenas coincidência?

Bellatrix engoliu em seco quando o rapaz deu um passo em sua direção e fitou-lhe diretamente nos olhos. Eram hipnotizantes e ao mesmo tempo assustadores; os quatro segundos de contato visual pareceram uma eternidade. Quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e deixou que um "Então…? " escapasse de seus lábios, piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir responder.

— Você é um sonserino. Mas é nascido trouxa. — Disse ela depois de limpar a garganta e se recompor. — Precisamos saber se é confiável… ou somente mais um sangue-ruim no lugar errado. — Ela terminou, agora com ar de superioridade. Harry gargalhou e cruzou os braços, como se estivesse desafiando.

— O _sangue-ruim_ aqui… — Respondeu com os olhos escurecendo e o sorriso crescendo em seu rosto. A dupla se entreolhou quando a ofensa não provocou sequer uma torcida de lábios. — …pelo visto é muito mais forte que vocês dois juntos. É claro que não posso obrigá-los a confiarem em mim, mas sugiro que _não fiquem me irritando._

— Essa eu pago pra ver. — Ameaçou o loiro enquanto enfiava sua varinha no queixo do rapaz, que sequer fez questão de parecer preocupado.

— Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos você não se torne um adversário à altura. — Respondeu divertido. — Quanto a saber se sou confiável ou não… acredito que me seguir tenha se provado um tanto quanto… ineficaz, por assim dizer. Sugiro que pensem em novos meios. E quando descobrirem, faço questão que não me contem – tento me importar com sua opinião, mas acredito ser impossível. — Ele terminou com uma reverência profunda e um sorriso sarcástico, se despedindo com um _"se me dão licença"_ e passos tranquilos. Malfoy apertou sua varinha com mais força e rangeu os dentes.

— _Eu não gosto_ desse moleque. — Disse destilando veneno suficiente para que tivesse sua língua bifurcada como de uma cobra. Ao seu lado, Bellatrix deixou um sorriso travesso escapar, seguido de uma mordida nos lábios.

— Não posso dizer o mesmo. — Começou ela, atraindo o olhar incrédulo do parceiro. — _Adorei_ esse moleque.

— Como andam as coisas na Grifinória?

Gina deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz de Harry. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando conter-se. Enfurecer-se com ele definitivamente gerava as discussões mais frustrantes de sua vida, principalmente porque _nada_ parecia atingi-lo. Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou aquele mesmo sorriso estúpido – foi o suficiente para que bufasse impaciente e seguisse seu caminho. Havia se separado dos amigos para ir ao banheiro antes do jantar e já se arrependia amargamente por isso.

— Você tem que falar comigo, sabe. — Comentou ele andando alguns passos atrás. Ela parou.

— Está tudo _ótimo_. — Disse com os dentes rangendo. — Mas eu apreciaria se você tivesse a _decência_ de aparecer como um ser humano comum. — O rapaz respondeu com uma gargalhada e se colocou ao lado dela.

— _Eu_ é que estou ótimo. — Disse esfregando as mãos. — Já me sinto uma cobra.

Gina parou de andar e franziu as sobrancelhas, a preocupação sobrepondo sua irritação. _Uma cobra_ , ele disse? Demorou-se nos olhos do rapaz, tentando decidir se estavam mais escuros que o normal. Tudo o que encontrou foi mais frustração. Ela cruzou os braços e suspirou uma última vez, focando em seu problema.

— E quando você realmente virar uma cobra? Como é que fica?

Ele riu mais uma vez, deixando o sorriso alargar mais. Aproximou-se dela e passou um dos dedos por sua bochecha, inclinando os lábios para perto de seu rosto.

— Não seria tão ruim, não é mesmo? — A ruiva gelou com a voz do rapaz e pareceu perder o fôlego por um instante. A voz era suave e irônica, com notas perigosas em seu tom. Seus ossos pareceram gelar e o medo que sentiu foi genuíno: ele não estava normal.

O medo foi tanto que não questionou quando Harry passou um dos braços por cima de seus ombros e guiou a menina pelos corredores rumo ao salão principal. Gina se manteve calada o tempo todo, notoriamente em choque com a atitude dele. De repente, toda aquela história de encontrar o equilíbrio fazia sentido – ela só não fazia ideia de como faria aquilo.

Fitou o rosto do rapaz mais uma vez. Ele também não falava muito, embora ocasionalmente expressasse seu ponto de vista acerca dos ocorridos no pouco tempo que estavam lá. Disse que estava satisfeito com seu rendimento nas aulas e que logo voltaria a ter controle sobre sua magia, e parabenizou pela aproximação à Lílian. A ruiva piscou os olhos confusos e franziu o cenho. O que diabos tinha acontecido com ele?

Quando chegaram ao salão, ela tomou maior consciência sobre a situação em que se encontrava. Os olhos curiosos dos alunos (e incrédulos vindos de Sirius e Tiago) encontraram o casal, mas ela não foi capaz de reagir – foi Harry quem falou com ela.

— Quero você na sala precisa quartas e sextas, meia noite. Sem falta. E ao invés de dormir, tente meditar – todos os dias. Comece a tentar como manda o livro que te dei. — Apesar do tom sereno, sabia que aquilo era uma ordem. Ele terminou com um beijo em sua bochecha e seguiu caminho para a mesa verde e prata.

Gina piscou algumas vezes antes de se dirigir à sua mesa, onde sentou ainda com os lábios entreabertos e o rosto um pouco pálido. Sirius e Tiago se inclinaram para ela, os olhos ardendo em fúria e desconfiança.

— O que ele fez com você? — Começou Sirius.

— Já posso encher o cara de porrada? — Completou o amigo.

— Ei, ei, ei! — Chamou Lílian tentando ficar entre eles. — Vocês nem sabem se ele fez algo ou não, parem de falar como se ele fosse a pior pessoa nesse mundo! Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim. — Terminou falando baixo, olhando de soslaio na direção do rapaz. Tiago bufou em resposta.

— Olha a cara dela. Sério. Só olhe. — Ele apontou. — Está _branca_. Isso não é normal, não pode ser. Eu aposto que ele fez alguma coisa. — Gina suspirou e respirou fundo.

— Eu estou bem. Ele não fez nada, de verdade. — Garantiu. A outra ruiva encarou a dupla de amigos como quem diz "eu não falei? " e voltou-se para a mais nova amiga como se esperasse uma continuação. — É só que… ele está tão estranho. Não sei. É esquisito ficar perto dele. — Terminou também falando baixo. Pelo menos dessa vez falava a verdade.

Enterrou o rosto nas mãos, exausta. Será que era possível que tudo voltasse ao normal?

 _Não, não é_. Pensou ela com uma risada e desconversou o assunto anterior com perguntas sobre os professores e os anos anteriores dos garotos na escola. _A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Estou falando com um monte de gente morta num tempo em que ainda estavam vivos – não tem é como ficar mais esquisito que isso._

Do outro lado do salão, na mesa verde e prata, Harry comia em movimentos lentos, mantendo claro contato visual com a ruiva. Se pudesse se manter sempre distante e comportando-se de forma que a deixasse intimidada, poderia colocar um fim na hostilidade entre os dois. Não que fosse uma relação saudável, claro – mas não era disso que precisava. Era uma espiã e apenas isso: treinaria a garota para tal.

Tomou um gole do suco de abóbora a sua frente e desviou o olhar para Bellatrix, que retribuiu com uma piscada e uma mordida de lábios quase pornográfica. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e desceu os olhos para o decote notoriamente mais profundo, retornando novamente para o resto angulado da garota. Balançou a cabeça num misto de negação e incredulidade enquanto ela mordia uma maçã ainda mantendo contato visual.

— Que inferno você está fazendo?! — Harry ouviu Malfoy exclamar e tentou abafar o riso quando recebeu o olhar flamejante do loiro antes de ele se levantar e abandonar o salão em passos duros. Lestrange levantou também, fitando-o de cima abaixo de forma sugestiva e se despedindo com um movimento de dedos antes de deixar o local com o quadril balançando num arco amplo.

O rapaz devolveu o aceno com um sorriso divertido no rosto e tomou mais um gole de seu suco antes de voltar o olhar para a ex-namorada ruiva na outra mesa. Seus olhos misturavam nojo e incredulidade enquanto ela deixava os lábios mexerem provavelmente de maneira inconsciente. Mesmo de longe, Harry conseguiu entender perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer e dessa vez não foi capaz de conter o riso.

— Que nojo! — Exclamou sem pensar. Lílian, que sentava ao seu lado, vira toda a cena e fitava a garota que saía do salão quase tão pasma quanto Gina. Marlene torceu o nariz.

— Vocês estão vendo o jeito que ela está andando? — Criticou. — Pelo amor de Merlin, aquilo devia ser proibido numa escola. — Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas e procurou o alvo de tantos elogios. Rolou os olhos e bufou ao ver sua prima utilizando seu clássico rebolado.

— É uma piranha, mesmo. — Disse como se fosse totalmente normal. — Desde os 13 anos essa menina anda desse jeito sempre que quer impressionar alguém. Até que funciona, se for algum total dissimulado, poderoso, nobre, rico e de "sangue puro".

— Mas é aí que está a questão! — Exclamou Tiago erguendo o dedo indicador como se fosse apontar algo de extrema importância. — Pra ela, quanto mais estragado melhor! — Ele concluiu, sua gargalhada misturando-se à do amigo.

— Eu geralmente daria uma bronca vocês por tratarem de uma mulher assim…, mas, bom, é da Bellatrix que estamos falando. Fiquem à vontade. — O fato da colocação ter sido feita com Remo pareceu fazer dela ainda mais engraçada, e até mesmo Lílian teve trabalho contendo a risada. — E quem é o sortudo da vez?

— É o _boy magia_ de vocês dois. — Riu Marlene. — O tal do Granger.

— Ah, fala sério! Quando você acha que não dá pra gostar menos de uma pessoa…

— Ele vai lá e te dá mais uma lista de ótimas razões. — Tiago completou a frase do amigo também rolando os olhos. — Mas veja só… pelo menos eles se merecem, não é mesmo?

— Como vocês são ruins! — Contestou Lílian, que não parecia muito convincente com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. — Nem sabem se ele está interessado de verdade.

— Veja só, minha cara foguinho… — Tentou Tiago enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. Ela torceu o nariz diante do apelido. — Quando se trata de Bellatrix… só o fato de ela _querer_ já explica muita coisa. — A ruiva olhou para Gina como se pedisse desculpas por não conseguir defender o rapaz.

— Não tem problema… Só ouvi verdades.

A resposta de Gina provocou gargalhadas nos marotos e até mesmo em Lílian, que parecia decidida que Harry Granger não era tão ruim assim. Ela tentou sorrir, mas permanecia com os pulsos fechados dolorosamente sobre o colo – a forma como Harry olhara para Lestrange… não, aquilo era inadmissível.

Encheu o pulmão de ar e soltou lentamente pela boca, numa vã tentativa de acalmar-se. Bellatrix fora responsável pela morte de dois de seus irmãos, além de ter tentado matá-la pelo menos quatro vezes durante a guerra – sangue de Weasley, para ela, parecia ter um gosto especialmente delicioso.

E agora isso? Era sério, aquilo? Harry Potter flertando abertamente com Bellatrix Lestrange? Fora um golpe baixo até mesmo para ele. Não interessava pelo que havia passado ou quais seus interesses naquilo – não havia razão no mundo que explicasse uma atitude assim. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando ignorar a visão que tivera, perdendo a fome para o estômago embrulhado. Harry, entretanto, parecia não querer sair de sua mente tão cedo: ouviu suas palavras bem claras, como se tivesse acabado de dizê-las.

" _Ao invés de dormir, tente meditar"_

Os dentes de Gina rangeram com ódio. _Meditar?_ Era incrível como ele conseguia tirá-la do sério. Aquela ideia estúpida ficaria para depois, bem depois – nessa noite tinha um encontro marcado com a sala precisa. Fuzilou o rapaz com o olhar através do salão e recebeu um aceno como resposta. Levantou-se abruptamente e deixou o salão em passos largos, anotando mentalmente que devia um agradecimento à Lílian por ter impedido que os rapazes fossem atrás dela.

" _Preciso explodir alguma coisa antes que faça isso com esse imbecil_ "

E pensar que apenas algumas noites atrás, admitira para si mesma que ainda o amava. Era hora disso mudar, decidiu.


End file.
